Dragon Chronicles
by Nuin
Summary: Begun preHBP. Diaries...Sorry Journals!...are exceptional for blackmail. Especially if your friends believe you to be in denial over another boy! And they are, as we speak, planning your fate and making you question your own sanity. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue: Obsession

**DISCLAIMER:** Alright listen up. Everyone please be seated, buckle your seatbelt and make yourselves comfortable. Today the journey goes to Slash Island of the HD Association. Of course it would essential to mention that the author does not own anything. Please do not sweet talk the characters, do not feed or pet them, they tend to get attached. If they run off with you, I will be disabled from writing about them.

**WARNING:** May I also please remind you that this is a slash story, meaning that this contains lovers of the same gender. If this does not strike your fancy, then please take your leave, I do not wish for the characters to feel subjected to prejudices. Thank you.

* * *

**Dragon Chronicles.**

By Nuin.

**Prologue: Obsession.**

Life is Hell.

You know what I mean?

No, I don't suppose you do.

However Life Is Hell.

You know this is supposed to be my year. MINE. I'm in my seventh and final year of school at Hogwarts. My year, not his.

How come he gets everything? I mean look at him. He's so…geeky looking, with his big round glasses and that hair…it looks like something died in there or laid a nest at least.

His clothes are too big and they look like something that the Weasels would buy, that is if they had any money.

Why do they fawn over him? Just because he's the Bloody-Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Fucking-Die- And-Only-Lives-To-Make-My-Perfect-Life-A-Living-Hell. Oh, look at him, he's the saviour. Oh, that poor dear, an orphan at such a young age.

SO?

I mean, Hello, what about me?

I am at least good looking. No wait, wrong words. I am beyond good looking, I am gorgeous, perfect in every way. I get good grades, I'm an athlete as in I play Quidditch and I'm popular. I am a fucking God.

Yet he gets all the attention. Him and his dorky friends.

The Mudblood with the oversized brain and hair that looks like she put her finger in a socket, yes I know what a socket is, I take Muggle Studies. Why? Well, you have to know you enemy and their weaknesses, even though Muggles are as stupid as they come. Fine, fine I made a bet with Parkinson, stating that I wouldn't survive one year of Muggles Studies. But here I am in seventh year and still taking the course. Take that Parkinson, I won.

Alright, back to the Mudblood, she used to have these huge and I mean huge buckteeth. Made her look like a beaver. But she had them corrected back in fourth year after a spell hit and made her teeth grow longer. Merlin, did she look freaking hilarious. But now I can't use that insult anymore.

Damn Know-it-all that's what she is. We're competing for the best grades, you know? And every damn year she beats me. Maybe there's a spell for draining away intelligence? I'll have to check it out later.

And then there's the Weasel. Bloody idiot. Though it is fun to see him all riled up, when I insult his family and girlfriend. Yeah, the Weasel and the Mudblood are dating, as if one wouldn't see that coming from a mile away. No never, only since second year. When the Mudblood got petrified, then it was confirmed again in third year and again in fourth year and so on and so on. I positive the entire school had bets placed on when they would get together. Well, they finally hooked up last year.

Weasel, the boy who has enough siblings and family members to form a Quidditch team, yet with no money to fund it. All their hand-me-down robes, red hair and…ugh…freckles. And they have been infesting the halls of Hogwarts for several years. Thankfully there's only two of the left now, the Weasel and the Weaslette. But that's enough as it is. Those Muggle-loving, pureblood-disgracing penniless tribe of redheads with the procreation rate of rabbits.

And then to complete the circle, as in back to where I started. Potter, the fucking Scarhead. Not very original you say?

The Bloody-Boy-Who-Lived, now that's original. Yeah, right and I'm a Muggle-lover. Please. Boy-Who-Lived? Who comes up with this stuff? Scarhead is a vast improvement if you ask me.

Just look at him. Look! Sitting there with his 'friends'…ugh…I would rather deliver myself on a silver plate to a pack of rabid werewolves than have friends like his. That was what I tried to tell him in our first year. They are the wrong sort. Gryffindors. Count the shivers running down my back, just from that name. Pathetic lot all of them. Bravery, more like stupidity, take the Weasel with shit for brains as an example or even better Longbottom. They really are utterly pathetic.

Alright back to Potter. Yes, yes, of course everything has to revolve around him. Of course he's the centre of the universe. Why he's the Boy-Who-Lived. He's a fucking thorn in my side. That's what he is. Every damn year, he beats me in Quidditch, every damn year he comes out on top.

Wait.

That didn't sound right.

Eh. Whatever.

* * *

"_-co."_

"_Draco!"_

"_HEY DRACO!"_

Jerking his head up from its former position of hovering over his journal, Draco turned to look at the person next to him. He growled in annoyance.

"What do you want, Zabini?"

"Aww, come on is that a way to speak to your best friend?" The dark haired teen grinned.

"Since when have you become my best friend?" He sneered.

"Since Crabbe and Goyle finally did the impossible of getting even more obtuse than before."

"Whatever, well at least you can construct a sentence of other words than 'huh'." Draco smirked. "Though I don't know if that is an improvement. They knew not to disturb me, when I was busy."

"Busy with what? Hey is that, oh this is priceless, is that a diary?" Blaise cackled, holding his hand over his mouth in an attempt to quell his laughter.

"NO! This is a journal, diaries are for girls." Draco huffed and turned away from the laughing brunette. Suddenly he felt the book being hauled away from under his hands.

"Hey, give it back, NOW!" He ground out, glaring at the offending thief. "Blaise, if you even dare read it, I will hex off your hands to the extent that you'll have to eat with your feet for the next week."

"Now, now Draco. All I want I is a quick look." Blaise grinned while holding the book out of Draco's reach. "There must be something rather secret in here for you to act so defensive. A secret crush maybe?" Ignoring Draco's struggles to get his journal back, Blaise quietly hummed to himself flipping through the pages.

"I hate Potter…I hate Potter…Potter…Potter…Potter. Damn, you some weird obsession with Potter, my friend."

"I am not obsessed with Potter."

"All you write in here is how much you loathe Harry Potter. Not very inventive, if you ask me." Blaise chided.

"I am NOT obsessed with Potter!" Draco all but yelled.

"Really then why did I catch you staring at his arse a few days ago? You have a crush on Potter, haven't you?" Blaise grinned wickedly.

"Do not." The blonde tried to object.

"Well, I don't blame you Dray-"

"Don't call me Dray."

"-I mean he is kind of hot. Especially when he has his Quidditch robes on. And that hair, looks like he just had the best shag of his life." The brunette continued ignoring Draco's objections. "Wouldn't you agree, Pansy darling?"

The girl with dark brown hair next to Blaise smirked, who hadn't even bothered to hide her interest in the boys' conversation, unlike many others at the table. "Well, if you go for the tall, dark and handsome thing, then yes, he is kind of hot. But his clothes are rather dreadful." She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Now if he got his hands on some nicer ones, maybe got rid of those awful glasses, he could do."

"For the last time, I am NOT obsessed with Harry freaking Potter!"

"Really? I think you are. It's as clear as daylight to me, Dray." Blaise said.

"Blaise it's seven in the evening, there is no daylight."

"It is a metaphor. You know what I mean?"

"No, I don't. Why are we even discussing this?" Draco said glaring at the two.

"Because we're sad, sad people without lives?" Blaise offered with a grin.

Draco sighed in frustration cradling his face in his hand, before he all of the sudden rose from his seat, grabbed the journal out of Blaise's hand and stalked out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Draco walked hurriedly down the corridors of the dungeon's lower levels, heading towards the entrance to the Slytherin common room. As he spoke the password he quickly made his way past the couches and onwards to his dorm. He threw open the door and stormed in. He reached his bed and dropped himself onto it casually, drawing a heaving sigh in the process. He crossed his arms behind his head and gazed up into the ceiling of his four poster bed. 

What on Earth had possessed him to bring his journal to the Slytherin table in the great hall? He had literally asked for trouble by doing so. This was not dignified. He was a Malfoy and they did not do anything that wasn't dignified. Except if one counted the numerous fights he had gotten into with Hogwarts' resident Boy Wonder.

It wasn't as if he could just ignore it. Potter's mere existence practically begged him to provoke the raven haired Gryffindor. He was drawn to the other, to rile him up and see his face contort in anger. Why? He asked himself for the first time he could remember. Was Blaise right? Was he obsessed with Potter? If he listened to his rational side, then yes. Though his other side just argued that dealing with Potter was a past time, something to keep him from getting bored.

He was not obsessed.

He wasn't.

Having a hobby and being obsessed was not the same thing.

Really.

He wasn't obsessed.

* * *

A/N: Read and Review please, because seriouslyI have no idea as to if I should continue. The idea for this story just suddenly popped up and begged me to be written. Tell me what you think, it would help a lot. 


	2. 01 Observations

**DISCLAIMER:** Alright listen up. Everyone please be seated, buckle your seatbelt and make yourselves comfortable. Today the journey goes to Slash Island of the HD Association. Of course it would essential to mention that the author does not own anything. Please do not sweet talk the characters, do not feed or pet them, they tend to get attached. If they run off with you, I will be disabled from writing about them.

**WARNING:** May I also please remind you that this is a slash story, meaning that this contains lovers of the same gender. If this does not strike your fancy, then please take your leave, I do not wish for the characters to feel subjected to prejudices. Thank you.

**

* * *

****Thanks to the reviewers: **

**Lady Tears **or** Glue Project:** Thank you, well it's hard not to be reminded of SetoJou. Two opposites meet. In both cases. Dark and Light, in both looks and personalities.

**Hiccups:** You've probably already noticed that I have taken your advice to continue. Thanks for the encouragement and yeah, Obsessive Draco always a good place to start, even when he's in denial.

**Mentaru:** I don't think I'll pair them up for a project in classes, too cliché, but thanks for the idea, anyway. No, it would be much to easy for them to talk together and I like a good challenge. Make them squirm.

**ACC:** Thank you for that notice. I complete overlooked it, seeing as I took an excerpt for the fic, until I could come up with something better. So thank you.

**Pixiedora:** I know what you mean, the story was clinging to my leg and simply would not let go until I continued, try going to work with a plot hanging from your leg, it's not fun I'll tell you.

**Gwaeren:** Uh, you're still alive aren't you? Hopefully, because I really don't want to have another person's blood on my hands, it's so sticky. Though very flattering. And thank you for the comment on my grammar, seeing as English is my second language I try to do my best with it.

**Fantasy101:** Okay, okay. I've updated, don't be mad

**Ahja Reyn:** Thank for the comment about the one-shot, though as you can see, it was continued.

And thank as well to **Slash-Lover, akuweaselgirl, Addmoose2004, HPDM-Slash-Rocks, Burning Tree, Nieni Woodland**

**AND HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ONE AND ALL OUT THERE!!!**

**

* * *

****Dragon Chronicles.**

By Nuin

**01. Observations.**

I haven't really thought about it. But there is truth in Zabini's words or was it Parkinson's?

It was Parkinson, I'm sure of it.

Potter would look rather…less geeky if he decided to clean up.

Not that I have been looking.

It's just the small facts one gathers if one is currently in a headlock by said geek. Being so close to another person makes one aware of how that person looks. Especially when coming into contact with a fist.

Muggle fist fights, how low can one stoop?

Really.

I didn't know I had it in me.

Potter is another matter however, the half blood. With his dear Mudblood mother's genes, it's no wonder he would turn to such crude measures.

He should really get rid of the glasses though. Maybe I'll tell him. Throw in a nice, good insult as well. Can't have my observations ruin my reputation of being able to cast an odd number of insults in mere seconds, now can I?

* * *

"Oi, Dray. Are you coming or what? Snape is going to have our heads if we're late for Potions. He said that there would be quiz today." 

"Shut, up Blaise. You know he wouldn't do that." Draco smirked at the brown haired Slytherin standing in the doorway to the seventh year boy's dormitory. "Face the facts, we're his favourites. Now if it were the sodding Gryffindors it would be another matter."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but what if the Saint Potter fanclub actually manages to be there before us? Imagine the looks on their faces, if we showed up late to our Head of House's class?"

Draco looked at the other incredulously. "Blaise, think about it. Breakfast is barely finished and we both know that Gryffindorks think with their stomach first. There is no way that they will be there on time." He picked up his books and made his way towards the door. "Even with the Mudblood hauling them down there, they would never be _on_ time."

"Well, at least we don't have to put up with the Weasel anymore. That's a plus in my book."

"What about Potter? Don't you ever wonder how he actually managed to get into NEWT Potions after fifth year?" Draco asked. The two boys looked at each other for a moment before simultaneously answering that question.

"Dumbledore."

They both snorted in contempt and hurried out of the dorm room.

* * *

Draco sneered at the sight that greeted him. 

Potter and Granger.

Waiting in front of the doors to the Potions classroom.

And they were early for class.

Oh, bugger.

Draco put on his best look of disdain along with a smug smirk as he slid up to them, followed closely by Blaise. He sneered when Potter and Granger noticed him.

"My, my early aren't you?"

"Fuck off, Malfoy." Potter snarled, anger evident in his eyes.

"Really, so angry so early in the morning." Draco said nonchalantly. "Though I can see why. With visages such as yours and the Mudblood's, I would be angry as well."

"Malfoy." Granger warned. "Don't be such a prat."

"I don't believe I asked of your opinion, Mudblood."

She flinched in hurt at the name, even though a day hardly went by without hearing it from him. Potter however was quick to counter.

"Well, we certainly didn't ask for yours."

"Touché, Potter, touché." Draco smirked again. He leaned forward and none to gently plucked Potter's glasses from the other boy's face.

"Hey! Give them back." Potter spluttered in anger, his eyes squinting to make out the people in front of him.

"Now, now. I just want to have a look." He said offhandedly, while twirling the spectacles in his hands, grimacing at the crude object. He then leaned his head forwards to inspect the black haired boy's face avoiding the emerald green eyes purposely. "Hmm." He said as he handed the stolen object back to its owner, who hastily took and put them on, glaring at the Draco all the while.

Draco just continued to smirk as he turned around to Blaise. "Parkinson was right." With that the two Slytherins walked towards the now opened door to the Potions classroom, leaving two very confused and angered Gryffindors in their wake.

* * *

He couldn't help but feel self satisfied with his work. He knew it was an old habit, but why mess with it, when it works? First having delivered a nice good insult, to both the Mudblood and Potter. Then make sure that his Head of House was able to take a many points away from the Gryffindors in Potions class as possible. And then finally 'accidentally' knock over Potter's cauldron and thus spilling the other boy's potion, thereby earning Potter a failed in today's quiz. 

All in all no bad for a simple mornings work and it wasn't even past lunch yet.

He sauntered down the hallways, Blaise right beside him. They weren't talking, just gloating in the aftermath of the knowledge that they had done a good day's work in a morning. They turned around a corner, when Draco suddenly bumped into a warm solid mass and he stumbled forward, knocking down both himself and the other person onto the floor and into a mass of flailing limbs.

Draco slowly lifted his head from its spot of the floor and looked into startling green eyes.

For the second time that day, Draco swore under his breath.

Oh, bugger.

Of all the people to knock into, it had to be Potter.

Though he did look rather nice, when up close like this and definitely without those glasses. He leaned in for a better look, noticing the widening of green eyes, before he was forcefully yanked off the other boy.

This time he found himself staring into furious blue eyes. The grip on his shirt collar tightened, then suddenly he was thrown onto the hard, cold, stone floor looking up at the red haired male standing above him. Meanwhile Granger had helped Potter to stand up and she too was glaring at him. Though Potter was looking at him bewildered.

"What do you think you're doing, Malfoy?" Weasley sneered at him.

Draco quickly gathered himself and got to his feet. He plastered a disdained smirk on his lips. "Just observing a herd of pitiful little Gryffindorks with no more grace than a flock of elephants."

"WATCH IT FERRET." Weasley yelled.

"Just as loud as elephants as well." Blaise commented holding his hands to his ears.

"You horrid-" Granger began.

"Oh, shut it Mudblood." Draco cut her off. "Blaise, I believe that we should take our leave, lest we actually catch something from being exposed to these do-gooders for too long."

Blaise snorted in amusement and together they went on their way. Just before Draco turned around a corner, he looked back to find both Granger and Weasley with their backs turned, ready to leave themselves, though Potter was staring at him, an unreadable expression on the other boy's face. Draco stared back. Their eyes locked for the second time that day and Draco felt a small spark in the back of his mind that he couldn't define at the sight of those eyes devoid of anger and contempt. Those were emotions he was used to seeing in the verdant irises.

Draco shrugged the feeling off and continued around the corner, he sped up his tempo a little to catch up with Blaise and together they headed of to the Slytherin table in the Great Hall for lunch.


	3. 02 Fair Play?

**DISCLAIMER:** Alright listen up. Everyone please be seated, buckle your seatbelt and make yourselves comfortable. Today the journey goes to Slash Island of the HD Association. Of course it would essential to mention that the author does not own anything. Please do not sweet talk the characters, do not feed or pet them, they tend to get attached. If they run off with you, I will be disabled from writing about them.

**WARNING:** May I also please remind you that this is a slash story, meaning that this contains lovers of the same gender. If this does not strike your fancy, then please take your leave, I do not wish for the characters to feel subjected to prejudices. Thank you.

**

* * *

So to Thank the Reviewers:**

**Fantasy101:** Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

**Mentaru:** Yeah, your review was short, sweet and to the point. Hope you like this chapter as well. And you're always welcome to speak your ideas, they might just venture onto the set of the story.

**Slash-Lover:** It's going to take while for them to hook up, got to make them partially friends first.

**Zoomaphonethepirate:** Thank you and here's an update for you.

* * *

**Dragon Chronicles.**

By Nuin

**02. Fair Play?**

Merlin, how I hate those unbearable Gryffindorks.

It's Quidditch season, well it has been for quite a while now. But that's not what I meant. No, Quidditch season only starts, when the first game between the inept, foolishly fair playing team and the most debonair, most talented and hottest team commences.

What?

We, Slytherins, play fair?

Don't make me laugh.

No, really.

Malfoys do not laugh, we smirk deviously.

Slytherins playing fair would be like the Hufflepuffs actually doing something wrong. Like getting a detention for playing a prank on a teacher or simply just cursing. Not going to happen.

Tch.

Slytherins play to win.

All that gibberish about 'It's not how you win, it's how you play that's important'. Please. Let me bring out me violin and cry you a river.

The key word is ambition.

We are Slytherins, as in ambitious, sly and cunning people.

Not fair, sanctimonious and Muggle-loving Gryffindorks.

All right back to the Quidditch game that is to commence today.

Why am I writing such difficult words?

Wait it wasn't some idiot with a brain capacity of a first year Mudblood that made you, was it?

No?

Thank Salazar. I was beginning to think that I would have to destroy you.

Yet, you have nothing to do with Muggles or Mudbloods, right?

Good.

After all I bought you in that book shop in Knockturn Alley. As if one could buy a Responding Journal in one of the goody-goody shops in Diagon Alley. Really.

Now, can I get back to writing about Quidditch?

Finally.

Well. Today is the first real Quidditch game. Slytherin versus Gryffindor.

The only game that is worth something, even though we all know how it ends. With the epitome of Gryffindor-ness catching the Snitch. As always.

Though I am NOT going to make it easy for him. He will eat my dust. I have learned a few moves that would put anything he does to shame.

He will never know what hit him upside down his scull.

And with Weasel as their Keeper, he'll have to catch the Snitch with the first five seconds. Just enough time for us to score at least 20 goals.

The game in Fifth year was just a fluke.

A fluke that has been repeating itself ever since.

I hate those self-righteous, pompous, scarlet and gold wearing bastards.

* * *

The door to the Seventh year boys' dorm burst open and Draco whirled around to face Blaise Zabini standing there with a scowl on his features.

"Do you know that you're going to be late for the game, Draco?" The brunette hissed as he strode over to the blonde. When Blaise saw what Draco was doing, his eyes went almost comically wide and he began to laugh slightly.

"What?" Draco asked annoyed.

"Oh, my. It's that 'journal' again, is it?" He casually slung an arm around Draco's shoulders, leaning in over the blonde to peer at the book on the desk.

"Your point?"

"So? Written more about how much you 'loathe' Potter?"

"Sod off, Blaise."

"No, no I want to have a look. If it's as good as last time, I definitely want to see it." Blaise smirked and made an attempt to get a hold of the book. Though this time Draco was ready, he did not want another repeat of what had happened in the Great Hall earlier this week.

He pushed the brunette off of him and onto the floor. Draco quickly sealed the journal away in his trunk, casting every locking charm he knew on it.

"You are not to go anywhere near that book. Understood?" Draco hissed dangerously as he held Blaise's throat at wand point. Blaise shivered and nodded his head frantically. Draco could understand him. It was never nice to be at the receiving end of a Malfoy's anger.

"Good." Draco smirked and let Blaise up.

The brunette hastily straightened himself and brushed the none existent specks of dust off his robes. He gave Draco a wary smirk, still a little shaken from earlier, but managed to hide it somewhat successfully. He wasn't a Slytherin for nothing.

"Well, shall we go then?"

Draco just nodded his consent and stalked out through the door, Blaise following closely behind.

They entered the common room and were met with the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team. The team glared at Draco for being late, but otherwise ignored them. Then everyone began to file out of the room and down to the Quidditch Pitch.

The moment they flew out above the Pitch to the sound of the commentator, Draco found himself opposite of Gryffindor's Seeker, Harry Potter. He sneered scathingly at the black haired teen in front of him. The other just glared back at him.

"Ready to be beaten once and for all, Potter?" He jeered over the roars of the crowd.

"I could ask you the same thing, Malfoy." Potter just grinned in return. Draco growled at the display of Potter's certainty that the Gryffindors would win today.

"You will lose today, Scarhead."

"You say that before every game, Malfoy." Potter continued to grin. "It hasn't come true yet and it won't come true today either."

Draco snarled in contempt and looked instead to Madam Hooch as she whistled for the game to start. She hadn't released the Snitch yet. He again turned to look at Potter, who was content with just hovering about for the moment. Draco knew he had to keep an eye on Potter. It was always he, who caught sight of the Golden Snitch first. How, Draco couldn't phantom, especially since he knew how thick Potter's glasses were, maybe he had transfigured the glass into binoculars.

That gave him an idea. Potter was practically blind without his glasses. If he could somehow knock them off of the brunette's face, the other wouldn't be able to see anything, let alone the Snitch. He snickered quietly to himself. They would win today, rules be damned.

Draco surveyed Potter's movements as the other scouted for the little golden ball, they both knew would be released soon. The black haired teen was almost lazily searching the sky, observing the other players as well as being aware of any sightings of the Snitch.

For a moment Draco caught sight of Potter's body covered by the tight Quidditch robes and he had to stop himself from drooling. Every sinewy muscle in the other teen's body was encased delightfully tightly in leather and wool, making them stand out perfectly. True he had seen the other in this outfit several times before, he just hadn't given Potter's appearances much thought.

He quickly shook his head to get rid of the nearly unwanted images the sight produced. And he definitely didn't want to remember all the lewd opinions that Blaise had offered since the first and only time he got a hold of Draco's journal. Draco was certainly not allowing his friend to get that opportunity any more than he wanted to take care of a bunch of Flesh Eating Twigworms.

Care of Magical Creatures really was load of rubbish with that oaf teaching them.

The Bludger that zoomed past his right ear brought him out of his studies of the Boy-Who-Lived. He quickly swerved out of the way in case the Bludger decided to come back.

Then he saw it, Potter had caught sight of the Snitch.

The black haired boy was leaning closely into his Firebolt to gain greater speed and less friction in the air. He quickly cast a glance at the scoreboard, 70 to 150 to Slytherin. He needed to catch the Snitch. Draco soared after Potter, struggling to catch up with the other Seeker. Soon they were neck and neck in the race to win the game.

Draco tried several times to rid Potter of his glasses, though it was as if they had been spelled to stay put, which was probably what had happened, surely thanks to Granger.

The Snitch wasn't far ahead and somehow Potter managed to get away from Draco and closer to the means of winning the game. Then Draco saw it. A Bludger closing in on the Gryffindor Seeker and Potter hadn't noticed it yet. Draco felt eerily reminded of the game in second year as he saw the Bludger getting nearer and nearer to the black haired teen.

He looked hastily between the ball and the brunette. Damn, he couldn't believe that Potter was so oblivious. And he couldn't believe what he himself was about to do.

He cranked up the speed of his broom and flew past the oncoming Bludger to get up on the side of Potter. The other Seeker momentarily looked at Draco, surprise apparent in his features. Draco paid no notice to it, but steered his broom into the path of his classmate and jabbed his left elbow into Potter's side throwing the other off.

However Draco had underestimated the Bludger's force and speed. Suddenly he felt a singeing pain in his right arm and found himself falling off his broom. He fell into another body and together they tumbled towards the ground.

They landed hard on the grass, Draco on top of the person he had dragged down with him. Draco managed to lift his head from its position in the crook of other person's neck. Blurred silver eyes met green.

"Hi." Draco said weakly.

"Uh…hi." Potter replied, confusion in his eyes.

"You okay?" The blonde asked, the world began slur in front of his eyes.

"…Yeah."

"Good." And with that Draco fell unconscious.

* * *

When Draco woke up, his head was pounding heavily with the most evil headache he had ever experienced. He tried to sit up, but was to sore to move. He groaned in exasperation.

"Now, now Mr. Malfoy. There's no need for you to get up." Madam Pomfrey bustled into his sight, dressed in a nightgown with a robe thrown over. "After all it is in the middle of the night." She smiled at him.

"Wha-" He slurred, his throat dry.

Madam Pomfrey shoved a glass into his hand, he stared at it.

"It's just water, for your throat, Mr. Malfoy. Now drink." She chuckled, he obeyed. "Good." She continued and handed him a phial. "It's pain reliever." She handed him another one, after he had gratefully downed the potion. "And this is SkelleHeal. For your broken arm. I didn't want to risk anything with you being unconscious. The bones could have mended wrong without your own magic supplying the charm, and it was very low during your short trip into oblivion."

"Why don't you just use the charm now?" Draco asked.

"Because right now I am too tired to use it. It could botch up, Mr. Malfoy. Now drink up." When Madam Pomfrey was satisfied, she told him to go back to sleep and she would check up on him in the morning.

* * *

Draco awoke again to the incessant sound of tapping against wood. He slowly opened his eyes to find Blaise sitting in a chair beside his bed. The dark haired boy's left elbow was resting on the bedside table, his chin in the palm, while the fingers of his right hand were tapping impatiently on the arms of his chair.

"Would you stop that infernal tapping, Zabini?" Draco growled. "It's bloody annoying."

"Oh! You're awake then?" Blaise jumped in surprise.

"No. I'm talking in my sleep." Draco deadpanned. "Of course I'm awake!"

"Eh…alright then. Well, Madam Pomfrey said that you could go once she's looked you over."

"Good."

"I'll go get her then?" Blaise offered and left to retrieve the matron.

Soon after a session of prodding, poking and non-stop questions about how he was feeling from Madam Pomfrey, he was allowed to leave for breakfast in the Great Hall.

The minute they sat down at the Slytherin table, Draco was ambushed by concerned classmates. He calmly answered their questions until they began grating on his nerves and he snarled at them to mind their own bloody business.

It was then he glanced over at the Gryffindor house table. Potter was watching him out of the corner of his eyes. Draco smirked at him and Potter quickly diverted his eyes. The blonde arched a delicate eyebrow in puzzlement, he thought that Potter would have come over and thanked him for saving his life by now.

Potter _was_ the Gryffindor Golden Boy, the epitome of all things righteous and noble, if someone did something for him, he would thank them. So were was his appreciation and adoration for saving the raven-haired boy? It wasn't fair. Just because he was a Slytherin and Potter's rival, wasn't he allowed to be shown gratitude for a deed well done?

Stupid Gryffindors.

* * *

A/N: Read & Review please, it's what keeps the fickle muse happy, sated and full of inspiration for the next chapter. 


	4. 03 Truce?

**DISCLAIMER:** Alright listen up. Everyone please be seated, buckle your seatbelt and make yourselves comfortable. Today the journey goes to Slash Island of the HD Association. Of course it would essential to mention that the author does not own anything. Please do not sweet talk the characters, do not feed or pet them, they tend to get attached. If they run off with you, I will be disabled from writing about them.

**WARNING:** May I also please remind you that this is a slash story, meaning that this contains lovers of the same gender. If this does not strike your fancy, then please take your leave, I do not wish for the characters to feel subjected to prejudices. Thank you.

* * *

**Now onwards to the praising of readers:**

**QianYun:** Nasty Git in the Movies? Umm, he's not only a git in the movies, but in the books as well. I just wanted him to still have that nasty flavour, but also be a little more grown up. Though not too much! **'Grins'**

**Mellinde:** Well, technically I wasn't the one who invented the insult 'Gryffindork', I read it somewhere and it just stuck with me, you see I was sorted into Slytherin in those online tests. So kudos to those who invented Gryffindork, I'm just gonna borrow it

**Starrarose:** But he will hopefully find out**. 'Grins'** One way or another

**Gods of Death:** Well, I do try my best to keep them somewhat in Character.

**Mentaru:** Yeah, I like it when people fall on each other as well. That why I thought it would perfectly in that scenario. And dreams?** 'Gasp'** I completely forgot about that rule of unconsciousness. Damn me. Well, he'll just have to have some good Harry Dreams some other chapter.

**Clump**

**Driven to Insanity**

**FlamencoPenguin**

* * *

**Dragon Chronicles**

By Nuin

**03. Truce?**

He's avoiding me. I know he is.

It's been two days since I left the Hospital Wing. TWO DAYS!

Really, I expected a lot more from that Gryffindor Golden Boy.

Stupid Gryffindorks.

I hate him, I hate him. I HATE HIM!

So what else is new?

What do you mean by that?

I'm not original?

I hate you.

Stupid Journal.

I need appreciation. I want it. I want him.

Eh-

I mean I want him to thank me, to show me his gratitude for saving his pathetic life. And in the process risking my own life. At least he could acknowledge me, get over his stupid Gryffindorish tendencies of being against Slytherins and thank me!

I hate him.

Yes, I KNOW I already wrote that. Stop interrupting.

Sodding writing utensils.

Gah! If you want something done right, you have to it yourself.

Yeah, and I'll embarrass him while doing so. Because I'm not letting him get away without giving me what I want and what I deserve.

* * *

Draco slammed the book shut, remembered to lock it up in his trunk and stormed out of the dorm rooms and headed off to the Great Hall. Dinner was well under way by the time he stepped in.

He smirked deviously and ignored the brunette waving at him from the Slytherin table, Blaise could wait. He determinedly stalked over to a completely different table and managed to attract the stunned looks of several people in the hall.

He slowed down to casual swagger as he neared his goal, the seats where the Gryffindor Golden Trio was sitting. He put on his most charming smile as he sat down on the empty seat beside Potter. Draco took a hold of the plate in front of him and began to fill it up with his favourite foods.

He could feel the glares, the confused and surprised looks directed at him and he looked up to see only what he had expected, Weasley was glaring, Granger was sporting a surprised look and Potter had that confused expression Draco had seen a lot lately. Finally the redhead decided to speak.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Malfoy?" He growled.

"Why, Weasel…" Draco began nonchalantly. "I thought it would obvious."

Weasley looked confused for a moment, but soon moulded his expression back into a glare. Draco snorted.

"I am eating." To emphasize his point his a bite of the steak and moaned loudly at the taste.

"You can do that at your own house table, Ferret. Get lost!" Weasley sneered.

"No, I don't think I will. After all there are no rules about not sitting by your own house table." Draco took another bite.

"Well, we don't want you to sit here."

"I don't really care, Weasel."

"Fuck off!"

"Really, do you kiss your girlfriend with that mouth?" Draco sniffed haughtily.

"Malfoy." Potter finally interjected having brought himself out of his stupor. "You have obviously come over here for something, why don't you tell us what it is, so that you can get back to your table and we can finish our dinner in peace."

"I thought you'd never ask." The blonde battered his eyelashes at the black haired teen beside him.

"Just spit it out, Malfoy." Potter sighed.

"I want to know why you're avoiding me." Draco stated, there he had said it, Potter had better give him a really good answer or else curses would start flying.

"What?"

"I didn't think that you were deaf, blind maybe, but deaf? Potter, I want to know why you're avoiding me."

"I heard you the first time." Potter growled.

"Could have fooled me. So are you going to answer?"

"Malfoy." The brunette began. "I'm always avoiding you."

Draco stared. "No you're not."

"Yes, Malfoy, I am."

"Why?"

Potter sighed heavily and made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat, he looked down at his plate for a moment. When he looked back up at the blonde boy, a sad expression flashed across his face. "Don't you ever get tired of fighting?"

Now it was Draco's turn to be confused. "What?"

"Malfoy."

"I-" He was flustered. He was never flustered, then why now? Was it because of those sad green eyes staring imploringly at him, expecting an answer?

"I mean fighting like we do is so childish and petty." Potter decided to elaborate, since Draco seemed in no condition to speak. "We're in Seventh year for Merlin's sake. We are the oldest students here and we have been fighting like children for the past seven years."

Petty? Potter was implying that he was petty? Why that insolent little Gryffindork. He finally gathered his wit enough to make a comment.

"Then what would you have us do instead?"

"I don't know. Be civil for a change?" Potter shrugged. "I just don't want to fight anymore. I have more important things to attend to than schoolyard rivalries."

More important things? Potter was saying that _he,_ Draco Malfoy, wasn't important?

What could be more important than him?

"Be civil?!" Weasley suddenly spluttered. "To the FERRET?"

"Ron, please." Potter pleaded. "We're not children anymore and with Voldemort - stop flinching Ron - out there, shouldn't we rather concentrate on the war than petty rivalries?"

"Harry's right, Ron." Granger interrupted.

"But- but he's…and we're…" Weasley babbled.

"We're practically adults, Ron." Granger chided. "Which means we should act that way. I don't like Malfoy any more than you do, but that doesn't mean I wish to act like a bigoted fool."

"But…"

"A truce then, eh Potter? Is that what you want?" Draco raised an eyebrow in question.

"In a way…yes."

"Alright then as the first act of this truce, you may thank me." The blonde smirked.

"Thank you? What for?" Potter looked at him puzzled.

"For saving your life from the rogue Bludger of course. Come on, let loose the gratitude and appreciation."

"That's it!" Weasley jumped up from his seat. "Get lost, Malfoy. Go to your own table, but you're not going to get any gratitude from us. Harry could have handled the Bludger by himself, right Harry?" The redhead looked to Potter for an affirmative, though he was ignored.

"Malfoy, why exactly did you help me on the Pitch. You could just a well have let the Bludger hit me and you would have caught the Snitch. So why?" The black haired teen was staring scrutinizing at Draco. Granger soon did as well, while Weasley remained glaring.

"I- Uh- Well, I couldn't just let the Bludger smash your scull, now could I? That would be heartless."

"You have a heart?" Weasley snorted, but was quickly quieted by an elbow in his side from Granger.

"Shut up, Weasel." Draco sneered.

"Make me!"

"Alright." Draco smirked as he pulled out his wand. "Silencio!"

Weasley opened his mouth to shout at him, but nothing came out. The redhead slowly began redden in the face until it matched the colour of his hair. He opened his mouth several times shouting obscenities and cursing, shaking his fist at the blonde, yet he still remained silent. Finally he turned to Granger, pleading with his eyes for her to take the spell of him. She ignored him. Instead she turned to Draco a calculating look in her brown eyes.

"What is it you truly want, Malfoy? I don't believe you, when you say you want a truce."

"Now why wouldn't I want a truce? I am an adult as you said."

"Then why now? You've behaved just like you always do since the start of term. Why the sudden change? You can't possible expect us to believe that you just woke up one morning and knew you wanted a truce if it was offered."

"Believe what you want Mud- Granger. I don't care."

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Fine."

Draco nodded curtly and made to stand up from his seat, but was halted by a warm hand on his arm. He glanced up to find green eyes staring at him. Again they were scrutinizing him, as if Potter was trying to read his mind. Suddenly he felt a little jolt in the back of his mind, but it disappeared before he could even think about what it was. Then unexpectedly the verdant eyes turned impish and Potter grinned.

"So are you going to remove the spell or are we going to leave him like this?" The black haired teen gestured to the sulking redhead.

"Well, I certainly find this an improvement of Mr. Weasley's person." A snide voice interrupted from behind Potter. "Now Mr. Malfoy, I do believe you should return to your own table, it seems as if you have outstayed your welcome." Professor Snape said, while eyeing the now glaring redhead disdainfully.

"Very well, Professor, though if Potter wishes me to stay, it should be his choice. Shouldn't it? There are no rules of not sitting by your own house table during meals."

Snape cast a full fledged 'Death Glare' at Potter and sneered. "No, there aren't, Mr. Malfoy. Though why you would want to spend time with these miscreants is beyond me." With that he stalked away, but not before glaring at the Gryffindors once more, just for good measure.

"I don't get him sometimes." Potter muttered. "What was his point for coming over here other than getting his insult quota for the day done?"

"And telling us indirectly that he does not find our 'truce' with Malfoy appropriate." Granger added.

"That's Snape for you." Potter continued, he looked over at his still silent, still glaring redheaded friend. "Maybe we should get that spell off you, huh Ron?" All he got in response was a withering glare from the sulking teen in question.

"Oh, stop sulking Ron. Finite Incantatum!" Granger waved her wand and released Weasley form the spell.

"Ferret." Weasley glared at the blonde. "If you don't want to find any of your body parts missing within the next few seconds, you'd better get over to your own table." He growled lowly.

"Wow, threats and extortion from a Gryffindor. My, my, how very Slytherin of you Weasel." Draco smirked. "Fine, I'll take my leave. I wouldn't want you to actually be less than your House stands for." With that he strode off to join his housemates, offering a curt nod at Potter.

"Bloody bastard." Was the last he heard from the Gryffindor table before he got out of earshot.

* * *

"Alright Draco, spill. What exactly were you doing over by the Gryffindor Golden Boy?"

"Really, Blaise. I thought that Weasel was talking loud enough for everyone to hear."

"Yeah, well, I just didn't think it was true that you agreed to a truce. I mean between the four of you, you have all thrown so many hexes at each other in the hallways that Filch would be able to keep you all in detention until you turned eighty." Blaise slowly cut out his steak as he tried to eat, while talking to Draco.

"Hmm."

"Draco, come on." Blaise whined, Draco hated it when the dark haired boy whined. It was so annoying. Now if it was Potter, whining and begging him to unspeakable things to his body, it would be another thing. It would be - Draco quickly shook his head, he did not just think that. Damn Potter and that body of his.

"Draco are you listening? Hello!" Blaise was waving a hand in front of his face and the blonde snappishly batted it away. "Hey!" The brunette cried out indignantly.

"Shut up, Blaise. And it's the truth." At Blaise's blank expression, he continued. "Yes, Merlin damn it, I have made a truce with Potter and his band of goody-goodies."

"Ah, so you can lead them into a false sense of security and then strike them down so much harder, right?"

"No." Draco deadpanned. "I've made a truce with them, because I'm tired of being on the receiving end of their curses. Besides this way I can openly look at Potter's bo-" Draco abruptly stopped himself.

"At Potter's body? Ey? So you admit that you're attracted to him?" Blaise's face lit up in glee and perhaps at the possibility of blackmail.

"Fine! I'm attracted to Potter, utterly and totally attracted to him. And if you ever tell anyone about it, I'll make you my first victim of the next charm we learn in class combined with a Severing Charm as well. Got it?" Draco snarled.

"Uh…"

"I'll take that as a yes." The blonde smirked and dug into his chocolate pudding.

* * *

A/N: Now that's a wrap for this time. Read&Review, it's always appreciated, keeps the creativity going and keeps my mind from going into stalemate. Tell me what you think! 


	5. 04 Singing to Deaf Ears

**DISCLAIMER:** Alright listen up. Everyone please be seated, buckle your seatbelt and make yourselves comfortable. Today the journey goes to Slash Island of the HD Association. Of course it would essential to mention that the author does not own anything. Please do not sweet talk the characters, do not feed or pet them, they tend to get attached. If they run off with you, I will be disabled from writing about them.

**WARNING:** May I also please remind you that this is a slash story, meaning that this contains lovers of the same gender. If this does not strike your fancy, then please take your leave, I do not wish for the characters to feel subjected to prejudices. Thank you.

* * *

**Reply to Reviewers:**

**Starrarose:** Shh. I don't know how you got a hold of that information. It was supposed to be classified. Argh. I have a spy in my midst, but who? Hmm, you're only borrowing Harry and Draco for half an hour that's not nearly long enough, borrow them for at least two hours.** 'Grins'**

**QianYun:** Ah, yes now I follow you, of course Draco wouldn't be Draco if he wasn't a nasty little git, nasty yes, cowardly only sometimes. And you tried to avoid reading the part about Draco going over to Gryffindor table? Well, I must admit, when I read your review it sounded to me like you were watching a horror movie, where you know, you just know that something is going to happen around the next corner and you don't want to see it. I'm glad however that you found it brilliant when you finally got there. And I do try to keep my - uhm- the characters in character. Thank you!

**GoddessMoonLady:** Thank you and read on, because next chappie is here. Well, you probably already figured that out**. 'Grins sheepishly'**

**Shuga34:** Thank you for the comment on my grammar and all that. English is only my second language, so it means a lot to me, to hear you say that.

* * *

**Dragon Chronicles**

By Nuin

**04. Singing to deaf ears.**

Hmm. Potter is not such an idiot after all.

He actually has a sense of humour. Though how much is yet to be seen.

Blaise though, is a stark raving lunatic with a wish for a slow torturing death by a dull wooden knife - no, a wooden spoon. It takes longer to carve through the flesh.

Stupid, sodding person, who calls himself my best friend.

But back to Potter. He is truly entertaining to spend time with, even in a non insulting, non cursing, non hexing and most definitely non life threatening way. It's refreshing to see those eyes of his sparkle with something else than contempt.

Of course Blaise would say something like 'Oh, Dray you have a completely and utterly undeniable crush on the Boy-Who-Bloody-Lived, so why don't you just go over there, snog him and get it over with. That way we all can lean back, enjoy the endless amounts of blackmail possibilities and of course the show of two hot boys snogging.'

However Blaise is wrong.

I do not have a crush on Harry Fucking Potter. I may have admitted that to Blaise a couple of days ago, though a that moment I would probably have jumped into a dress and sung the Hogwarts School Song to get him off my back.

Though I stand firm, should Blaise ever mention his thoughts of me having other than friendly Slytherin feelings for Potter, I swear I will do some seriously bodily harm.

* * *

Draco growled softly as he made his way across the leaf covered ground to 'Professor' Hagrid's hut. Why had he even taken this course to begin with? Oh. Yeah. The bet with Pansy. He growled again. Sodding bets that absolutely had to last until the end of Seventh year.

As he caught sight of Blaise and Pansy, he was suddenly reminded of his earlier promise to himself. If Blaise as much as instigated another heart-to-heart conversation about him being in love with Potter, he would make good of his words.

The brunette Slytherin however just grinned at Draco and ignore the blonde's rather scathing glare in his direction.

"A good morning to you, Draco!" Blaise yelled to him, he was still a good ten yards away. "We were beginning to think that you would sleep until lunch! We didn't want to interrupt your beauty sleep, so we just left! Hope you don't mind!" The brunette shouted jovially.

Draco sneered at his friend's behaviour. Blaise wasn't a typical Slytherin. He was too loud mouthed to be one. No, he most definitely was a Slytherin, no doubt about that. He was a Slytherin, just in his own way and most of the time at the cost of other Slytherins. He knew how to wind them up to the point, where they broke out of their shells.

Even _he,_ Draco Malfoy, had almost been pushed so far by the other boy's uncharacteristically, yet undoubtedly, Slytherin ways that he had cast three different silencing charms, a stunning charm and just for good measure a Petrificus Totalis on his dorm mate. He had refused to remove the spells or even letting anyone else remove them for five hours afterwards and only after being threatened with two months of detention from Professor McGonagall had he relented.

Blaise, with his boisterous and unsubtle ways of behaving, would have done great in Gryffindor - though he would never openly admit that - but he was however best suited for Slytherin, with his ruthless and cunning mind. He was a firm believer in lulling people into a false sense of security and then strike at the opportune moment.

Draco finally arrived at the side of his best friend and the blonde forcefully grabbed him by his arm. "Do you have to be so…loud, Blaise?"

"Am I not allowed to properly greet my bestest buddy on such a fine morning?" Blaise fluttered his eyes at the blonde, pulling his arm away from the growling teen.

Draco groaned. "Not when you're so bubbly."

"Bubbly?" The brunette snickered.

"Yes, bubbly. You're acting like a Hufflepuff in heat."

"Eww." Pansy wrinkled her nose at the thought.

"A good morning to you too, Pansy." Blaise grinned as he slung his arms over his companions' shoulders.

"You're just too much, idiot."

"Oh, I try, Love, I try." Blaise sighed dramatically. "Well, speaking about _love_." The brunette began to grin widely, waggling his eyebrow suggestively. "Shouldn't you be over by your boyfriend, Dray?"

Draco glared at Blaise. "You're delusional, Zabini."

"Aw, but you did admit that you're attracted to him." Blaise pouted slightly.

"Tch." The blonde snorted.

"Oh, please. You're not going to take it back, are you?" The brunette Slytherin cried indignantly.

"Of course, since I never meant any of it. It will be a cold day in hell, before I start fancying Harry Potter."

"Then hell must have moved to the north pole." Blaise muttered.

"What?" Draco asked, not having heard what was said.

"Nothing, oh, friend-of-mine-in-denial. Why don't you just do us all a favour?" Blaise said.

"And that would be..?" Draco arched an eyebrow in suspicion.

"I got you to admit that you fancy the bleeding Boy Who Lived - no matter what you say in your defence - so get over there, grab him, find an empty classroom, then give him the shagging of his life and profess you undying love for him. Hagrid won't notice if you two scurry off to have a tryst." The brunette prodded and poked Draco hard in his ribs.

"My undying love! Zabini, you're such an idiot. I do not have feelings for Scarhead." Draco huffed.

"Aww, but you give him pet names. You never did that, when we were shagging on a regular basis."

"Bugger off, Zabini!"

"So you admit it?"

"No!"

"Merlin, you're impossible. Why are you resisting so vehemently? Potter is one of _the _hottest guys in the school, just imagine what he would look like during sex." Blaise shuddered and grinned. "Mmm."

"Whatever." Draco sneered. "Then you go after him, if he turns you on so much."

"Hmm. Maybe I would, if it weren't for the fact that the two of you would look so hot together." Blaise tapped his chin in thought before he practically jumped into the air. "I know! A threesome!"

"Urgh. That's it, I'm leaving, I can feel my brain cells slowly dying by being in company with you." Draco said and began to walk closer to the paddock, where the half-giant had already begun today's lesson.

"Yes, you do that, Dray. Go talk to Potter." Blaise cheered him on, while Pansy merely shook her head in abandon.

As Draco got nearer to his classmates, he easily spotted Potter and his friends, he wasn't about to go their side, since he would probably never hear the end of it from Blaise. Though it seemed that fate was against him, when Potter suddenly turned and caught sight of Draco. The brunette smirked and waved him over, much to the distress of both Potter's friends and Draco himself.

He wasn't about to join them, but when he saw the looks on the faces of Potter's friends, he couldn't help himself. This could be fun.

He nodded at Potter and strode casually over to the brunette. The moment he reached the group of Gryffindors something was thrust into his hands by Potter. He looked down to find a pair of earplugs and he stared questioningly at the green eyed teen.

"We're studying Sirens today. Better put them in."

"Ah, so the oaf - uh, professor -" Draco quickly corrected, when he saw the warning in Potter's eyes. "- has given us yet another fabled and misunderstood monster to study."

"Misunderstood?" Granger huffed. "Sirens can't be misunderstood. They tempt men into their death as a living and they enjoy it."

"Now, now, Hermione." A gruff, but gentle voice said from behind them. "Those poor Sirens can't help it if their song captures men's attention."

Granger groaned at that. "Sure, Hagrid. Of course it isn't their fault either that they purposely use their song to ensnare their victims."

"I thought I never see the day, when Head Girl Hermione Granger contradicted a teacher." Draco smirked.

"Then you've never seen her interact with Trelawney in our third year." Potter said.

"Really, do tell."

"Some other time perhaps, Malfoy." Potter smiled.

"Aww." Draco pouted.

"After class then?"

"Alright."

They both smirked and turned to watch Hagrid explaining to the boys of the class that they should put in their earplugs. The girls didn't need to seeing as they weren't affected by the Siren song.

"Alright, all of you listen up. I'm gonna go get the Sirens now. So boys, make sure your earplugs are in place, they're charmed to only keep out the sound of the Sirens voices. Everything else, you'll be able to hear." Hagrid's voice boomed out to the students, before he left to retrieve the fabled beasts.

When the half giant returned everyone present gasped at the sight. He was leading by a leash in each hand a creature in the category of the famed Hippogriffs. The body was that of slender bird in brown and white colours, but where the bird's head should have been, was in stead that of a beautiful woman. One with long golden hair and piercing blue eyes and the other with brown hair and grey eyes.

Draco could see that the two Sirens were clearly miffed by having to be led by a leash. He smirked at the way they were glaring at the half giant, there went Blaise's theory that every beast in the world was attracted to that oaf. Though the Sirens were not happy, the moment they saw the students, especially the male ones, their beautiful faces lit up in a spark of lust.

The one with golden hair opened her mouth and began to sing or that was what Draco assumed she was doing, since he couldn't hear anything. Then her face suddenly contorted in a flash of anger. Apparently her charms weren't working the way she wanted them to. It definitely didn't get the wanted effect, instead of having any male students trying to get to her, some of the female did. That would be the lesbians and the bisexuals, Draco mused. The half giant clearly hadn't anticipated that.

He chuckled at the large man's antics to get the beasts under control again, seeing as they had decided to go after the males themselves, since they wouldn't come to them. Draco growled at the brown haired one, who was eyeing him appraisingly. Though his growl turned even deeper, when he saw that she turned her attention to the teen standing next to him, Potter. Her eyes ablaze with lust, she tried to take a step closer to the brunette teen, but was cut off by her leash and collar. The blonde one also noticed, who her companion had picked out and joined her in ogling the emerald eyed teen.

Why did everything always have to circle around Potter? Why did everything always happen to Potter? He didn't even take notice of what he was doing. By the time Hagrid had got the struggling Sirens under control and escorted away from the class, Draco found himself standing in a protective position in front of Potter, arms crossed in front of his chest.

He quickly took a step back, in the attempt to cover up his mishap, but when he looked at Potter, he saw the brunette staring at him a contemplative look in his verdant eyes.

"Ah, well, umm, class dismissed." The half giant's voiced called out to them. "I'll just…um…get the Sirens to calm down."

Draco looked expectantly at Potter, who shrugged and the Slytherin and three Gryffindors walked away from the paddock. They were joined by Blaise and Pansy, who kept casting suggestive glances at Draco. He ignored it.

"So." Potter said. "What are we going to do? We have a free period after Care of Magical Creatures. What about you, Malfoy?"

"What a coincidence. Draco has a free period as well." Pansy exclaimed, cutting Draco off, when he was about to answer. "You should do something together."

"I'm going to the library to do homework. Ron, Harry, are you coming." Granger stated, the last part of her sentence though was not supposed to be a question.

"Nah, 'Mione. I'll do it later." Potter told her.

"Fine, but you promise to you homework, right?"

"Yes, Mum. I promise." Potter snickered softly.

Granger and Weasley gave Draco and the other Slytherins a pointed stare, before the two Gryffindors walked away from the now three Slytherins and one Gryffindor.

When the group was far enough away from the paddock, they pulled out their earplugs and vanished them with a flick of their wands. Draco noticed how Blaise and Pansy looked at each other in mutual agreement.

"Well, we have homework to do as well. Might as well get it over with and take time off later. Coming, Pansy Darling?"

"Why yes, dear Blaise. You don't mind do you, Draco? Great." Pansy and Blaise ignored any protests Draco might have and strolled towards the castle, chatting animatedly.

The two boys stared at the backs of the retreating Slytherins and then looked at each other. Potter shrugged. "So anything you gotta do?"

"Nah. Any ideas?"

"Wanna play a game of chess or something?" Potter suggested.

"Sure, why not?"

"I have a set in my dorm, we can-"

"Wait, you want _me_ to play chess with _you_…in Gryffindor commons?" Draco interrupted, arching a delicate eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah?"

"So you're willing to let me, a Slytherin, into the lion's den? Just like that?"

"Yeah, so? We have a truce don't we?"

"Hmm. Alright, lead the way." Draco grinned and followed the brunette to castle.

* * *

A/N: That is for this time. Next time: A game of chess and a lot of questions.

Reviews are always welcome!


	6. 05 Know Thyself

**DISCLAIMER:** Alright listen up. Everyone please be seated, buckle your seatbelt and make yourselves comfortable. Today the journey goes to Slash Island of the HD Association. Of course it would essential to mention that the author does not own anything. Please do not sweet talk the characters, do not feed or pet them, they tend to get attached. If they run off with you, I will be disabled from writing about them.

**WARNING:** May I also please remind you that this is a slash story, meaning that this contains lovers of the same gender. If this does not strike your fancy, then please take your leave, I do not wish for the characters to feel subjected to prejudices. Thank you.

* * *

**Reply to Reviewers:**

**Starrarose:** That's okay then, I can see your point. Besides I doubt that you have much drool left after half an hour of doing it continuously. But please borrow the guys away, just remember to return them.

**TheSSEviLSurgeon:** Ah, yes. Oh, the possibilities of two hot boys in a dorm room**. 'Grins' **Read on and your questions shall be answered.

**QianYun:** Now where would you get such an idea**? 'Whistles innocently'** Honestly snogging in the boys' dorm? Yeah, I liked my Sirens too, because they are mine this time, you know, though the characters isn't, damn. And I'm willing to take faith in your words, since they makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. Ooh, and what shall we do with the 'protective' Draco. I can think of a few things. All right, if I keep babbling like this, you'll never get to read to chapter. So I'll stop.

**GoddessMoonLady:** Yup, I wanted to use a magical beast that hasn't been used before and in the meantime get some action from our dear Draco. And the Gryffies most certainly won't like having Draco around, you'll see.

**The all mighty and powerfulM:** Oh, yeah. Interesting indeed**. 'Grins wickedly'**

**Salena-Jagonashi:** Thank you. I'm glad that you like it.

**FlamengoPenguin:** Aww. Thank you so much. Draco is at his best with those characteristics and Harry, well he's just cute, no matter what you do.

**Shyla-of-Slytherin:** Why thank you.

**NOTE:** So this chapter is out earlier than normal, oh say a week. But what can I say? I got inspired. Enjoy

**

* * *

**

**Dragon Chronicles**

By Nuin

**05. Know Thyself.**

Screams were the first thing Draco heard as he stepped into the Gryffindor Common Room through the portal behind the painting of the Fat Lady. Shrieks of 'ARRGHH! It's a Slytherin!', 'What's Malfoy doing here?' and 'Is the world ending? Malfoy with Harry?' chorused around in the large red and gold room.

"Oh, good. They know I'm here." Draco smirked.

"It seems that way." Potter agreed as he steered the blonde through the room under the glares of the present Gryffindors. "I think we better go up to my dorm room."

"Really?" Draco drawled. "And do what?"

"Play chess. Wasn't that what we agreed?" Potter asked confused, tilting his head sideways staring at Draco with those green eyes of his.

"Of course." The blonde reasoned. On the way up the stairs Draco made sure to imprint everything of his surroundings that could possibly be used later. Hell, he remembered the idiot password '_Gnothi Sauton'_ and from what he knew in general was that passwords to the common rooms changed rarely. Maybe once a month. He snickered silently to himself as he thought of all the pranks he could pull on the Gryffindors with this knowledge

"What's so funny?" Potter suddenly asked, interrupting his train of thought.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all."

Potter arched an eyebrow in doubt, but did otherwise nothing. Soon enough they were at the door to Seventh Year Boys' dorm. The dorm itself was exactly what Draco had expected, messy or to be more accurately, it looked like someone had sent a couple of dragons in there to have a party. Clothes were literally scattered and deposited everywhere. Books and games lay on the floor as well on the beds and bedside tables.

"Sorry, it's a bit messy, but I'll have it cleared away in no time." Potter looked embarrassedly around the room.

"Hmm. Just like I imagined." Draco sniffed disdainfully as he tried not to step in anything. A brightly wrapped object caught his eye and he picked it, only to throw it away just as quickly, when it turned into a mouse.

"Ah, so there it was." Potter sighed as he watched the mouse dart away from them. Draco looked at him expecting an explanation, though the dark haired teen began to clean up instead.

"What was that, Potter?" He finally asked, when his curiosity wouldn't be curbed any longer.

Potter halted in mid action of pushing the things gathered on, what probably was the teen's own bed off and glanced up. "What was what?"

"The thing that turned into a mouse." Draco clarified.

"Oh. It's just one of Fred and George's Wizarding Wheezes. They sent some to Ron for testing at the beginning of the year." Potter shuffled around at the base of his four-poster bed, looking under the sheet that hung haphazardly by the floor. "Now where did I put it?"

"What are you doing, Potter?" Draco asked, though he was highly amused by the sight of one Harry Potter crawling around on all fours under the brunette's bed and flinging odd objects out of his way.

"Looking for my chess board." Came the muffled reply from under the bed.

"Really? Could it perhaps be the one standing over there?" Draco pointed over to one of the windowsills, where there true enough was a chess board. Potter shuffled out and looked at the blonde, following the direction Draco was pointing in with his eyes, Potter's face flushed embarrassedly.

"Uh, yeah." The brunette grinned sheepishly and went to retrieve the game. Walking over to the bed again he placed the board on the sheet and plopped down to sit comfortably, Draco followed suit.

Setting up the black pieces, Potter said. "So want to make this game more exciting?"

"How so?" Draco asked, placing his pieces - the white side - on the board.

Potter took a moment to ponder, while tapping his chin with his fingers. "Well, we could make it a truth or dare game, without the dare. Every time we loose a piece, we have to answer a question."

"Sure, why not." Draco answered, actually liking this idea. He could ask away and know everything he ever wanted to know about Pott- Gryffindor Tower's security. Just in case there was something he had missed.

"Great." Potter smiled.

As the game progressed, they began to loose pieces. Whenever one of Potter's pieces would smash one of Draco's, the brunette always asked simple questions, such as what was his favourite colour, food, drink, artist, his birthday and so on. Draco didn't pay heed to it, if Potter wanted to waste his questions that way, it was fine by him.

Draco however asked everything he could about Gryffindor Tower, had Potter ever played any pranks on Slytherins, and how did he manage to always get away without being caught.

Usually when one of them answered, the other would laugh and ask is it really was true. Such as:

"Your favourite colour is silver and black? What a surprise, when I think about that almost all of your clothes are black and silver."

Or

"So you really have an Invisibility Cloak? That explains a few things, all right it explains a lot of things. So it really was you I saw in third year by the Shrieking Shack?"

It was harmless amicable bantering back and forth that is until Potter finally said check mate. Draco hadn't quite figured out yet how the other had won, since he knew from his own questions that Potter always lost to Weasley in chess and everyone else for that matter. However as Potter uttered those two words, the mother of all questions slipped from the brunette's tongue as well.

"Malfoy? Do you fancy me?"

Abruptly Draco shot back, nearly choking on the pumpkin juice that a house elf had brought for them earlier. He stared a the other boy, while trying to compose himself. Meanwhile Potter looked at him with a mixture of concern and expectation.

Finally Draco trusted himself enough to talk without having a coughing fit. "What makes you think that?"

"Well. Umm." Potter stammered, flushing once again bright red. "Well, you've been acting strange lately and I've notice you watching me. And then you readily agreed to a truce and there's what Zabini told me and you did -"

"Zabini? What did he tell you?" Draco sneered, interrupting the babbling teen.

"Uh. He told me you were repressing a lot of your feelings. Mainly your feelings about me and that you really didn't hate me." The brunette said, while looking at the bedspread as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Really." The blonde drawled. "Why that little snitch. He'll be sorry, when I get my hands on him."

Potter looked up. "So you do fancy me?"

"Potter, I'm sorry. Obviously Zabini has lead you astray with lies. I don't fancy you."

"Oh. Umm. That's okay." Potter then looked intently at Draco. "But I don't believe you."

"WHAT? But-"

"If you don't fancy me. Then prove it. Kiss me!" Potter demanded.

"Kiss you. How is that going to prove anything?" Draco scoffed.

"Kiss me and if you don't feel anything, then you don't fancy me."

"And why would you do this?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"I thought it was obvious, I get to kiss you." Potter answered, looking determinately at the blonde in front of him.

"Huh? Wait, you fancy me then? You're gay?"

"Uh, yeah? A problem with that?"

"No, who would have a problem with the Boy-Who-Lived fancying them? And I don't care that you're gay, I would be a hypocrite if I did." Draco mocked. "Fine I'll kiss you. Though it's going to be the first and last kiss you'll ever get from me."

"Just do it, Malfoy."

"Fine." Draco began to lean forward and he glanced at Potter's lips. They looked soft to the touch, pink and full, begging to be kissed. He unconsciously licked his lips. He gazed up into the verdant eyes of the other boy, they were nervous, but an underline of lust was also present. So Potter really fancied him? A pleasant surprise, one that he would take advantage of.

Whatever control Draco had thought he would keep, vanished when his lips touched Potter's. The brunette's lips were so soft that he couldn't help but press closer to taste more. Potter willingly complied and deepened the kiss. Trailing Draco's lips with the tip of his tongue, the blonde's lips parted slightly and Potter took the chance to slip his tongue into Draco's mouth.

Suddenly Draco lunged forward, pushing Potter onto his back and pinning the brunette to the bed, while his own tongue ravished Potter's mouth. Draco was lost in the taste of the Gryffindor, urgently he sought for more and he got it by having Potter's tongue twine around his. Where had Potter learned to kiss like that?

Their hands had just begun to wander, when a loud voice interrupted them from behind the closed door to the room.

"Hey Harry, you in there?" It sounded suspiciously like Weasley, then the door banged open. "Have you heard that the others are saying that Malfoy is…here…in…the…tower!" Weasley's eyes widened comically at the sight of his best friend and worst enemy together on Potter's bed, snogging the daylights out of each other. The two boys immediately stilled their actions and turned to stare at the redhead, awkward expressions on their faces.

Weasley made a small squeaking noise, quickly covering his eyes, he cried. "ARGHH! MY EYES! I did not just see that!" He tempted fate by looking again, only to look away just as quickly. "I'll just leave now." With that the redhead ran out the door and slammed it shut.

The Slytherin and Gryffindor looked at the closed door for a moment, before staring at each other. Potter was the first to react by shrugging, he grinned. "Now where were we?"

Draco stared at Potter for a few more seconds, then suddenly he jumped away from the brunette. He shouldn't have done any of the things he had just done in the last ten minutes. He needed to leave. "I think Weasley had the general idea, I'll just be leaving now." He started to move towards the door, when Potter stopped him.

"No, you won't." The brunette said heatedly.

"Yes, I-"

"You're not leaving, Draco!"

"Draco? Since when are we on first name basis?" Draco arched an eyebrow in question.

"Since I just had my tongue down your throat." Potter said as if he were stating the obvious.

"Whatever, I'm still leaving."

"No, you're not."

Irritated Draco turned around to face the dark haired teen. "And pray tell, why not?" He snarled.

"Because you still haven't answered my question."

"What question?" Draco asked unsure as Potter slinked over to him and began lapping at Draco's neck with his tongue.

"Do…you…fancy…me?" Potter emphasized every word with a lick to his throat.

Draco was lost for words and he was sorely tempted to give in, especially when Potter began to move up towards his mouth.

"I- Uh…Nnn-No! No, I don't fancy you! Why would I ever fancy someone like you? Now…get off!" Draco exclaimed and pushed Potter away. He stalked towards the door, but not before noticing the hurt look in the jade green eyes as he took one last look at Potter. Then he was out the door, he stormed through the common room and out the portrait hole.

He ran all the way back to the Slytherin dorms, not being able to get the image of the hurt expression in the brunette's eyes out of his mind.

* * *

**A/N1:** Isn't it just unfair to leave the chapter like this? Well, that's just to bad. Review if you like, though I greatly appreciate it.

**A/N2:** Oh, yeah. **Gnothi Sauton** is ancient Greek for '**Know Thyself'**, just the Latin phrase '**Temet Nosce'. **

**Next time: **Lets see what happens, when Draco is forced to re-evaluate his feelings and thoughts of one Harry Potter. While being blacklisted by everyone else. FLUFF.


	7. 06 Boy Meets Boy

**DISCLAIMER:** Alright listen up. Everyone please be seated, buckle your seatbelt and make yourselves comfortable. Today the journey goes to Slash Island of the HD Association. Of course it would essential to mention that the author does not own anything. Please do not sweet talk the characters, do not feed or pet them, they tend to get attached. If they run off with you, I will be disabled from writing about them.

**WARNING:** May I also please remind you that this is a slash story, meaning that this contains lovers of the same gender. If this does not strike your fancy, then please take your leave, I do not wish for the characters to feel subjected to prejudices. Thank you!

* * *

**Replying to Reviewers, yay:**

**Salena Jonagashi:** You shouldn't be able to feel sorry for Harry much longer, I you catch my drift**. 'wink wink'**

**Ranma Higurashi:** Ay, ay captain, have updated!

**GoddessMoonLady:** An entire one-shot of HarryDraco snogging? Methinks I will have to read this, what is it called? Oh, yeah and some more snogging in this chapter too.

**QianYun:** Well, I sad to read that your spirits were soaring and then dropped, but I would advise you get them soaring again, especially for this chapter. And I do think I will put in some compliments. Answers: Why thank you and you're much too kind**. 'Grins'**

**Morsus:** I like my Blaise as well, he is to Draco, what Ron is too Harry, so he should be funny as well.

**Zoomaphonethepirate:** You do sound intelligent, I'll pass on your words to Draco, maybe he'll come to his senses.

**Starrarose:** Well, hopefully Mr. Malfoy won't be cruising down that river for much longer.

**The all mighty and powerfulM:** You said it, how can anyone not like poor, wittle Hawwy? He's so cute.

**Quenelle:** Oh, he'll be back. Very soon in fact. Very soon

**Addmoose2004:** Exactly!

**FlamencoPenguin:** Yes, Ron needs some spotlight as well, so I gave him some. And he'll get some more in this chapter. Now Draco is probably already regretting it. Wait and see.

**Muerte Roja:** Feed you? Fine, here's your large order of D/H Slash, enjoy your meal.

**Sara: **I'm not evil. Just because I was sorted into Slytherin and has a certain mean streak doesn't mean that I'm evil…does it? **'Looks pleadingly at everyone'**

**Sheyda:** Oh, they try all they can. If they succeed, well the answer is in this chapter.

* * *

**Dragon Chronicles**

By Nuin

**06. Boy Meets Boy.**

Dear Merlin, what have I done?

I kissed him.

I bloody well kissed him!

I don't fancy him, I don't.

But I kissed him. And I liked it.

Having him writhing under me as we snogged.

And what's worse is, I want to kiss him again.

I am such an idiot. Why did I give in the first place? But I liked it.

And then I ran out on him.

Fool. That's what I am. A fool. I wanted to kiss him again, I still do.

But I don't fancy him.

I don't fancy that sodding Gryffindor.

…

But he fancies me.

Stupid Gryffindor.

I…

* * *

Draco only heard a deep growl before his journal was snatched from him. He looked up to see Blaise standing beside him with a murderous look in his eyes. Behind the dark haired Slytherin stood Pansy eyeing him with barely concealed disappointment. So much for the Slytherin way of hiding your emotions like a professional and not give anyone a look of your vulnerabilities. Draco looked back at Blaise. The brunette sneered and callously flipped through the book to the last written page.

"So it's true." Blaise growled and shook his head in disappointment. "Draco Malfoy, you're an idiot."

"What?" Draco said astounded.

"You had Harry Potter writhing under you. You were snogging one of _the_ hottest guys in Hogwarts. A guy who admitted to fancying you. And _you_ LEFT! You IDIOT!" Blaise roared.

"Wow, thanks for your support, Blaise. It means a lot." Draco snarled offended as he ripped the book back from his dorm mate.

Pansy stepped closer and placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. She looked down at the seated teen. "Blaise is right. You are an idiot. Harry told you that he fancied you. And you -being the moron that you are - rejected him."

"Do you know how much it took for him to tell you that?" Blaise scorned. "He was absolutely certain that you didn't see him in that way…But he hoped."

"Wait, how do you know that?"

"Duh! I talked to him. He's a great guy, you know. Pansy and I have worked very hard to make sure that he would tell you that he likes you. And then you go and ruin it."

"But-"

"Don't interrupt me, when I'm talking, Draco Malfoy. We are your friends. We want you to be happy. And shouldn't you be happy, when you find out that a guy you like, returns your feelings?" Blaise finished scolding the blonde.

"But I don't fancy Harry Sodding Potter." Draco persisted, glaring at his fellow Slytherins.

"Please, Draco. Don't stay in denial, it's not healthy. You just hurt his feelings, go apologize and make up." Pansy administered.

"But he's a Gryffindor." He tried again, anything to avoid having to admit, what he had a creeping suspicion was true. That he really did fancy the dark Gryffindor.

"So?" Blaise asked nonchalantly. "I'm shagging Finnigan."

"WHAT!"

"Where did you think I got my info on Potter from? An epiphany? Tch. I've been spending a lot of time in Gryffindor Tower these past months. Along the way I got to know the lions for who they are. Snakes in lion's clothing."

"What do you mean?" Draco looked horrified at his best friend.

Blaise grinned and dumped himself casually on one of the beds. "Well, they are all about loyalty and bravery and that crap, of course. But trust me, when they decide to stick up for one of their friends, don't expect them to be prudish about stooping to a more underhanded Slytherin level. They'll do what's necessary." Blaise leaned back against the head, placing his arms behind his neck. "So if I were you, you'd better go apologize to Harry, before something happens to you."

"That's the second time you called Potter, Harry." Draco pointed out, still processing all this new information.

"Well, that's his name isn't it?" Blaise smirked. "Now go! Wouldn't want you to wake up one day missing certain things, now would we?"

"Uh-uh." Draco gulped. "All right, I'll go apologize to him." He began walking out the door, just as he reached it, he turned to look at the brunette Slytherin. "He really fancies me?" He asked.

"Yes, now go get him. Before it's too late and Pansy and I have to look for a new best friend." Blaise sighed, got off the bed and went over to Draco gently pushing the blonde out the door.

* * *

When Draco finally, after a few well placed and very long detours, ended up at the portrait of the Fat Lady, the guardian of Gryffindor Tower, he was nervous. He knew he needed to talk with Potter. He wasn't about to deny it anymore. He might feel a little more than the friendship a truce should offer. And he was willing to see if it could become more. That is if he still had a chance.

As he looked up to speak the password, he found the Lady glaring at him. Draco was taken back by the outright loathing in her painted eyes.

"You have no business here Slytherin Child. Go away." She sneered.

"But I need to see Potter." Draco said.

"No, you don't. You've hurt one of my boys more than enough. Such a sweet boy he is. And I will not have you hurt him more." She looked away from him, titling her chin in disgust.

"But I've come to apologize." Draco tried again. "And I have the password."

"Don't bother with the password. Young Miss Granger took the liberty of changing it after you left. A good choice. And it's a little late to apologize. You broke my boy's heart, nasty little Slytherin." She snarled and huffed.

"Please, I really need to speak with him. I'm really sorry that I hurt him. But I can't make it better if you won't let me talk to him." Draco ground out, getting frustrated with her perseverance in keeping him out.

The Fat Lady looked into his eyes as if searching his soul for lies. Then finally she scoffed and opened the gateway. "Very well, just this once. But Merlin and the Founders help you, should you hurt him again."

"Thank you." Draco said relieved and he stepped through.

Though the second he entered the Gryffindor Common Room, he was violently pushed up against a wall. He stared into blazing blue eyes and red bangs were hanging in front of the hate filled eyes. Ronald Weasley growled as he held Draco up by the collar of his shirt.

"You have got some nerve coming back here, after what you did to Harry."

"Wait…WAIT, Weasley." Draco defended himself. "I came to apologize."

"Really?" Weasley drawled, eerily reminiscent of the drawl of one Severus Snape, Potions Master. "I don't believe you." Murmurs from the other Gryffindors in the room agreed.

"Gah." Draco choked as the redhead's hold on his collar tightened. "I just…had this conversation with the Fat Lady. She let me in. Give me a benefit of a doubt."

Weasley cocked an eyebrow, staring at him sceptically. "Fine. But you better not screw up again. We've just learned some interesting new hexes in Defence. You wouldn't want us to seek out a Malfoy test dummy, now would you?" Weasley mocked and let Draco down none too gently.

"Uh, yeah. He's up in the dorm, right? I'll just go find him." Draco quickly dashed up the staircase to the Seventh Year Boy's dorm room and away from the flock of angry Gryffindors. He halted to a stop before the heavy oak door and knocked. A muffled 'come in' replied.

When he opened the door he saw Potter sitting on the bed, legs drawn up to his chest, his arms were slung around them and his head was buried in them. Granger was sitting beside him and she glared at him, just like everyone else had done today.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"I wanted to talk to Potter, if that's all right Granger?" Draco asked.

"Haven't you done enough. Go away." She exclaimed.

"No." Draco said determined. "I haven't gone through threats from my friends, the Fat Lady and the Weasel, just to be sent away by you."

She scrutinized his face, before finally answering. "Okay." She turned to Potter and patted his arm. "I'll be downstairs, should you need me, all right Harry?"

Potter lifted his head and nodded, refusing to look at Draco. Granger smiled and left the dorm.

Draco shifted awkwardly on his feet, not knowing how to start. Though Potter decided to help him out. "Will you just sit down, Malfoy?" He said annoyed, Draco was quick to follow the order.

"Umm, Potter." Draco began uncertainly.

"Just spit it out, Malfoy. Say it and get out, so you don't have to spend more time in my lowly presence than necessary." Potter ordered.

"I just wanted to apologize, Potter. I'm sorry."

"For what? What exactly are you sorry for, Malfoy?" Potter glared. "Are you sorry for kissing me? I did ask you to do so. Or are you sorry for yelling at me? Or running away, when I overstepped a boundary, I shouldn't have?"

Draco drew a deep breath, thinking the situation over in his mind again. "Let me ask you a question."

"What?" Potter demanded angrily.

"Do you fancy me? Is it true? Do you?"

"That was three questions." Potter pointed out.

"And all had the same meaning, well, sort of. But do you fancy me?"

Potter sighed heavily, looking down at his feet. "Yes."

Draco smiled and moved closer to the dark haired teen. He wasn't about to back away now. He had thought about this a lot on his way from the Slytherin Dungeons to the Gryffindor Tower. He really had been stupid. He could have this boy, this great looking man all to himself. He already knew that Potter was a great kisser, but what else could he do? He wanted to find out. And in the process he might even come to like Potter. Love was not an issue, yet. Not so early. Though being with Potter would also strengthen their truce and he could prove to Potter and his friends that he wasn't such a bad guy.

Now there was a challenge.

Convincing Weasley that he wasn't all that bad, he wasn't going to say he was good guy. He wouldn't want them to think that he was some kind of Hufflepuff in Slytherin disguise. Which he definitely wasn't. No, he was 100 Slytherin high quality purebred wizard. And it was going to stay that way.

Slowly he lifted his hand to Potter cheek and caressed it, startling the green eyed teen. Inch by inch he scuttled closer until he was nose to nose with the other male. He took a moment to stare into those impossible green eyes. Then he moved in for the kill. He attacked Potter's lips and mouth, tasting it all. They kissed for a few minutes before the need for air made itself noticeable.

Draco reluctantly drew back and smirked at the flustered look on his partner. Potter panted all while looked dazedly at Draco. Then he spoke. "What are you doing?"

"I thought it was obvious, Potter."

"Yeah, well, I thought you said you would never fancy me." Potter replied bitterly.

"Yeah, well." Draco grinned, mimicking Potter's words. "I was stupid…and in denial."

Potter began to laugh slightly. "Oh, my. The world has just come to an end. Draco Malfoy actually saying that he is less than perfect?"

"Hey, I am perfect in every way, for your information. I'm just saying that I too can make mistakes sometimes." Draco huffed.

"Sure, Draco, sure." Potter continued to laugh.

Draco growled, aggravated and decided to punish Potter by attacking his mouth again. They fell back on the bed with Draco on top and kissed hungrily, nearly devouring each other. When their lips parted, Potter whispered. "So what does this make us? I mean, I fancy you, you fancy me. Are we together?"

"Would you like us to be?" Draco drawled huskily.

"Yeah." Potter said breathlessly.

"Then we are, Potter."

"Harry." Potter interjected.

"Huh?" Draco blinked, not catching on.

"If we're together as in boyfriend and boyfriend, then you'll have to call me Harry." Potter demanded.

"All right, Pot- Harry." Draco smirked. "I trust that you would want to do the same?"

"Of course." Pot-Harry answered.

"Then you have my permission to call me Draco. No pet names, only Draco. No, baby or blondie or cutie…though you can call me gorgeous and Master is allowed too." Draco smirked.

"Oh, you are full of yourself." Harry grinned and leaned up to kiss Draco again, to which the blonde willingly complied.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Draco and Harry sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Oh, and feel free to review!

However this story is not over yet, not even in the vicinity of it. Well, we haven't heard the three magic words yet, have we?

Therefore

**Next Time:** Our favourite couple is off to a flying start. Though how are the friends handling all of this? And everyone else for that matter


	8. 07 Intrigues of The Best Possible Meanin...

**DISCLAIMER:** Alright listen up. Everyone please be seated, buckle your seatbelt and make yourselves comfortable. Today the journey goes to Slash Island of the HD Association. Of course it would essential to mention that the author does not own anything. Please do not sweet talk the characters, do not feed or pet them, they tend to get attached. If they run off with you, I will be disabled from writing about them.

**WARNING:** May I also please remind you that this is a slash story, meaning that this contains lovers of the same gender. If this does not strike your fancy, then please take your leave, I do not wish for the characters to feel subjected to prejudices. Thank you

* * *

**Reply to the awesome Reviewers:**

**The all mighty and powerfulM:** Yesss, the Master bit is one of my favourites as well, just to show how conceited Draco is.

**Puppet in The Corner:** You could say that. I'm not denying it.

**Quenelle:** I doubt that there will be some Hiroshima Minor damage, better make it Major, just in case. And this is not the last chapter. I'm having far too much writing this to end it.

**Draco's Dragon 969:** Well, you're right it can hardly get any sexier with the two of them kissing, but I can try. Who Pansy is dating? Haven't quite figured that out yet. But I'll let you know, when I do.

**Argo:** Yes, I can see your reasoning in that. However I have taken it into accounting. Things, many thing indeed will be explained in this chapter. Hope the answers live up to your expectations of Draco and the others.

**Starrarose:** Ron? Hex poor little old Draco? Why I never!…Okay, so I thought about. Though there won't be any hexing in this chapter. Maybe later, right now, Ron is still evaluating Draco, giving him the benefit of a doubt, however small it may be.

**FlamengoPenguin:** The Master part is just so typical Draco, I had to put it in. And Harry's buddies get some more limelight in this chapter. Though if it is for the better or worse?

**GoddessMoonLady:** Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream! Stop at the town called 'End of Denial' and life will be a dream! And you were right there weren't an actual plot in your story. Except for the plot were they stop being enemies?

**Anon:** Thank you.

**QianYun:** Mmhmm, I definitely like my version of the Fat Lady. I see her as the kind of motherly type, since she is the one protecting to the kids in her tower. Well, Harry shouldn't be a sissy that breaks down in tears just like that, he's a though kid, so he deserves to be written that what. And I really like Blaise/Seamus, they're just so cute together.

**TheFlamingPhoenix:** Kissing as a punishment? That's just Draco's twisted way of thinking**. 'Grins'**

**Zoomaphonethepirate:** The friends will handle it, one way or another. And thanks for finishing the song, I was just too lazy to do it myself.

**Tora88:** Why thank you!

**Ranma Higurashi:** Have done so! Just scroll down.

* * *

**Dragon Chronicles**

By Nuin

**07. Intrigues of The Best Possible Meaning.**

"ARRGGGHHH! My eyes!"

"Ron, please. Calm down." Harry pleaded as he tried to get Weasley to remove his hands from shielding his eyes. Draco found it highly amusing, watching his newly appointed boyfriend chasing after the redhead around the dormitory. It was amazing that Weasley didn't knock into anything, considering that he valiantly tried no to look at Harry or Draco. Though it really was Weasley's own fault. He was the one, who had walked in on them, while they were in the middle of sealing their mutual agreement of fancying each other by snogging.

"I _am_ calm. But could you two please draw the curtains, when you decide to shag?"

"We weren't shagging, Ron." Harry glared.

"No, but you could have been." Weasley finally removed his hands and glared back at the black haired teen. Then he moved to leave to room, murmuring. "At least 'Mione and me had the decency to do so."

Harry started and narrowed his eyes. "You and Hermione shagged in here?"

Weasley stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned around to face the other wizard. His face had a stricken expression and a deep blush. "Umm…" He began, his eyes darting back and forth between Harry and the brunette's bed, trying to make the action inconspicuous. However Harry noticed the movement and paled drastically.

"You didn't shag on my bed, did you?" Harry's temper flared. "Oh, you did not. No, you didn't, please tell me you didn't, Ron?"

"Umm…"

When Draco heard this, he was quick to jump off the bed, dusting off any imaginary dirt.

"You shagged on Harry's bed?" Draco growled, the mumbled to himself. "I was on a bed, where the Weasel and Granger shagged?" He shuddered at the unwanted image.

"My bed! Ew, ew, ew! On MY bed! How could you?" The brunette exclaimed as he paced back and forth, then he stopped, looked at Weasley and yelled. "DOBBY!"

With a loud crack the small House Elf appeared and smiled widely at Harry. "What can Dobby be doing for Harry Potter Sir?" It asked eagerly.

Harry smiled back at the House Elf, before continuing. "Dobby, could you please get me a new bed?"

"A new bed? Harry Potter Sir?" The little creature asked unsurely, looking to and fro the bed and Harry.

"Uhh, yeah…you know. It's really old, all rickety and unstable."

The House Elf went over to the bed, prodded and poked it. "Harry Potter Sir, there is being nothing wrong Harry Potter Sir's bed." It finally declared.

Harry glared at the offending bed, he went to his bedside table and grabbed his wand. He then muttered a Severing Charm and cut off one of the bed's legs. The brunette looked at Dobby. "There is now."

The creature couldn't argue with that, it shrugged, snapped it's fingers and the bed vanished only to be replaced by another. It smiled self-satisfied and turned once again to Harry. "Is there being anything else Dobby can do for Harry Potter Sir?"

Harry shook his head. "No, but thank you for your help, Dobby. You did great."

The House Elf smiled widely again and disappeared with a crack. Draco stared at Harry in disbelief, his boyfriend treated House Elves like this? As if they were equals? Why did it even surprise him? Harry was the epitome of being fair and gentle. Of course he would be kind to servants.

Draco looked at the new bed, it seemed nice and plush, just what he needed. So he let himself drop onto the mattress and reclined against the headboard, watching the two bickering Gryffindors with amusement.

"Ron, what were you thinking? Shagging on my bed?"

"Uhh, I wasn't really thinking-" Weasley defended himself.

"I can believe that." Draco added from his spot.

"Shut up, Ferret." The redhead growled. "What I mean is, it just sorta happened and we weren't really that concerned with whose bed we were on, so-"

"Enough, Ron. Ew! I really don't want to hear anymore. Just promise that you won't do it again." Harry placed a hand on Weasley's shoulder and forced him to look Harry in the eyes. "If you want to shag, then why come here? What about Hermione's room? She's Head Girl, she has her own room."

"Umm…" The redhead stammered.

Draco was suddenly struck by a thought. "It's obvious, Harry." He said, getting the other two boy's attention. "They did it here for the thrill of suspense. Not knowing when or if they were going to get caught in the act." He smirked.

"Oh, ew, Ron. Couldn't you have done that on your own bed, then."

"Yeah." Draco supplied, while grinning wickedly. "The only one, who is going to get fucked on this bed -" He pointed at the bed he was on. "-is Harry."

"Excuse me?" Harry said incredulously. "No, Draco. The one who is going to get fucked is you. You're the sub in this relationship."

Draco jumped up. "The hell I'm not. I'm not a sub."

"Oh, yes, you are." Harry glared.

"No, I'm not." Draco glare back.

"You are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Yes, you ARE!"

"No, I'm not. Besides I remember a certain Gryffindor that was practically writhing beneath me some time ago, when we snogged the first time." Draco smirked.

"That may have been the case then. But had you not run away little a girl, I would definitely have ended on top." Harry said determinedly, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Draco fumed.

Weasley looked back and forth between them. "I'm just going to leave now. I don't want to be here for this." He spun around and left the now bickering Slytherin and Gryffindor couple.

* * *

It was two very cross students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that entered the Great Hall for dinner some time later that evening. They had agreed to disagree about who was going to top. But that didn't mean that they wouldn't resort to any means possible to get what each of them wanted.

Somehow Harry had managed to convince Draco to sit with him at the Gryffindor House Table. Okay, so Harry had bribed him with the prospect of a serious make-out session, something like that didn't bother him. Not at all. So they made their way over to the table and sat down in the seats the Granger and Weasley had saved, one obviously for Harry, but Draco was surprised to see a seat for him as well.

When they sat down Draco was met with a glare from none other than Neville Longbottom sitting opposite from him. Draco gave the smaller boy a puzzled look. Longbottom still glared and leaned forward.

"If you hurt Harry, Malfoy. I'll make sure that my cauldron blows up on purpose right in your face, next time we have Potions." Longbottom said for once not stuttering in the presence of the Slytherin.

"Harry, did you see that?" Draco asked with wide silver eyes. "Longbottom just threatened me."

"Yeah, I saw it." Harry said with equally wide emerald green eyes.

"He threatened me with Potions." The blonde exclaimed.

"Yes, I noticed that too." Harry answered.

"Well?" Draco prodded. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you. He's your friend."

"You know, Draco. You're acting awfully lot like a girl right now." Harry grinned slyly.

"Am not." Draco shot back.

"Oh, yes, you are. In my opinion, you're acting so much like a girl that it would meaningless otherwise, if you were to top."

"WHAT!" Draco squawked very un-Malfoy-ish. "I am not the girl in this relationship, Potter."

"Oh, no. You're not going to have this conversation again." Weasley groaned, hiding his face in his hands. Granger shot up at the words.

"You mean they've had this conversation before?" She grinned. "Do tell."

"HERMIONE!" Harry cried embarrassedly.

"'Mione, I've just lost all respect for you." The redheaded part of the Gryffindor Trio sighed.

"What?" She shrugged. "It's perfectly healthy to be curious."

"Sure, 'Mione. But not about who gets to top." Weasley tried to explain. "This is Harry and Malfoy we're talking about. Just the thought of it…Oh, thanks a lot Hermione, now I've got these horrible mental images. Urgh."

"We think it's hot." Brown and Patil said in perfect synchronization a few seats down from them.

"We didn't ask for your opinion." Weasley called out. The two girls looked clearly miffed at this, however they didn't turn away from them, but continued to listen riveted to their conversation, just like everyone else at the table.

"Malfoy." Granger began, tapping a finger to her chin. "Actually there is something I would like to know more than who is going to top."

Draco arched a delicate eyebrow in question and popped a carrot into his mouth.

"How come you came back so quickly after you ran out on Harry?"

"Uh…"

"Yes?"

Draco looked around at the faces of the assembled Gryffindors, all looking very interested in what he was about to say. Several glared threateningly at him, eyes saying that he had better make it good. He cleared his throat.

"Well, um, the way I saw it. I had three options. One: I could stay away and be hounded by Zabini and Parkinson." He ticked it off on his finger. "Two: I could flee the country." Another finger went up. "And three: I could suck it up, apologize to Harry, end my alleged trip into denial and snog him, while plotting my revenge on my so-called best friends, who meddled with my life."

"Flee the country, Draco?" Harry mused with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time. Number one was definitely out of the way." Draco said. "I would rather lock myself in the Potions classroom with a hundred Longbottoms than having those two hound me about hurting Harry."

"You would have deserved it." Granger stated.

"Hey!"

"Oh, get over it, Malfoy." Weasley groaned.

"Why would Zabini and Parkinson hound you so much about it? They're both Slytherins, it doesn't fit, they should be on your side." Granger suddenly asked.

"Well, Pansy just likes to piss me off and Blaise, well I don't really know about him -"

"Blaise was doing me a favour."

"Seamus?" Harry exclaimed as the sandy haired Gryffindor came up to them, dragging Zabini along with him. "Oh, Merlin, please tell me you didn't meddle in my love life, again."

"Okay, Harry. I didn't meddle in your love life." Finnigan grinned sweetly as he sat down at the table.

"Seamus, you promised." Harry implored.

"Yeah, well…I lied."

"Wait a second." Draco interrupted. "Finnigan has tampered with your love life before, Harry?"

"Several times, yes." Harry deadpanned. "Blind dates and the such."

"They weren't that bad, Harry. Terry was a darling, wasn't he?" Finnigan smiled.

"He was the best of the lot you picked out without my consent, but rather clingy. I never asked you to do this, Seamus."

"But you needed someone to spend your time and have lots of sex with." The Irish Gryffindor whined. "Besides underneath all that leather, those bikers were a regular bunch of old fashioned romantics."

"Hn." Harry snorted.

"And that guy we picked up at the Muggle night club was good looking."

"He thought I was a girl." The green eyed teen growled.

"Well, that's what you get for having your hair down past your shoulders, Harry." Granger snickered as she teasingly ran a hand through his short black hair.

"Why do you think I had it cut?" Harry smirked and batted her hand away.

"Harry looked like a girl, you say?" Draco pondered, softly tapping his fingers to his chin.

"Oh, no, you don't. We're not getting into that conversation again." Harry rounded on Draco, already knowing where the train of the blonde's thoughts were heading. "You're the girl in this relationship, we already established that."

"You mean, you established that I was to be the sub. Dream on, Four-Eyes. I am going to top."

"Not bloody likely, Ferret." Harry huffed, crossing his arms.

"Oh, will you two just shut up about it? I don't want to hear anymore." Weasley cried exasperated. "My ears are going to bleed, if you keep it up."

"Aww, Weasel. If you wanted us to stop talking about who…is…going…to…top." Draco emphasized the words, grinning at the cringing redhead's antics. "You really shouldn't have given me a reason to continue."

"Why don't you just go with whatever is feeling right at the moment? I know Blaise and I did, when we ended up in an empty classroom at the end of Sixth Year." Finnigan smirked.

"A marvellous idea, Seam'. In fact, why don't we go do that right now?" Blaise said and dragged the Gryffindor out of the Great Hall.

"Urgh, more mental images." Weasley groaned. "'Mione, could you please Obliviate me? I don't think I can stand much more."

Granger just arched an eyebrow incredulously at her boyfriend.

"All the more reason to proceed." Draco smirked and hauled Harry towards him by the brunette's waist. "I think I want a kiss right now."

Harry hardly had the time to protest before Draco's mouth covered his own. Though both of them ignored the cry of horror from Weasley.

* * *

**A/N:** So, I've brought Dobby into the story. Can't have a Harry Potter story without Dobby. He's just so cute.

Anyway **next time: **Will there be shagging? Or will Draco plot his revenge on those meddlesome fools? Hmm, perhaps both? But who will be on top? And some more Blaise/Seamus as well. Some Ron/Hermione. Aw, hell, just expect to see all of the main couples.


	9. 08 Mind on The Matter At Hand

**DISCLAIMER:** Alright listen up. Everyone please be seated, buckle your seatbelt and make yourselves comfortable. Today the journey goes to Slash Island of the HD Association. Of course it would essential to mention that the author does not own anything. Please do not sweet talk the characters, do not feed or pet them, they tend to get attached. If they run off with you, I will be disabled from writing about them.

**WARNING:** May I also please remind you that this is a slash story, meaning that this contains lovers of the same gender. If this does not strike your fancy, then please take your leave, I do not wish for the characters to feel subjected to prejudices. Thank you.

* * *

**Replies to Reviewers:**

**TheFlamingPhoenix:** Dobby and Yoda? Haven't really thought of it that way, but now that you mention it. They do seem similar. And thanks for the gold stars**. 'Polishes them proudly and puffs up her chest like the Perfect Prefect Percy Weasley'**

**Zoomaphonethepirate:** You're absolutely right about Draco never wanting to touch Ron's bed. In what could be his own words, 'He would rather sleep in bed of Devils Snare.'

**Quenelle:** Just remember to keep the key for the bomb shelter lock so that you can come out and read.

**Riku-Paupue-Sora:** Uh, thanks…I think? I've never had a review quite like that before, but here's your update.

**BewareoftheTornado:** Well, you could have been many places…Hawaii, Asia, somewhere in the U.S., Europe…I'll just shut up now. Draco on top, well he's going to be fighting for it, that for sure. And thanks for your kind words about my grammar.

**Sheree:** Harry on top, got it. So far, it's equally divided between the two in the reviewers' opinion.

**QianYun:** Mental Images Good. Definitely, that is if you have the same images I put in Ron's head. But wait, drug story? OMG, I have become a drug dealer, NOOOOO! Hmm. I took that a lot better than I thought. And definitely non-sissy Harry, he's a freaking hero, he can't be a sissy. Unlike other plagiarizing attention seeking morons, coughLockhartcough.

**Ranma Higurashi:** Well, the captain bit. In your review to that chapter you asked me update soon, so in my simple and sugar high mind at the time, I figured you were giving me a direct order, therefore I had to follow my captain's command. And flee the country? Just Draco in all his glory and plotted schemes**. 'Grins'**

**The almighty and powerfulM:** I doubt that, even if they wanted to get even, Harry wouldn't be able to persuade Draco to even touch Ron's bed with the tip a fingernail.

**Teya the Amazing:** Well, We have to remember that these are two 17 year old boys and with hormones as such. Lets face the facts: the average male thinks about sex every six minutes or so I've heard. Besides, the scenario, Ron outburst, which leads to Draco's words about just exactly what is going to happen on Harry's bed in the future, not determined yet, creates a challenge to Harry's authority. He is usually in charge of everything, except the research, so why would he relinquish control so easily? Draco is challenging him and when has Harry ever backed down? Oh, and Harry is definitely not a virgin, nor is he a quasi slut. Somewhere in between.

**GoddessMoonLady:** Dobby, I just had to put in Dobby. Such a cute character, in that overreacting, overprotective, overly helpful kind of way.

**Argo: **In my opinion, though, every time Harry and Draco fought in the past, they always went straight to the core of things. Without respect of the people involved's feelings. They tend to get caught up in their fights, so much that they forget about who they are with at the moment or where they are. All that counts is getting the upper hand of the other. A thing I can hardly see change, just because they are together. At least that's the impression I have of them.

**Starrarose:** Turn and turn about? Ooh, I like that

**NOTE**: All right, I have rectified the minor mistakes i have made in the text and i hope that I got them all. The minor mistakes counting some misspelled words and some words that were missing. Thank you to QianYun and Ahja Reyn for pointing it out to me!

* * *

**Dragon Chronicles**

By Nuin

**08. Mind on The Matter At Hand.**

Running a hand through the thick raven-black hair of his boyfriend, Draco tugged an unresisting and grinning Harry closer. The brunette leaned in with his entire body and trapped the blonde between himself and the stone wall. Draco rested against the cold stone, shivering slightly and let Harry crush his mouth against his own. He granted the seeking tongue entrance and in the meantime used the opportunity to slip his free hand underneath Harry's shirt.

Draco had managed to catch Harry after the end of his own Arithmancy class and the brunette's Divination class. He had proceeded to drag his boyfriend away by the collar of the other's shirt. It had been difficult to find an empty hallway, since everyone seemed to be watching them, apparently wanting another show of a snog session like the one they had gotten a little week ago in the Great Hall.

But it was not only that. It also seemed that the other houses, i.e. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, had taken it upon themselves along with of course Gryffindor to watch out for Harry.

Draco still hoped that Blaise and Pansy hadn't persuaded the Slytherin House to their cause. It was enough that Gryffindor was still assessing him and his actions.

But right now he didn't care, he was more interested in the wondrous things Harry was doing with his tongue. And the taste of Harry's mouth that only increased the sensation.

Harry pressed further into Draco, grinding against his body. The brunette brought his right hand up to caress the Slytherin's cheek, then let it fall down to ghost over Draco's chest and finally to rest on the blonde's hip.

Then a low grumble startled them, they quickly sprang away from each other to find Severus Snape watching them with a disgruntled look on his pale face. The man's hair, greasy as always, hang in stringy lock in front of his eyes. He was glaring. Not a new thing.

"One would think." He began in a low silken voice that did nothing to betray the look on his face. "That the two of you would refrain from such public displays, when it has barely been days since the last."

"Professor Sn-" Draco tried to explain that they were headed to one of their dorms, so that they could continue. Of course it was all a lie, but he wasn't about to reveal that.

"Now, Young Mr. Malfoy. What would your father think? Particularly since he is due for a meeting with the Headmaster later today." With those words he walked away, but as he was about to turn around the corner, he looked back at the two boys. "Oh, and Mr. Potter, you do remember that you have remedial Potions at eight tonight in my office?"

Harry just nodded, not arguing like Draco had expected him to. When Snape left the blond immediately turned to the Gryffindor.

"You still take remedial Potions, Harry?" Draco asked with a slight smirk, moving closer to the brunette.

"How else do you think I would be able to stay in NEWT level Potions?" Harry shrugged.

"Not really that I care, but we were supposed to go back to my dorm tonight, remember? You promised to spend the night and we would finally indulge in certain activities." The Slytherin finished with a lick to Harry's throat.

"I…I could come down to you afterwards." The brunette gasped and arched into the touch of Draco's fingers running down his torso.

"Ah, but you don't know where the Slytherin Common Room is or the password." Draco smiled sweetly, yet deviously.

"Actually I know where your common room is." Harry decided to retaliate by slipping both hands underneath the blonde's shirt and tickling the soft skin of the other's stomach. "I've known since second year." He nuzzled Draco's neck.

"Second year? How? Why?"

"I'll tell you later. Tonight? I have class in a few minutes." Harry pressed a kiss to Draco's lips. "The password is all I need. Do you have your own room like the other prefects?"

Draco nodded. "Yes, second on the right, I just never use it. And the password to the Slytherin commons is 'Golden Boy'."

"Golden Boy?" Harry asked amused.

"Blaise's idea. Besides who would ever suspect us of having _that_ password?"

"True enough, but I better get to Transfiguration. See you tonight at nine thirty?"

"Yeah." They kissed one more time, before Harry walked away.

* * *

Draco was walking down the stone corridor, he had a free period and he planned to go down to his dorm and set things up for tonight. He suddenly stopped. Hadn't his godfather said something about his father visiting the Headmaster? 

Draco swiftly turned around and stalked towards the Headmaster's office or at least where he thought it was.

However he was lucky enough to actually stumble upon his father on the way. It turned out that the elder Malfoy had already been to see Dumbledore and was now on his way out. Draco offered to follow him to the entrance doors.

Walking down the hallways, Draco suddenly noticed something about his father.

"Dad, why are you limping?"

His father stopped dead in his tracks. He breathed deeply, then turned to face Draco. He put a small smile on his lips and placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"It's nothing to concern yourself with, my son."

Draco just cocked an eyebrow, giving his father an incredulous look. He shrugged the larger hand off his shoulder, but grabbed it before it could fall to the elder Malfoy's side.

"Are you sure you're all right, Dad?" He scrutinized his father's face.

"Draco, I am fine. I just sprained my ankle. Don't worry, I'll just go home and relax." He chuckled softly. "Your mother will probably be after me, if I don't."

"Okay, Dad."

They continued down the corridor.

"How have things been since your last letter?"

"Fine." Draco answered. "Well, actually better than fine."

His father's eyebrows shot up to his hairline in an obvious question. "Oh. Does this have anything to do with your little truce with the Potter boy?"

"Yes." Draco almost smiled.

"I see." His father said amused. "And since things are better than fine, I take it that you are keeping to the truce. Perhaps even as friends?"

"Umm…"

"Draco, a Malfoy does not stammer." His father chided. "Now, you were saying?"

"We're friends…and more." Draco couldn't help but blush.

"Oh? Really?" The elder Malfoy said offhandedly.

Draco stared incredulously at him. "You're not angry with me?"

"Hn. I may have to have a little chat with him about how to treat a Malfoy and my son. But no, I am not angry. It _is _your life and if he makes you happy, then I would probably not be able to do much about it. Your mother would surely have my head on a silver platter, should I try to part you two and I like my head just where it is." His father said. "However there still is the issue of your engagement to Miss Parkinson."

"Pansy and I are just friends, Dad."

"I figured as much, though I had hoped it wouldn't come to this."

"What?"

His father looked around to see if anyone was watching or listening to them. "You know how the Dark Lord feels about Potter." He sighed. "He wishes for you to be initiated after your graduation."

"He…What?" Draco gasped.

"I know. It is not what you wish." His father looked genuinely sorry. "Then let us just hope for all our sakes that your boyfriend and the side of light will defeat him before summer comes."

"Father - "

"Oh, we have reached the castle door. Shall I give your mother your regards?" His father cut him off. "Be well, my son." He reached down and pressed a brief kiss to Draco's temple and then he was out the door.

Draco stared at his father's retreating back. He replayed their conversation over in his head again and counted the facts.

One: His father wasn't angry that he was dating Harry, which was weird all in itself.

Two: He was allowed to break off the engagement to Pansy, not that the two of them would ever agree to marry each other anyway.

Three: His father's boss wanted him to be initiated, something that was definitely out of the question in Draco's opinion.

And Four: Did his father just imply that he wanted his boss to loose the war?

He shook his head at his father's actions and decided instead to retreat to his dorm room. He would grab the things he needed for tonight and then ready his prefect's room.

He would try to perform the almost impossible task of deciphering the conundrum that was his father later.

He disappeared down to the dungeons.

* * *

Draco was pacing. He hated pacing. It was so utterly pointless, but nevertheless he felt like pacing right now. It was a quarter to ten and Harry hadn't shown up yet. He couldn't have gotten lost, Harry had said that he knew where the Slytherin dorms were. 

He gave up on waiting and went out the door to the common room to see if Harry had maybe misunderstood his directions. But he wasn't there either, only Pansy, Blaise and Finnigan were sitting in the large green couch in front of the roaring fire.

He walked up to them. "Have any of you seen Harry?" He asked briskly.

Pansy shook her head, then smirked. "No, was he supposed to come here tonight?" She raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"What Harry and I do are none of your business, Pansy. I just want to know if you've seen him."

"No."

"Fine." Draco said and stalked towards the entrance to the common room. Just before he stepped outside, Blaise called out.

"So have you figured out who's going to top yet?"

"Shut up, Blaise!" Draco yelled and fired a Furnunculus curse at the other Slytherin, but sadly it was astray and hit the wall instead causing it to erupt in small stony boils. He slammed the entrance shut and hurried off to where he hoped Harry still was.

Professor Snape's classroom, Harry was supposed to have remedial potions there.

When he finally reached the classroom and opened the door, he found it empty.

This wasn't what he had expected.

He searched the entire classroom and the back room storage as well.

Nothing.

Then he remembered and he felt the urge tohit his head against the wall, but refrained since he didn't want a lump to form on his perfect forehead.

His godfather had said that Harry was to report to his office, not the classroom.

With renewed energy he walked to Severus' office. The door was somehow slightly ajar, not what he had expected of his private coveting godfather, and he decided to take a sneak peek just to be sure that Harry was there and that he wouldn't be disturbing his godfather.

He should never have done that and he quickly withdrew to the middle of the corridor.

It was just so wrong, on _so _many levels.

The picture was just very wrong.

They were having tea and biscuits!

Harry was grinning widely as he sipped his tea.

And Severus was almost smiling, mind you almost, because smiling was just something that the Potions Master never did. But it was close.

And then in the presence of his most hated student.

What the hell was going on?

He gathered up all of his courage, which wasn't as much as he had hoped for, but he was a Slytherin, not a Gryffindor. So it would have to do. He stepped forward and knocked softly, but curtly on the door. A short "Enter" was called out and he walked inside the office.

Severus looked up. "Mr. Malfoy? Is there something I can do for you?"

"What do you two think you are doing?" Draco growled, though he couldn't help but stare at the older man.

Both men exchanged a puzzled glance, before looking at Draco. "Um...drinking tea?" Harry offered hesitantly.

Draco forced himself to look away from his godfather and face Harry instead. "Yes, I can see that. But-but you're smiling and laughing and talking amicably."

"So?"

"This is not normal, are you under the Imperius?"

"Draco, do calm down." His godfather admonished.

"Calm down? You are both acting weird. How can I calm down?" Draco sneered and went over to the brunette Gryffindor. "Besides weren't you supposed to have a remedial potions lesson, Harry?"

Harry looked confused for a second, before it dawned on him. "Uh, yeah. Of course. But we finished early and decided to have some tea and biscuits."

Draco suddenly had the distinct feeling that there wasn't any remedial potions lesson after all. He glared suspiciously at his boyfriend, but didn't want to give his thoughts away, so he said instead. "Weren't you supposed to be somewhere at nine thirty?" Merlin, he sounded like some belittled housewife.

"Uhh…" Harry looked confused again, Draco continued to glare. Then Harry slapped his hand against his forehead. "Oh, sorry Draco, I completely forgot. It's surprising that I can even remember my own name after all those curs-" He abruptly shut his mouth with an audible click of the teeth against each other.

However Draco had caught the last words and what Harry had tried not to say. "Curses? What curses?" He asked.

"Nothing, Draco. Nothing." Harry explained.

"I don't believe you."

A sudden Locking and Silencing charm was cast at the door by Draco's godfather, Professor Severus Snape. The man rested his elbows on his desk, folded his hands over each other and laid his chin on them. He breathed deeply.

"We might as well tell him, Harry." Severus said, bringing both boys' attention to him.

"What?" Harry whispered. "But-"

"You do not know Draco as well as I do, yet." The older man sighed. "If my godson wants something, he doesn't give up before he has it. Nothing will stop him, short of a Obliviation charm. And I am not quite fond of using it on family, though if it were necessary..."

"I could do it." Harry said.

"Would you really do that your own boyfriend?"

Harry hesitated, then looked at Severus shyly. "If it would keep him safe."

Draco growled. "The hell you're going to Obliviate me!"

"Draco, language." Severus reprimanded.

"To hell with language. I want to know what it is you two want to keep from me so badly that you are willing to tamper with my memories." Draco stomped his foot on the floor to emphasize his point. "Tell me." He whined.

Harry and Severus exchanged another glance, a silent agreement between them formed. Then Draco's godfather spoke in his low baritone voice. "Fine, but you must promise not to tell anyone of what we are about to reveal. If you do, the outcome could be devastating. Do you swear not to tell anyone of what you will know by the end of this conversation?"

"Sure."

"You must swear, Draco. There are too many stakes upon this."

"All right, fine. I Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black Malfoy, hereby swear under the promise of a horrible and painful and torturous death that I will not reveal or utter a single word of what has taken place or what I will be told tonight. So have I sworn, so be it." Draco said. "There! Good enough?"

"Draco." Harry began, running a hand through his dark hair. "I am actually quite good at Potions-"

"Of course, the remedial tutoring has helped then."

"Draco, if you want us to tell you, then don't interrupt." Harry chided. "As I was saying, I'm rather good at Potions, when Severus isn't breathing down my neck with his great bat-ness likequalities."

Draco's godfather snorted at the comment.

"The remedial Potions is a cover for the special training Dumbledore is making me go through." The green eyed teen continued.

"Special training?"

"Yeah, Occlumency, Legilimency, special DADA training and Potions apprenticing. To help me prepare for the inevitable battle with Voldemort."

"Really?…wait, apprentice? And what's Occlumency and Legilimency?" Draco burst out.

"Occlumency is the ability to ward of your mind against a Legilimens, who is a person that can read other's minds,as well asany other mind sweeps." Severus explained and took a long sip of his tea. "And yes, Harry is my apprentice, though not publicly acknowledged yet, for safety reasons. If it were known to the Dark Lord, what we have been doing for past two years, he would attack sooner and we would have no time to arrange a counter attack."

"But Uncle Severus, aren't you a Death Eater? Why would you help Harry to win the war?" Draco asked puzzled.

His godfather was silent.

"He's a spy for the Light." Harry finally said. "But you can't tell anyone, he could get killed." The brunette pleaded.

"I already swore that I wouldn't, Harry. I'm a Malfoy, we don't break our promises." Draco reassured his boyfriend. "But you're a spy?" He asked his godfather.

"Yes." Severus sighed heavily.

"And when did the two of you get on a first name basis?"

"Well, when you spend three nights a week all year and read each other's minds most of the time, you get a certain intimacy that would be weird if you called each other anything but your first names." Harry clarified with a shrug.

"Not to mention that the brat was immensely stubborn in getting his way." Severus grunted. "He just wouldn't shut up about it."

"Which was the reason that Gryffindor had a very low point level in the middle of Sixth Year." Harry sighed.

"Yeah, but you won anyway." Draco grumbled.

"Yeah, we did, didn't we?" Harry grinned.

"Nevertheless we came to a tentative truce, like you, and we moved on to a tentative friendship." The elder man continued.

"And moved on to an apprenticeship at the start of this year. It'll be a great help on the way to becoming an Auror." Harry finished.

"Not a chance, Harry. You're going to be a Potions Master, if I'll have any say in it." Severus argued.

"What?" Harry looked startled and Draco was beginning to feel a little light-headed. This day was just getting weirder and weirder.

First the thing with his father, then finding out that Harry and his godfather, who by all means were supposed to hate each other, were friends in some sort of way. And Harry was a Potions Master's apprentice, his godfather's apprentice. He was supposed to be that apprentice.

He felt like he had stepped into a parallel universe. It just didn't make sense.

Harry and Severus hated each other.

But…then again they didn't.

"So is there anything else I don't know…not having an illicit affair?" Draco couldn't even laugh at his own bad joke. This was so messed up. He wanted to leave right now.

"No." The Potions Master said.

"Good, then Harry and I will take our leave. We have somewhere to be right now, correct Harry?" Draco grabbed onto Harry's arm and hauled him up from his chair, dragging him towards the door.

"Uh…right." Harry just stammered. "Bye Professor." He called out.

"Yes, bye Uncle Severus." Draco added.

"Ahem, Harry?" Severus said, stopping the two boys in the doorway. "The counter curse?" He gestured to his hair.

"Umm…right, sorry…Finite Incantatem!" Harry cast the spell and the pocketed his wand. The boys began to move out of the office again.

"And Mr. Potter." The elder male now said in his professional voice. "Twenty points from Gryffindor for turning my hair red."

* * *

**A/N1**: All right, if you're reading this, then you've probably already noticed that something is missing. Something I kinda promised at the end of the last chapter. Well… 

I plead the Unforgivables!

I swear Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape cast the Imperius on me. They wanted some more spotlight in this story.

Sorry about that.

Next chapter though, it should be so far: Shagging, Snogging and Sleeping, Oh My!

**A/N2**: Some of you might say that Lucius Malfoy would never act so…fatherly. Well. I like him like this. Besides however cold he may appear in public, I believe him to be a doting father, or Draco might not have been able to make the comment about bullying his father into buying him a broom in the first book.

**A/N3**: It is now official. I can't seem to make a single story without a serious plot. I wanted to make this one with a more humour theme and not something as serious as a war. Damn me. Oh, well. What written is written.

Reviews are as always very welcome.


	10. 09 Chocolate Kisses

**DISCLAIMER:** Alright listen up. Everyone please be seated, buckle your seatbelt and make yourselves comfortable. Today the journey goes to Slash Island of the HD Association. Of course it would essential to mention that the author does not own anything. Please do not sweet talk the characters, do not feed or pet them, they tend to get attached. If they run off with you, I will be disabled from writing about them.

**WARNING: **May I also please remind you that this is a slash story, meaning that this contains lovers of the same gender. If this does not strike your fancy, then please take your leave, I do not wish for the characters to feel subjected to prejudices. Thank you.

* * *

**Responding to Reviews:**

**Nieni Woodland:** NO! Nieni, NOOO! Think evil, bald, red eyed person with the brother wand to Harry's and a six letter word that starts with C. '**whispers' **'Crucio'

**Salena-Jagonashi:** Thank you!

**Bananagirl**: Well, maybe in some other fic will he be the apprentice, but not in this one. Sorry.

**QianYun**: I have revised the errors in the last chapter, thank you for pointing it out to me. As for Lucius and Severus, I do try to make them as much in character as possible. But we haven't actually seen how they act in private with people they care about, so I thought that I could stretch it a bit. Oh, and there's much more snogging in this chapter and something else as well.

**Ranma Higurashi:** Have updated! Yay!

**Ahja Reyn:** I have corrected the errors in the last chapter, but the sentence was supposed to say 'A very low point level'.

**Tomoya-542002**: Thank you!

**AWG:** Have taking the shagging bit into processing.

**The all mighty and powerfulM:** Very tentative friends, you don't have to be friends to be Master/Apprentice, but I like the two of them as tentative friends.

**The FlamingPhoenix: **A Gollum/Kreacher. LOL. The almighty question will be answered in due time. Winkwinkthischapterwinkwink.

**Bajskorv:** He is nice to his family and nearest friends, but that is about it.

**Argo:** That question will be answered in this chapter.

**GoddessMoonLady** Not too much OOC I hope. And the ending, well, that would be Snape in character, only a bit mellower, since he only took 20 points.

* * *

**Dragon Chronicles**

By Nuin

**09. Chocolate Kisses.**

Draco was quick to drag his brunette boyfriend through the Slytherin Common Room. It was nearly devoid of any students; however three specific people were still there. To Draco it seemed as though they hadn't moved a muscle since he left and that was more than two hours ago. Blaise and Pansy were smirking in his direction, while Finnigan just grinned and called out to Harry.

"Have fun, Harry!"

Harry just stuck his tongue out in retaliation and in Draco's opinion not even dignifying that phrase with a spoken response. The blonde smirked and tugged at Harry's arm, urging him to follow.

They moved past the couches and towards their destination of Draco's Prefects Room. When they were safely inside Draco immediately turned on the door and cast every locking and silencing charm he could think of. There was no way that he wanted to be interrupted tonight. He had had enough of that the last week.

When he turned around again to face Harry, he found the brunette sitting cross-legged on the four-poster bed watching him with an amused glint in is eyes. Harry grinned.

"Planning something, Draco?" The Gryffindor cocked an eyebrow in challenge.

"As a matter of fact, yes I do." Draco answered nonchalantly, sauntering over to the bed. "I'm planning on not being interrupted at all from any nosy pests, who call themselves our friends."

"Ah." Harry laughed and let himself fall backwards onto the soft green comforter of the bed. He crossed his arms behind his head and closed his eyes in content. "This is nice, so soft." He smiled.

"Well, it should be, since we are going to spend a lot of time on it tonight." Draco sat down on the right of the reclining brunette. He traced Harry's chest with a finger, relishing in the small tremors that ran through the Gryffindor. Draco leaned in over his boyfriend's face and kissed him. Instantly Harry's eyes sprang open and he stared at the blonde for a few seconds before raising his left hand to coil his fingers around the back of Draco's neck. He pulled slightly to bring the soft lips closer to his own and then he plunged his tongue inside the other's mouth.

Harry could taste chocolate and his smiled into the kiss before he broke it. He gently pushed the Slytherin away and he sat up. The brunette licked his lips.

"Like chocolate much?"

"Huh?" Draco looked puzzled and he tilted his head in question.

Harry laughed. "You taste like chocolate, so I figured that you had some earlier."

"Oh."

"Got any more?" The emerald eyed teen inquired.

Draco stared shell-shocked at his boyfriend. "You want chocolate now? He asked incredulously.

"Yup!" Harry grinned.

The blonde sighed irritably, but went over to a dresser nonetheless. He pulled out a drawer and picked up a large block of chocolate. He threw it over to Harry, who gratefully caught it. The brunette ripped open the package and bit off a chuck.

Draco walked back to the bed with a block of his own, though it had already been opened before. Harry noticed this.

"You ate a lot of chocolate, I see." He stated.

"Well, I had to do something while waiting for my boyfriend, who just couldn't be on time."

"Hey, I already apologized for that." Harry protested.

"So?" Draco shrugged, chewing on a large chuck of the creamy candy.

"You really do like chocolate, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Me too." Harry smiled softly. "It was one of the first pieces of candy I ever tasted. A Chocolate Frog to be exact."

"A Chocolate Frog? But don't you live with your Muggle relatives?"

"Yes."

"So it would mean that the first time you ever ate candy, was when you were eleven?" Draco asked.

"Uh…yeah."

"What are they? Some sort of diet fanatics, no sweets in the house?"

"No, I just wasn't allowed sweets." Harry answered wistfully.

"Why?"

"I don't really want to talk about it." The Gryffindor looked away.

Draco eyed the brunette suspiciously, crossing his arms in front of him, chocolate bar hanging from one hand. "Fine, but you will tell me eventually. I always get what I want."

Harry looked back at him and smiled tentatively. "Do you now?"

"Yes."

Draco swung the chocolate up to his mouth again, smirking deviously before taking a bite. Then he put the bar down on the bedside table and grabbed Harry by the back of his head. The blonde crushed his lips against Harry's. He slyly kept the chunk of chocolate in the hollow of his cheek as he licked the Gryffindor's lips, urging the other to open his mouth. Access granted, he plunged his tongue inside. After a quick taste Draco drew back his tongue, curled it around the chocolate and pushed it into Harry's mouth.

He drew back completely. "Mmm…" Draco licked his lips and glanced at a wide eyed Harry Potter. The brunette's mouth was still slightly open, but closed to chew the candy.

"Now that is the perfect way to eat chocolate." Draco smirked and kissed Harry again, tasting the candy on his boyfriend's tongue, just like Harry had done to him. Ending the kiss, he looked into Harry's eyes. "Just the right thing to mend my scarred mind from tonight's events."

"Scarred mind?" Harry muttered. "It couldn't have been that bad. Could it?"

"Oh, yes. Very bad, Harry." Draco sighed. "Imagine your Godfather, who never really smiles almost doing so and talking with his supposedly most hated pupil, only to find out that said pupil and your Godfather are on an amicable basis."

"Yes, well Professor Snape isn't all that bad."

"I know that…wait Professor Snape? I thought you two used your first names."

"In private, yes." Harry shrugged.

"But we are in private." Draco pointed out.

"Private, meaning only in his presence, Draco. At all other times he told me it's Professor Snape."

Draco suddenly purred and nuzzled Harry's neck. The brunette gasped. "So you _do_ know how to take orders. Good to know."

"Wha'?" Harry exclaimed.

"Well, my Godfather _ordered_ you not to call him by his first name in public."

Surprisingly Harry didn't seem offended, he just grinned. "Yeah. You try it and I promise that I will be there to pick what's left of you, when he's done cursing you."

"He would never do that." Draco said.

"I know, but then again with him you never know."

"True." He reached out and ran his hand through those thick, but soft black locks. Harry hummed in pleasure and reached out to Draco as well. He traced the blonde's face with a single finger, stopping to rest on the soft lips. He leaned in, taking the pink flesh with his mouth and thrust his tongue inside.

Draco moaned softly and pushed Harry onto his back, so that he could straddle him. Their kiss deepened and tongues were fighting for dominance. Draco felt triumphant that he had Harry beneath him and he was sure that he was going to be on top.

But suddenly Harry slipped his arms around Draco's waist and then rolled them both over, so that the brunette was now straddling Draco. Harry seized his boyfriend's wrists and pinned them above Draco's head. The Gryffindor immediately latched onto the blonde's neck, sucking and licking. Harry ground his body into the one beneath him. Draco arched into the touch, gasping whenever their bodies ground against each other. He growled deep in his throat when Harry drew back.

"Why did you stop? Keep doing that, damn it! Anything, just don't stop!" Draco cried frustrated, desire and want beginning to cloud his mind and rational thought.

"Anything?"

"Yes!" The blonde exclaimed vigorously.

Harry smirked and leaned in as if to kiss Draco again, but instead he stopped bare inches from the blonde's face. The brunette licked his lips and spoke in a deep, husky voice.

"I guess that I'm on top then, huh?"

* * *

"Mmm…That was pretty damn good for your first time, Harry." Draco appraised.

Harry chuckled. "Who said anything about this being my first time?"

"What? You're not a virgin?"

"Did I ever say that?" Harry said amusedly.

"No, but I just haven't heard about you shagging anyone."

"Oh, that's probably because I haven't been with anyone from school." Harry said casually.

"Then who and how many?" Draco sat up.

Harry just smiled.

"Come on, tell me." The blonde whined, grabbed Harry by his shoulders and shook him.

The brunette laughed and batted Draco's hands away. "All right, two people. That's it."

"Two?"

"Yeah."

"Care to elaborate?" Draco whispered.

"Nope." Harry grinned.

"Pwease?" Draco looked at his boyfriend with large pleading eyes.

"You can top next time."

"Don't change the subject, Harry." The blonde said sourly.

Harry glanced at Draco, then he frowned. "Fine." He pouted.

"And?"

"Promise not to make fun?"

Draco nodded.

Harry took a deep breath. "OliverWoodandGabrielDeLioncourt." He blurted out rapidly.

Draco blinked, then did a double take. "What?" He blinked again. "Did you just say Oliver Wood?"

Harry fidgeted nervously. "Umm…yeah."

"Wow." Draco said awed. "And who is Gabriel Lioncur?"

"Gabriel De Lioncourt." Harry corrected. "And he's a Muggle. I met him in London during the summer before this year."

"Aha. A Muggle?"

"Yes, a Muggle." Harry sighed.

"Hmm." Draco traced patterns on Harry's chest, while looking innocently at his lover. "What about Wood? When did you get together or was it just a one-nighter?"

"Hey, I'm no slut." Harry objected. "We dated the summer before sixth year and a few weeks into the school year. We met again at one of his games for Puddlemere United." The brunette blushed slightly.

"And then you two just hit it off?"

"Yeah."

"Very interesting, I had wondered about him. If he was gay, I mean-"

"He's bi." Harry interrupted.

"Ah, all right then, bi-sexual. So what made you break it off?" Draco asked.

"We just didn't have time, once I started Hogwarts again. Besides he was getting the eye from one of his team mates. They're together now."

"So he dumped you." Draco stated, enraged that someone would have the gall to dump Harry, but then again, they wouldn't be together now, if the two hadn't broken up.

"No, it was mutual." Harry said, to Draco it seemed that he was purposely leaving something out.

"What are you not telling me?"

Harry flushed bright red this time. "Umm…I really can't tell you."

"Oh? And what if I tickle you until you do?" Draco waggled his fingers threateningly, while sporting a devious smirk.

"Don't you dare!" Harry exclaimed and tried to scoot as far away from the blonde as possible.

Draco's smirk turned into a grin. "Oh, so you're ticklish, are you?"

Harry shook his frantically. "No!"

"Ha! You are!" With that Draco quickly straddled the brunette and began to tickle his boyfriend mercilessly. "Talk!" He ordered.

"No." Harry laughed between the tears that spread from his eyes.

"Then face death by tickling." Draco grinned. "Tell me! Or I will continue."

"I give, I give!" Harry yelled through his wheezing and huffing in the attempt to catch his breath. Draco stopped his attack, but didn't get off the brunette.

"So…" The Slytherin said expectantly.

Harry looked into the grey eyes of his boyfriend. "I fancied…you by the time Oliver and I broke up."

"Me? You've fancied me since sixth year?" Draco was flabbergasted.

"Yeah." Harry whispered flustered.

"Wow. But you were with that Muggle just this summer. Did you stop fancying me the moment someone else came along?"

"No, but you had been a prick as always during that year. I might have fancied you, but you certainly didn't fancy me. Gabriel made me concentrate on me, instead of you. Oh, and on him of course."

"So you kept fancying me through all that?"

Harry nodded reluctantly.

Draco leaned in closer to Harry's face. "Kiss me."

The brunette smiled and touched his lips to Draco's in a soft chaste kiss. When they parted, Draco said wickedly.

"Now I think I need another kiss to placate my weary mind. Too much has happened today."

"Oh? What else has happened then?"

"My father came to visit."

"So?" Harry asked puzzled.

"He was acting weird."

"Okay…" The brunette cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh, stop it you prat! I know that you don't particularly like him, but he is not weird."

"Whatever you say." Harry grinned amusedly.

"He was just acting strange…he wouldn't tell me the real reason why he was limping. He just said that he had sprained his ankle." Draco said dejectedly and hung his head.

"And you're sure that he really didn't sprain it?"

"My father knows how to heal such inferior ailments. No, it has too be something more serious." The Slytherin contemplated.

"Hmm…" Harry suddenly looked away from the blonde, an uncomfortable expression on his face.

Draco started and grabbed Harry by his shoulders. "What? What do you know?"

"Nothing." Harry said quickly, too quickly.

"You do know something, I can tell." Draco glared. "Tell me. I'll tickle you again, if you don't." He demanded.

"I can't, not this time, Draco. If you want to know, ask your father." Harry said determinedly.

"But you know." Draco's eyes narrowed.

"…I'm not sure what exactly…" Harry defended himself weakly. "Just ask your father again. It's not really my place to tell."

"Oh? And it was your place to tell me about my Godfather's role in this war?" The Slytherin sneered sarcastically.

"He was there to defend himself." Harry spat back. "He was going to tell you at some point anyway. He wanted to try and persuade you from joining Voldemort." His voice turned into a low, secretive whisper.

Draco's brows shot up to his hairline in surprise, then shook his head, laughing softly. "My Godfather really haven't noticed it yet?" He muttered to himself and looked at Harry. "I'm not going to be a Death Eater, I don't want to be one. Do you think that I would have even braved a relationship with you, if I was going to become a Death Eater?"

Harry shook his head, a sad smile spreading across his face. "Not unless you intended to hand me over to Voldemort on a silver platter."

"Ah, but we Malfoys don't do such cheap tricks." Draco chided, then smirked mischievously. "You would have been served on a golden platter."

Harry broke out in laughter at that. "You Malfoys _would _do that, wouldn't you? Nothing less than the best."

"Of course, then perhaps a diamond platter? Or an emerald platter to match your eyes?" The blonde suggested.

Harry chuckled, but suddenly he yawned and blinked tiredly.

"Can we sleep now?" He asked.

Draco looked aghast. "But I haven't even had the chance to top yet."

"Next time then." Harry mumbled, snuggling into the embrace of his lover and the blankets.

"But…"

"Mmm"

"Aww, damn it."

* * *

A/N: Now if you have reached this author's note, you have probably discovered something missing. Something lemony. Well, since doesn't particularly like that, go to my author's page and click on my homepage, you should find it there on my live journal. All lemony goodness will be posted there in the future. But remember if you're not old enough to read NC-17, don't. I warned you and I'm not taking any blame for scarring your young minds.


	11. 10 Lost Socks, Invisible Books and Leath...

**DISCLAIMER:** Alright listen up. Everyone please be seated, buckle your seatbelt and make yourselves comfortable. Today the journey goes to Slash Island of the HD Association. Of course it would essential to mention that the author does not own anything. Please do not sweet talk the characters, do not feed or pet them, they tend to get attached. If they run off with you, I will be disabled from writing about them.

**WARNING:** May I also please remind you that this is a slash story, meaning that this contains lovers of the same gender. If this does not strike your fancy, then please take your leave, I do not wish for the characters to feel subjected to prejudices. Thank you.

* * *

**Responses:**

**Ranma Higurashi:** Eh, took me a while, but here it is.

**GoddessMoonLady:** Umm, no action? Well…uh…check out the link to my homepage, all lemony goodness is going to be stored there.

**QianYun:** I was afraid of that. Draco has changed, hasn't he? Well. I will set out to rectify it, but not to make it seem to abruptly. And reading something like this in school library, tsk tsk. I thought you were supposed to study in such a place.** Grins**

**Kelsey:** Thank you!

**TheFlamingPheonix:** Yes, the question has been answered, but then now we can ask ourselves who will top next time? Thank for the stars and the cupcake. **Looks around to be sure that other FF writer, who claimed to be married to it, isn't around** My preciousssss.

**The all mighty and powerfulM:** Very awesomeness**, Grins**

**Nieni Woodland:** Well, you weren't supposed to think that. I guess I have myself to blame for this. Making your poor mind think such atrocious things. No, Lucius is very much married and happily at that to Narcissa. And Albus would never do such a thing, he might be a manipulative old cot, but he prefers to mess with people's minds, not their...um...bodies.

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay. But I ran into a rather nasty writer's block and hit my head pretty hard. Took me a week just to chip enough of the block away to write this. Umm…yeah.

* * *

**Dragon Chronicles **

By Nuin.

**10. Lost Socks, Invisible Books and Leather Pants, Oh My! **

"ARGGGHHH! LATE, I'M LATE!"

This was what Draco woke up to. He grumbled and buried himself deeper into the soft blankets, not in the least ready to get up yet. He sighed contently, when the noise didn't continue and went back to sleep.

"My socks! I can't find my socks! Where are my damn socks!"

Draco sat up in the bed, a disgruntled look on his face. It was then he noticed his boyfriend running frantically around the room. The blonde blinked a couple of times to rid his eyes of the sleepiness that threatened to overcome him again.

"What are you doing, Harry?" Draco asked. "It's bloody well…" He looked at the clock on the bedside table and sneered. "…nine in the morning on a Saturday."

Harry stopped immediately, when he heard Draco call out to him. "Breakfast is nearly over and I'm late." He pouted. "And it's a Hogsmeade weekend."

"Gah." Draco fell back onto the mattress, casting a hand across his eyes. Pulling it away again he glared at the pacing brunette. "Why don't you just order something from the kitchens? Besides Hogsmeade isn't all that new and it's certainly not going anywhere, so let me sleep."

"The kitchens?" Harry looked puzzled, then he slapped his hand against his forehead. "I didn't think about that."

"No, really." Draco deadpanned. "It doesn't surprise me. Getting up so early on a Saturday is _so_ plebeian."

"Draco." Harry warned.

"All right, all right. Now that your problem is solved. I will go back to sleep, I'm not planning on getting up before noon." That said, Draco threw the covers over his body again, only to have them yanked away by a now cheerful brunette.

"Come on, Draco." Harry grinned. "Come have breakfast with me."

"No!" Draco growled.

"Are you always this cranky in the mornings?"

"I'm not cranky." The blonde said miffed, then grumbled to himself. "Just my luck that my boyfriend is a…urgh…morning person."

"Draaacooo! Get up!"

"NO!"

"Please? Come to Hogsmeade with me."

"No!"

"Come on." Harry whined.

Frustrated Draco sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He glared at the offensive Gryffindor. He stood up and stalked - or to be more precise limped - over to his boyfriend. Merlin, was he sore. But he covered up his pain with a scowl. Draco jabbed a finger into Harry's chest.

"Now you listen here, Harry Potter. I. Am. Not. Getting. Up. This. Early." He punctuated every word with another jab to the brunette's chest. "I like to sleep in on Saturdays and Sundays. Now, I let you have your way with me last night, so for Salazar's sake let me sleep! Hogsmeade can wait." He growled, turned around and went back to his bed. Snuggling under the covers he closed his eyes.

"You let me have my way with you?" Harry exclaimed incredulously.

Draco sighed irritably. He was just not going to be allowed to sleep in, was he? He couldn't be allowed to sleep off the soreness in his neither regions? He couldn't be allowed to sleep away the memories of yesterday's conversations with his father and godfather? However Harry couldn't read his mind. Well, he could, but he didn't do such things without consent. Harry was just too much of a Gryffindor to do that.

"You see, I had the distinct impression that you were the one begging _me _to do anything I wanted." Harry continued.

"Hn. I was horny and would probably have shagged Weasley at the time." Draco said offhandedly, there was no way he would let Harry know just how much he enjoyed being bottom at times.

"Eww, Draco. Did you really have to say that? With Ron? Eww, he's straight." Harry pouted. "Admit it you like being sub."

"Do not." Draco sniffed disdainfully. "Really, I do you a favour-"

"You're doing the denial thing again." Harry interrupted, he stepped closer to the bed.

"Am not."

"Draco, shut up." The brunette said, he then leaned in and caught Draco's lips in a quick kiss.

Drawing back Harry softly whispered. "Come down for lunch, when you're done getting your beauty sleep and then we can go to Hogsmeade."

Draco wrinkled his nose. "Beauty sleep? I don't need beauty sleep. That's only for ugly people, who think it will help." He picked up the blankets again and crept under them.

"Whatever." Harry shrugged. "Aha, there's my socks."

Draco suddenly felt something being pulled out from under him. He sighed, not even wanting to turn over and glare at his boyfriend. The last he heard before he fell asleep was the sound of the door closing with a small click.

* * *

Sometime later, when Draco finally decided that he did need something to eat, he ventured down to the Great Hall. Entering he saw that both Pansy and Blaise had taken up residence at the Gryffindor table. Sighing he figured that he might as well join them, lest he wanted to spend lunch carrying on a one-sided conversation with Crabbe and Goyle.

He walked over to the table and was pleased to find an empty seat between his boyfriend and Granger. Sitting down he suddenly noticed the cold air between the two Gryffindors on either side of him. Harry was silently eating his food, but smiled at Draco, when the blonde sat down. Granger however was sitting stiffly in her seat, her back turned to the brunette and bitter expression on her face.

He tapped Harry on the shoulder. "Harry, what is going on with you and Granger? You're usually talking each other's ears off."

The brunette glanced shortly at his fellow brunette Gryffindor, before looking at Draco. "Oh, she's just mad at me. She'll get over it." He shrugged.

"Not bloody likely, Harry." Granger interrupted angrily glaring at Harry.

"Hermione! You cursed!" Weasley exclaimed astonished.

"Oh, shut up, Ronald." Granger chided, then she rounded on Harry again. "You should be very ashamed of yourself, Harry. Really, it was so immature." She huffed, crossing her arms in front of her.

"What exactly did you do?" Draco asked, now seriously intrigued.

Harry suddenly smirked. "You deserved it, Hermione. Don't deny it. You were the one starting the discussion about my sex life." Then he continued in a low whisper. "And you had sex with Ron on MY bed."

Granger glared and pressed her lips into a thin line.

"But what did you do, Harry?" Draco asked again, bordering on the line of whining.

"He cast an invisibility charm on my Transfiguration textbooks! And he knows that we have that essay due for Monday." Granger nearly screamed in rage.

Draco stared astounded at the green eyed teen beside him. "You did that? Good boy." He praised, patting his boyfriend patronizingly on his head.

"Malfoy!" Harry growled playfully and batted the blonde's hand away. "Besides she _did_ deserve it."

"Did not." She interjected.

"Did too." The dark haired Gryffindor retorted without missing a beat.

"Did- oh, just drop it, Harry. I'm not getting into this childish game with you." Granger seethed and then glared at the dark haired teen. "But mind you, I would look twice over my shoulder in the future if I were you."

"Miau!" Pansy suddenly said with a smirk. "Vicious little Gryffindor aren't you, Granger?"

The brown haired head girl just rolled her eyes in response and popped a strawberry into her mouth. Weasley however began to laugh. "Yeah, she is."

Immediately Granger turned a full blown death glare a la Snape on her red haired boyfriend. Her mouth twisted downwards in a frown. "Ronald Bilius Weasley!" She yelled. "You…argh…you..." Granger suddenly stopped, then she stood up from her seat and stormed from the Great Hall.

Draco watched her stomp out of the Great hall with amusement. "I thought I'd never see the day, when Granger was at a loss for words."

"Shut up, Ferret." Weasley growled and left to go after his girlfriend.

When Weasley had vanished from the Great Hall, Draco smirked and turned to look at the raven haired teen beside him. "That was a very Slytherin thing you did to her." He said appraisingly.

Harry smirked slyly and leaned close to his boyfriend. "Yeah, well I was supposed to be in Slytherin. Besides I'm not nearly done, I still need to get back at Ron for that little stunt with my former bed."

The three Slytherins and several Gryffindors snapped their head towards Harry as he spoke those words. Draco stared at the dark haired Gryffindor. "What? You were going to be a Slytherin?"

Harry shrugged. "Yeah…that's what the Sorting Hat wanted. Had I not asked it to put me in Gryffindor, I would probably be a Slytherin now."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh." Harry nodded. "And of course if it hadn't been for you that is."

"Me?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Yes, because we were such good friends back then. So of course I would have been a Slytherin, right?" Harry said mockingly cocking an eyebrow at Draco.

"Umm, right." The blonde Slytherin answered trying to hide his embarrassment, however his cheeks flushed a light pink colour.

"All right enough of that chit-chat." Blaise interrupted, earning him glares from both boys, he continued unabashed. "What I want to know is, what are you going to do with Weasley? You said you still owed him for the bed incident, whatever that is."

"The bed incident is nothing you need to know about, Zabini." Harry said. "But about Ron's punishment for that, I'm thinking something with spiders."

"Spiders?" Blaise stared at the Gryffindor and leaned in closer to the other boy. "Why spiders?"

A cruel, almost Malfoy-ish smirk appeared on Harry's lips. "It's his greatest fear." He stated simply.

Blaise sat back in seat surprised, then he grinned. "Now that's the Slytherin way of thinking."

"Whatever." Harry shrugged it off, he moved to stand up and looked down at the blonde Slytherin beside him. "I'm going to Hogsmeade. Coming, Draco?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" Draco rose from his seat as well, they began to walk out of the Great Hall.

"We'll come too." Pansy declared and grabbed Blaise and Finnigan, dragging them with her.

* * *

"No!"

"Come on, Harry. It'll look smashing, I promise." Finnigan pleaded.

"No, it's too tight."

"That's the point." Pansy said, then shook her head sighing. "Gryffindors."

"It's leather, Harry." Blaise said.

"I kinda already figured that out." Harry deadpanned.

"And it will look hot on you." Blaise continued. "Draco, what do you say?"

Draco hadn't giving his opinion so far, maybe it was the sight of his boyfriend in tight black leather pants that cleared his mind of all coherent thoughts. Not that he was complaining. Even though he had already seen Harry naked, there was just something about tight clothes that made him look so much hotter. If he were a Gryffindor, drooling would be a good option right now.

Harry was dressed in the tight leather pants and a deep blue silk shirt, accenting his muscle tone and lean form. And with the contrast of his olive tanned skin, green eyes and jet black hair it just screamed hot! Draco mentally shook his head to clear his mind of images concerning him, Harry in that outfit and a private room, preferably with a padlock on the door.

"He's getting those." He said.

"Draco!"

"Yes! You heard the man, Harry. You're getting the leathers and the shirt." Blaise grinned.

"When I suggested that we could go shopping in Hogsmeade, I didn't mean this." Harry whined. "I was thinking about Zonko's or Honeydukes, not Reynaldo's Leather and Silk for All Occasions."

"Yeah, yeah. Protest all you want, but you are getting that outfit and anything else we see fit to dress you up in." Blaise stated firmly.

"But-"

"No buts, Harry." Finnigan said. "Now, what else should we get you?" He pondered while looking around the shop, before his eyes widened with glee. "What do you say to spandex?"

"NO!" Harry yelled. "No, Seamus!"

"Fine." Finnigan pouted. "It was just a joke anyway."

Harry scowled and folded his arms in front of him. "Are we done yet? It's nearly three and I haven't been to Honeydukes yet."

"Well, we do know what sizes you use." Blaise pointed out, then he smirked deviously. "But unless you want us to pick out your new wardrobe all by ourselves, you'd better stay."

Harry's face turned pale, "Honeydukes can wait." He said quickly.

Finnigan grinned widely. "Great, then you can try these on." He said and thrust several pieces of clothes into a stunned Harry's arms.

Harry shook his head as he walked back into the fitting room and mumbled to himself. "Why did I agree to come in here?"

* * *

"How did I get talked into buying all this?" Harry said in disbelief, staring down at the four shopping bags in his hands and the two bags Finnigan were holding. Draco, Blaise and Pansy had sneakily wormed their way out of carrying anything by saying that they wouldn't be going to Gryffindor Tower. Unfortunately for Harry and Finnigan, they hadn't really thought it over, since they were on their way to The Three Broomsticks for a drink and not to their respective dorms in Hogwarts Castle.

"Well, actually, Harry." Blaise said. "You didn't buy any of this."

"What do you mean?" Harry looked at the dark haired Slytherin with puzzlement.

"I just had it charged to Draco's account at Gringotts." Blaise grinned.

"You did what!" Draco sneered, glaring at the other Slytherin.

"Please, Draco. You have more money than you could ever spend in five life times, so why not spend it on your boyfriend with horrible taste in clothes and get him some good ones instead?"

"Hey!" Harry protested.

"Harry, admit it. Elephantine sized clothes are so…no year's fashion. Don't you want to look good for your lover? To see the unadulterated lust in his eyes, before he pounces on you?" Pansy said with a smirk.

"Uhh…" Harry blinked.

"Thought so. Anyway, Draco?" Pansy asked, fishing for Draco's attention.

"Yeah?" He said, walking up to the door of The Three Broomsticks.

"I hardly think that this little shopping trip is going to make an indent in your family's fortune. Besides won't Harry look extremely hot his new clothes? So shaggable?"

"Whatever." Draco tried to absentmindedly wave her off, he opened the door to the establishment and walked in followed closely by the others. They quickly spotted an unoccupied table with enough space for the five of them and Draco swiftly sat down in a chair near the wall far away from everything. He subtly crossed his legs, hiding what he definitely didn't want the others to see. Having seen Harry in those leather pants had done something more than just making him think about drooling like a Gryffindor. Something rather hard to be exact.

Harry, Finnigan and Blaise agreed among the three of them that they were going up to the counter and get drinks for all of them. So that left Draco and Pansy alone at the table.

He glared at Pansy as she sat down beside him smiling sweetly, it was sickening and very suspicious. Pansy only smiled sweetly, when she either wanted him to do something or when she was up to something. Dear Merlin, he hoped that it wasn't the latter, he hadn't even gotten her back for the last stunt she pulled on him. For that matter he hoped that it wasn't the former either, when Pansy wanted something, it often was at the expense of him and his pride. Draco sighed.

"All right, what do you want, Pansy?" He ground out in a hushed voice.

She looked shocked, then blinked and said as innocently as a spider addressing a fly. "What do you mean, Draco?"

"Don't play with me, Parkinson. I know you want something, so what is it?" Draco snarled.

"Ouch, reverting to last names. You're angry with me." Pansy smirked amusedly. "Now why would I want something from you?"

"I don't know, I'd rather not go into depth with how your lunatic mind works." Draco said, dropping his head to rest in the palm of his hands.

"I'm hurt, Draco. I really am." She pouted.

"Like I care." Draco muttered.

Pansy ignored him.

"Ooh, hot chocolate!" Pansy cheered when Harry and the others came back with their drinks.

Draco was so startled by her one-eighty degree turn personality wise that he didn't even notice Harry sitting down next to him. He was absorbed by the thoughts swirling around in his head, thoughts about what Pansy could want from him, but didn't want to tell him. He knew it couldn't be anything good. It never was. Suddenly he discovered a hand waving energetically in front of his eyes.

"Draco?" Harry asked. "You in there?"

"Yeah." Draco sighed as he accepted the steaming hot cup of coffee presented to him by his boyfriend. Quietly he sipped the beverage, while glaring suspiciously out of the corner of his eyes at the only girl of their group. Pansy was sitting innocently enough in her seat with her own drink, but Draco didn't buy the innocent act for one second, she was up to something.

He hated not knowing what was going on.

He hated it.


	12. 11 Curses

**DISCLAIMER:** Alright listen up. Everyone please be seated, buckle your seatbelt and make yourselves comfortable. Today the journey goes to Slash Island of the HD Association. Of course it would essential to mention that the author does not own anything. Please do not sweet talk the characters, do not feed or pet them, they tend to get attached. If they run off with you, I will be disabled from writing about them.

**WARNING:** May I also please remind you that this is a slash story, meaning that this contains lovers of the same gender. If this does not strike your fancy, then please take your leave, I do not wish for the characters to feel subjected to prejudices. Thank you

* * *

**Replies:**

**QianYun:** Well, I had the though about Harry getting new clothes, which was: Harry has been friends with Ron and Hermione for seven years and they have done nothing to help him cast off those atrocities he calls clothes, he has the money to buy them, that's for sure. So he needs some outside help, in comes Draco and crew. Yes, Pansy knows something, but will she tell?

**The all mighty and powerfulM:** Oh, yeah…is she up to something or does she know something…blackmail?

**I am Millie Ishtar Mouto: Meeps** Okay.

**GoddessMoonLady:** Yup, Harry in leather is always a good mental image, especially if we put Draco in there as well.** Drool**

**Ranma Higurashi:** Yes, the little Slytherin girl is up to something

* * *

**NOTE:** I have to announce that future updates, including this one, will be every two weeks, preferably on Fridays, since the time for exams and major studying has arrived. I won't have much time on my hands to write, so I've decided to play it safe and say every two weeks.

* * *

**Dragon Chronicles**

By Nuin.

**11. Curses.**

Draco hadn't thought it possible. He had actually found something that made the thought of taking the Dark Mark seem plausible and perhaps even pleasurable.

He was never going with Harry Potter into Honeydukes again. EVER!

It was bad enough that Harry wouldn't stop whining about going to the candy store. Was Draco sure that they would make it, before they had to go back to Hogwarts? Was Draco sure that they had enough money to buy all the things that Harry wanted? Could they carry enough to bring something back for Granger and Weasley, even though Harry was still mad at them?

Sitting in the Three Broomsticks Draco took all this in strides, ignoring Harry's constant babble for the most parts. But after having heard the same question for what must have been the fifth time, Draco's patience finally snapped. He rose from his seat, grabbed Harry's hand and hauled him forcibly out of the establishment.

The Gryffindor had locked at him with surprise in his eyes as Draco led him down the street crowded with students. Swiftly he stalked up to Honeydukes, Harry still in tow, and slammed open the door.

Draco immediately regretted bringing Harry here.

The moment Draco let go of Harry's hand, the brunette grinned wickedly and bounced off to shop. Every few minutes Harry would return to him and ask his opinion of the specific candy he was holding in his hands at the moment. Sometimes he would even dump a load of candy into the carrier basket that Harry had thrust into his hands the first time he sidled up to Draco showing off his loot.

At some point Draco absentmindedly looked at his watch only to discover that they had spent almost half an hour in the store. He looked up again to find his boyfriend drooling over the chocolates. Draco sighed, apparently Harry was like a giddy seven year old unleashed in a toy store with a bottomless moneybag, when it came to visiting Honeydukes.

His boyfriend was a morning person AND a sugar addict! Oh, Joy!

What wonders would he discover about his lover in the future? Though it didn't keep Draco from realizing the fact that Harry looked so adorably cute, when his eyes lit up in the quest for candy. Not that Draco would ever tell him that.

Draco immediately made a mental note about finding a place to hide Harry's candy, so that he wouldn't get too giddy…or more giddy than he was already.

Finally after what had seemed like several hours - or to be more precise forty-two minutes - Harry appeared to have purchased all that he needed to fill his sugary addiction.

Harry grinned as he thought about the two full bags of candy he currently had in their shrinked form in his pockets. Draco indulged him with a small smile of his own, thanking the ancestors and gods that his boyfriend had finally finished his shopping in the candy store.

They walked out of Honeydukes, intent on going back to Hogwarts and having forgot all about their friends, whom they left behind in the Three Broomsticks, they went down the High Street of Hogsmeade.

However they didn't get very far. Suddenly a spell whizzed past them, narrowly missing their ears. Draco whirled around to find black cloaked figures with white masks that covered their faces approaching them.

Death Eaters.

A low growl from his right alerted him to the fact that Harry too had spun around to face the attackers, wand already in his outstretched hand. The brunette's entire body was tense and ready to strike at any moment. Draco reprimanded himself immediately for not having brought out his wand as well.

Screams erupted everywhere as more Death Eaters appeared. The black cloaked figures began casting curses left and right, Stunners, Unforgivables, everything that was on the tips of their tongues. Many of the curses hit their targets, bringing the victims screaming to their knees in agony. Some of the hexes that weren't targeted went astray, ricocheting on the walls of the buildings, but even then they managed to somehow hit a living target.

Several of the adult inhabitants of Hogsmeade prepared themselves and fought back with every ounce of their strength. So did the upper classes of Hogwarts students that had come down for the weekend, just like Draco and Harry. While the Sixth and Seventh Years did their part, the Fifth years tried to protect the younger children, ushering them back to safety.

The entire area were in a state of disarray, when help suddenly arrived in the form of Aurors and some of the teachers from Hogwarts. Quickly they began a counterattack against the looming Death Eaters.

A vicious battle broke out, now that the sides had been evened out by the appearance of help for the side of Light. Even though the Seventh and Sixth Years did what they could, they were not in any way a match in power and knowledge for the older and more experienced Death Eaters.

Though that did not stop them from trying.

Draco and Harry stood back to back and fired curses at every cloaked Death Eater that approached them. Draco thought that this was a good time as ever to make his future allegiance known. Even if it would cost him his life. Draco Malfoy didn't bow down to anyone. Though he wasn't all too fond of the idea of loosing his life, he _was _quite happy to be alive. But he wasn't about to have some ugly tattoo burned onto his skin forever and follow some sadistic maniac like a good, little lemming. He honestly couldn't conceive how his father - one of the most proud men he knew - could follow that moron.

Draco fired a Stunner at a suddenly appearing Death Eater, who had gotten too close for comfort. The man fell to the ground like a rock. Draco smirked, but it soon faltered, when realized that it was just one down and many to go. Death Eaters kept coming onto the scene of the battle, but only a few Aurors were arriving.

Draco watched as a Sixth Year Ravenclaw was cut down a Killing Curse, while protecting a small Third Year Hufflepuff. An Auror was hit by the Cruciatus in the attempt to surprise a group of Death Eaters that had their backs turned to him.

Suddenly a green light filled his vision, before his face met the harsh ground below. A body was pressed close to his own and looked up to see Harry staring at him with relief in his eyes. The brunette gave him a small smile and then pushed himself to his knees.

"You okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah."

"Good." Harry's smile turned into a feral grin and he jumped to his feet, throwing a curse at an approaching Death Eater. Draco watched in awe as his boyfriend threw himself into battle again with vigour, taking down more and more Death Eaters. Draco quickly got to his own feet and sought to help the brunette, when a voice all of a sudden yelled.

"TRAITOR!"

Draco swirled around, just in time to see another green light hurtling towards him. He felt himself being thrown to the ground again.

Then everything turned dark.

* * *

"I think he's waking up, Harry." A soft feminine voice said.

"Yay, the Ferret is waking up." Came the sarcastic drawl.

"Ron!" The first voice cried.

"Ouch! Hermione!" The second whined.

"Will you two please shut up?" A third voice admonished the first two.

Draco groaned, trying to will the pounding headache away. He slowly opened his eyes, only to flinch and shut them quickly again. It was too bright. He groaned again and tried to lift his hand to shield his eyes, but it felt so heavy. Draco blinked rapidly in an attempt to both clear his eyes of the sleepiness and to adjust his eyes to the brightness.

Finally he could open his eyes fully, but he found his vision to be obscured by a pair of worried green eyes.

"Urgh…Harry…mind backing up?" He slurred out.

"Uh…yeah, sure…" Harry said embarrassed. Draco sat up against the headboard of the bed, he was occupying. He looked around and found himself to be in the school infirmary, along with many others. Harry was sitting in a chair beside his bed, the brunette's left arm was in a sling. Harry was wearing one of the infirmary pyjamas and most of his skin that should have been visible, was covered in bandages. Harry's face was relatively fine, except for the small scars on his jaw. Behind Harry stood Granger and Weasley, one with a concerned expression, the other with an annoyed scowl, they were unharmed. Lucky bastards.

"Potter, you look like shit."

Harry chuckled and retorted. "Well, we can't all be as lucky as you, Malfoy. But you might want to avoid a mirror in the nearest future."

Weasley snickered, but was shushed by his girlfriend, who promptly dragged him away from Draco and Harry to give them some privacy.

"So…what is it with you and being thrown to the ground, then passing out?" Harry asked good humouredly.

"I don't know, I'm not the one doing the throwing." Draco growled.

Harry just grinned. "Madam Pomfrey has tasked me with asking you these questions, when you woke up."

"Uh…sure."

Harry straightened his back as much as the bandages would allowed and he took on a professional attitude. "Now, do you feel overheated?"

Draco shook his head.

"Are you cold?"

Another shake.

"Are you in any pain?"

"Yeah. I've got a headache and it's not getting any better with those stupid questions."

"Hey! I'm only relaying what Madam Pomfrey asked me to do." Harry defended himself at the glare Draco shot him, the brunette flushed bright red. "All right, I'll just jump to the last and most important question…What is the last thing you remember?"

Draco scrunched up his face in thought, before answering. "Someone yelling 'Traitor', a green light…" He sighed. "…being thrown to ground, AGAIN…and then darkness."

Harry's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "Oh…that would have been the Killing Curse then. You mean, you remember nothing else before you blacked out?"

"No."

"Well, you're lucky that's for sure. If you hadn't been thrown to the ground, you would have been killed by the curse." Harry said, relief in his voice as he smiled at Draco, then he leaned closer to the blonde and whispered. "It's a good thing your father was there."

Draco's eyes widened at the words. "My father?" He asked.

"Yeah, he's in Dumbledore's office right now, but he promised to come here afterwards."

"Since when are you so buddy-buddy with my father?" Draco raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Buddy-buddy, Draco?" Harry laughed. "I'm not…you'll know anyway, when he gets here."

Suddenly a voice rang out through the infirmary wing.

"DRACO!" Pansy yelled as she, Blaise and Finnigan came up to Draco's bed

"Naughty boy, Draco." The girl pouted playfully, letting Draco know that they were all right. "You just left us there to pick up the tab all by ourselves."

The three teens were a little worse for wear, but nowhere near the extent of how Harry looked at the moment. They had a few scratches and a couple of Band-Aids, nothing more dire.

Draco shot a impish glare at the dark haired girl. "We had business to do."

"Doing what? Play Hero?"

"That's a Potter thing. No, I wanted to get Harry to stop whining about candy. The other stuff was just a lucky bonus I guess." Draco said sardonically.

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed.

"Harry, shut up. We all know that you did whine." Finnigan grinned.

"That wasn't it." Harry said, looking around.

"Oh, then what?" Blaise asked.

"Where's my candy? I had it right here…I unshrinked them after we arrived in the Infirmary…" Harry trailed off, his eyes narrowed and he sneered. "Ron." Then stormed out the door of the infirmary, leaving three bemused Slytherins behind and yelling obscenities about 'a certain redhead that had better return his candy, lest he wanted to be transfigured into a mole rat'.


	13. 12 Spies

**DISCLAIMER:** Alright listen up. Everyone please be seated, buckle your seatbelt and make yourselves comfortable. Today the journey goes to Slash Island of the HD Association. Of course it would essential to mention that the author does not own anything. Please do not sweet talk the characters, do not feed or pet them, they tend to get attached. If they run off with you, I will be disabled from writing about them.

**WARNING:** May I also please remind you that this is a slash story, meaning that this contains lovers of the same gender. If this does not strike your fancy, then please take your leave, I do not wish for the characters to feel subjected to prejudices. Thank you.

* * *

**Responses:**

**I Am Millie Ishtar Mouto:** Your wrath?** "Meep!" Runs off in the opposite direction.**

**GoddessMoonLady:** Yep, poor Draco. He's a pure saint** coughcough **to be able to stand Chocoholic!Harry** Grins**

**QianYun:** Thank you. The battle coming out of the blue…not really, a few chapters ago, when I planned this one, maybe, but when you read this chapter, it fits together. And thank you for calling it blurred, that was what I was going for. Smirks And I just had to make a Honeydukes scene, it was one of topics in the chapter before, which Harry was very adamant about.

**Slash-Lover:** Thank you!

**Ranma Higurashi:** Have updated.

* * *

**Dragon Chronicles**

By Nuin

**12. Spies.**

Draco watched with amusement as his boyfriend stormed off to Merlin knows where in the hunt for Weasley. An epic battle between two best friends over a couple of bags of candy.

Gryffindors.

Crazy, the whole lot were.

Though Draco was beginning to think about sneaking away from Madam Pomfrey, just to see Harry curse his best friend. Oh, what a sight it would be. Especially if Harry went through with his threat about transfiguring Weasley into a mole rat. It would give Draco somewhat of a leverage to Weasley's Ferret torture other than just calling him Weasel.

Though with the overprotective mediwitch watching all of her patients like a hawk, the chances of Draco slipping away was near subzero. It was as if she had eyes in the back of her head. Because when he saw that she had her back turned, the moment he tried to get out of his bed, she was already breathing down his neck forcing him back into bed.

Damn that woman.

Pansy smirked as she sat down in the chair that Harry had occupied not long ago.

"So…" She let the word hang in the air.

"So…what?" Draco asked suspiciously.

Pansy just smiled sweetly and crossed her legs.

Draco growled, Pansy was wearing that smug appearance again. It had never been a good sign in the past and it most definitely wasn't a good sign now. He glared at the dark haired girl, but she didn't waver in her confidence. Usually his glaring at people with the patented Malfoy-glare would help loosening their tongues. Pansy? She just ignored it all. She obviously believed that being one of his best friends came with such benefits of not being cursed.

He would have to prove her wrong now.

Draco was about to tell her so, when the doors to the Infirmary burst open and his father entered with a flourish, robes billowing elegantly behind him. Lucius Malfoy strode up to the bed, gave a curt nod at Pansy, Blaise and Finnigan gesturing for them to leave the premises. A gesture only the two Slytherins caught the meaning of, Blaise had to haul the Gryffindor away.

Draco's father turned his attention to him. His father's face was devoid of any emotion, though his eyes displayed his relief of Draco being all right.

"My son, walk with me? I wish to speak with you in a more private setting."

"Mr. Malfoy, that won't do…not at all." Madam Pomfrey interjected appearing almost instantly at his bed, once again fuelling Draco's theory of her having eyes in the back of her head. "Young Mr. Malfoy needs rest."

"Surely Madam Pomfrey, he can be excused to speak with his father." Lucius said graciously. "It is rather important that I have his unwavering attention and the matter of which I wish to speak with about is private and of outmost delicacy. As much as I have faith in your skills as a mediwitch, Madam, and your knowledge that will help further my son's recovery, the Infirmary is not the most private of all places."

Madam Pomfrey just stared disapprovingly at Draco's father. "Don't patronize me, Mr. Malfoy. Fine, you may leave with your son, don't ask my opinion, what do I know. I'm only a certified mediwitch with over thirty years of experience."

"Madam Pomfrey, it was not my intention to undermine your credibility and experience, I just wish to speak with my son in private, before I have to leave the school and head home." Lucius tried to placate the angered nurse as he motioned for Draco to get up.

"Very well, Mr. Malfoy." Madam Pomfrey sighed. "However the moment you two are done, it's back to bed and I mean both of you!" She stared reprimandingly at the two male Malfoys. "You took a rather nasty curse to the shoulder, Mr. Malfoy and I want you to rest, the same goes for your son." The mediwitch turned her eyes to Draco, raising an eyebrow and challenging him to refuse her orders.

"Of course, Madam Pomfrey." Draco's father smiled benignly. "Draco?"

Draco jumped off of the bed with a smirk and grabbed the robe that Madam Pomfrey was holding out to him, a stern look in her eyes.

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey." He said curtly, put on the soft, warm robe and stepped into a pair of slippers. Draco raised his head to look his father in the eyes. "Ready."

Together father and son walked out of the Infirmary, if not a little slowly due to their injuries from the battle at Hogsmeade.

Sauntering down the halls of Hogwarts Castle, the two Malfoys encountered several students on their way.

Draco glanced sideways to meet his father's grey eyes. "Where are we going?"

His father smirked. "A little place I was told about called the Room of Requirement."

Draco just stared at his father's mischievous smirk. "Okay…"

"Come now, my son. Here we are." Lucius Malfoy announced with a pompous voice.

"It's a door." Draco said with disinterest. It was just a plain, old door, nothing fancy like the doors to the Great Hall.

"Your power of observation astound me, my son." His father said sardonically as he walked past the door, turned around and walked back to Draco, before he turned again and passed the door a third time.

"Father, what are you doing?"

"Just wait."

Draco's father finally reached for the doorknob and turned it. He strode in and waited for Draco to follow.

The room Draco entered was nicely furnished in true Slytherin colours with a roaring fireplace and soft cushioned, dark green couch in front of it. A small table of dark wood stood in front of the couch, a tray with a teapot, two cups and a plate of cookies on its surface.

His father nodded satisfied and immediately made his way to the couch. He poured tea for them both and sat down, gesturing for Draco to do the same. The younger Malfoy closed the door, before joining his father.

Draco accepted the proffered cup of tea, took a sip of the warm drink and then looked expectantly at the older man.

"Well, I assume that you are wondering, what it is I wish to discuss with you?" His father calmly sipped his tea.

"Yes."

"First of all, I would like to know if you're all right. I trust Madam Pomfrey took accordingly care of your injuries?"

"I'm fine, Dad." Draco smiled at his father. "Though she was rather frustrating…"

"Yes, she has the nasty habit of treating everyone as children, no matter what age they are." His father mused. "Very well, I assume that you are also wondering why I am at Hogwarts?…in stead of by the Dark Lord's side."

Draco started, he hadn't actually thought of it, but it seemed rather obvious now. Why would his father, the right hand of Lord Voldemort be here at Hogwarts after the battle?

"What I tell you now is very delicate information. Not many know of this, save the Order."

"The Order?" Draco asked, biting into one of the cookies.

"An organization that fights against the Dark Lord."

"But why are _you_ here?" The younger Malfoy pressed.

"Because you have expressed no urge or wish to join the Death Eater ranks, I believe that you may be told this. I am - or was - a spy for the Order." His father said solemnly.

"A what?" Draco stared at the older man,

"Have you gone deaf from the battle, my son? I was a spy. No longer though, as my cover was eradicated today, when I killed a Death Eater trying to curse your boyfriend and of course when I killed the man, who tried to murder my son."

Draco blinked, then blinked again, the images and sounds from the battle running laps in his head trying to be pieced together in the according fashion. "'Traitor'" He whispered as he stared down at his hand lying in his lap.

"Excuse me?" His father said.

"It wasn't me, it was you." Draco said.

"What are you talking about, Draco?" Lucius exclaimed, for once in his life more than a little bewildered.

Draco's head shot up and his eyes met with those of his father. "Harry said that you were there and that I probably wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you. You were the one to throw me to the ground, when that Killing Curse nearly hit me. Before I passed out - I think I hit my head on a rock or something - I heard someone yelling 'Traitor'." Draco paused. "It wasn't I they were calling 'Traitor', it was you."

His father said nothing, he just stared at Draco with solemn eyes. Draco stared back, neither willing to back from their impromptu staring match, though neither actually had a reason to be doing this.

Father-son bonding, done the Malfoy way and determining the 'alpha male' of the pack. Though this one was less bloody and less Dark Arts connected than usual.

"So…" Draco was the first to speak in minutes. "How long have you been a spy?"

Lucius sighed. "Since I was released from Azkaban."

"But that was almost two years ago!"

"Yes."

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Why I turned?" His father inquired, at Draco's nod he continued. "Because I realized the truth. Being in Azkaban gives you a lot of time to think and since the Dementors deflected to the Dark Lord, its prisoners could no longer be robbed of their sanity."

The older male laughed listlessly.

"A deflection I thank the Gods for." Draco's father sighed, before pouring himself another cup of tea.

"Realizing the truth is always the hardest part…you ask me why I turned…I realized that the Dark Lord is no longer the man he once was. I realized that he would never be able to either win this war or give his servants, what he promised them. That he is nothing more than a megalomaniac, power hungry, but unwilling to share that power. That he would have us all killed if it would give him more power or save his own skin. He is not a man of honour. But simply a crazed and vindictive old man, who is not even a man any more. The Dark Lord is more obsessed with killing a teenager than he is focused on the status of the old families of the wizarding world as he first proclaimed so long ago." Lucius said.

"The Dark Lord does not think clearly anymore, he tortures his own men, he kills for no reason at all. Not for the survival of the pure blooded families, does he fight. But for his own revenge against a father that could not understand his wife or the son that she gave him. Though now I believe that it has always been his real priority, petty revenge."

The elder Malfoy was silent for a few moments, occasionally he drank from his cup of tea. "Potter will win." He stated. "Not because he is powerful or young, full of strength, but because he knows what he is fighting for. And that will draw others to him. He will never ask of anyone to more than they can, because it is not in his nature to do so. I know about Potter's training and I was told so do you. Never speak of it to anyone." Serious steel grey eyes stared into Draco's own. "And never speak of this conversation to anyone. I will try to infiltrate the Dark Lords ranks once again…and I may not succeed, but then at least you and your mother will know the truth. I will speak with her, once I am home at the Manor."

"So this is why you weren't angry with me for choosing not to become a Death Eater?" Draco asked.

"Precisely. Now, it seems as though the Room wants us to leave. It has stopped refilling the teapot." Lucius mentioned, looking at said teapot with feigned interest.

"Funny, Father. Really funny. But all right, then lets go find Harry instead." The young teen smirked and rose from the couch.

"Potter?" Draco's father said with distaste. "I may be on the same side as your 'boyfriend', but that does not mean I wish to socialize with him."

"So? I want to find him. I have to ask him something." Draco smirked deviously.

"Fine, lets us find your pet boyfriend, so that you can snog him silly as you teens so favour to call it." Lucius sighed and rose from the couch as well.

"Shut up, Father."

* * *

Somehow the two Malfoys managed to sneak out to the front entrance of Hogwarts Castle without Madam Pomfrey finding out. They were both pretty sure that she had informed the other professors as well as the prefects about them. So they praised themselves to be exceptional Slytherins in getting this far.

Draco gazed out at the grounds, scouting for his boyfriend. He was rather anxious to find Harry. He wanted to find out if the Gryffindor had actually turned the Weasel into a mole rat and wanted to find Harry before anyone else, so that he could make sure that the preferably former redhead stayed that way. It would make his life so much more fun.

He smirked, when he finally spotted the dark haired teen jogging towards him with a grin on his tanned face. He was about to great him, when his father spoke first.

"Potter." Draco's father greeted haughtily. "Still playing hero?"

"Malfoy." Harry retorted without hesitation. "Still licking your master's boots?"

"No, sorry to disappoint you, Potter. But I wouldn't want to take away your future job."

"Haha…you're killing me, Malfoy." The Gryffindor said sarcastically.

"Oh, if only it were true." Lucius said with a mock sigh.

Suddenly a dark figure appeared beside Draco and for some reason he could relate to the words that Harry once told him a few days ago. Professor Severus Snape always appeared when you least expected it, but always when it seemed most probable for the chance of loosing house points. Gryffindor house points to be exact.

"Potter, what is going on?" Professor Snape asked suspiciously the second he spotted the young man. Tentative friendship be damned, Draco thought amused.

"Uh…nothing?" Harry said nervously.

"And what is that hideous creature in your arms?"

"Um…a mole rat?"

"Really?" The Potions Master arched an eyebrow in disbelief, Harry grinned sheepishly as the animal in his arms squirmed to get away.

"HARRY!" Granger came from the lakeshore running up to stand beside Harry.

"Harry, have you seen Ron?"

"Umm…no."

"Where did you get that mole rat?" The young woman eyed the creature curiously. "It's cute."

"I found it?" The dark haired Gryffindor offered tentatively with the slightest of shrugs.

"There are no mole rats at Hogwarts." Granger said sternly with a hint of suspicion and - what was that? dread? - in her voice.

"How would you know - oh, wait…right - You know everything." Harry deadpanned.

"Well, I think Weasley looks stunning for a mole rat." Draco said offhandedly with a wicked grin at his boyfriend, who was decidedly glaring at him in return.

"Draco!" Harry hissed and glared at Draco in an attempt to get the blonde to shut up.

"Harry! You didn't. Tell me, you didn't turn your best friend into a mole rat again." Granger exclaimed appalled.

"I didn't turn Ron into a mole rat." Harry lied through his teeth with an innocent grin. Granger glared.

"Five points to Gryffindor." Professor Snape announced with a reluctant glee.

"Wha'?" Harry said astounded at the fact that the Gryffindor hating professor was awarding points to his house.

"Well, it is a rather successful transfiguration of a human, you have done, Potter. Crude, but successful. Therefore I will have to award you points for your good work. It seems that you have learned _something_ in the seven years you have spent here, after all." The professor said with a barely concealed glare, though a small, but distinct, indication of amusement was apparent in his tone of voice.

"I can't believe you did that, Harry. You promised you wouldn't use transfiguration for revenge anymore." Granger sighed.

"You usually use transfiguration for revenge, Harry?" Draco smirked.

"Yep." Harry grinned. "Another score for my Slytherin side, I guess?"

"I would say so…" The younger Malfoy pondered. "Are you going to keep him that way." He added hopefully.

"He will NOT!" Granger protested and with that she grabbed the transfigured wizard and stormed off into the castle.

The four wizards stared at her retreating back.

"I trust that you are relatively unharmed, Lucius." Snape asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes, old friend. Now I must be off, Narcissa is waiting at home for me." Lucius answered. "Be well, my son. Severus…Potter." The elder Malfoy strode away towards the main gates of the Hogwarts grounds.

When Lucius Malfoy disappeared off to Hogsmeade, Harry turned to Draco.

"Draco, why are you still in your infirmary pyjamas?"

* * *

A/N: In the future, all review responses will be found at my LiveJournal, since keep spouting rules upon rules, that no mere mortal can remember, well, not me anyway. So responses to reviews will be on my LiveJournal, just follow the homepage link. 


	14. 13 Pillow Talk

**DISCLAIMER:** Alright listen up. Everyone please be seated, buckle your seatbelt and make yourselves comfortable. Today the journey goes to Slash Island of the HD Association. Of course it would essential to mention that the author does not own anything. Please do not sweet talk the characters, do not feed or pet them, they tend to get attached. If they run off with you, I will be disabled from writing about them.

**WARNING:** May I also please remind you that this is a slash story, meaning that this contains lovers of the same gender. If this does not strike your fancy, then please take your leave, I do not wish for the characters to feel subjected to prejudices. Thank you.

* * *

**Responses:**

**Jade:** Aww…thank you. Made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

**Miss Penny:** Glad I could help, when is it going to be July again?** 'Sniffles'** I want HBP now!

**Circe Asteria:** Thank you!

**Slash-Lover:** You better believe it…it happened. '**Grins'**

**Ranma Higurashi:** Uh…yeah, that updating soon thing? Um…that's kinda late for it. Isn't it? But it's here anyway.

**GoddessMoonLady:** Weasel the Mole rat!** 'Nods vigorously'** It just popped into my head and I knew I had to write it.

**Aurilia:** It was time for dear Ron to gain a new perspective in life…from the ground.

* * *

**NOTE: SORRY! **Sorry it took a month for this chapter to come out. But life has been bitchy lately. I'm right in the middle of exams and I was behind in my reading for those, for which I completely blame my boss and my lack of ability to say NO! My boss practically came begging on hands and knees for my to take some extra hours, because some of the others were sick and whatnot, which lead to me getting behind in my carefully planned schedule and thus I had to lay my fan fiction on the shelves for some time. So sorry again! But here it is: chapter 13.

* * *

**Dragon Chronicles**

By Nuin

**13. Pillow Talk.**

Don't you yell at me!

Why I haven't written in a while?

Uh…I was busy.

Yes, I know there was a time last year, when I was…busy as well.

So?

Get over it!

Moronic Journal.

Yes, I know I haven't written in well over two weeks…

I said get over it!

…

I think Harry knows about my father, I'm sure of it. He always knows stuff…And no one ever tells me anything, until they think I can 'handle' it. I'm not some weak, emotional little girl.

Bloody gits the lot of them are.

What do you mean you know how I feel? I tell you everything!

Okay, so I didn't tell you about me shagging Harry. Or about my father…no, I'm not going to tell, what I mean. What if you fell into the wrong hands? Forget it, forget I ever said anything.

SHUT UP!

By Salazar, you're a whining little complainer.

You're my journal, you're not supposed to insult me. Your purpose is to listen to what I write. No insults, no complaints…or you're going in the trash with a nice acid to burn your pages.

You done ranting?

Can we get back to my problems?

Good.

As I said, I want to know what's going on too…not just being allowed to know, when it's absolutely necessary.

I am bloody well tired of bein-

* * *

"Draco! Draco, open the fucking door!" Blaise yelled from the other side of the wooden frame. "Lover boy is waiting for you to let him in."

Draco wrote the last sentence out differently than he had originally thought of before slamming the book shut.

'_I am bloody well tired of being interrupted.'_

Draco sighed, it was getting very habitual, for people to interrupt him, while he was writing in his journal. He hastily locked up the book in his trunk and undid the wards he had placed on the door. His boyfriend and a smirking Blaise were waiting in the doorway, when he opened it.

"Hey." Harry said sullenly as he walked in.

"Harry, what are you doing here?"

"Ron kicked me out again...I think he's still mad at me for the mole rat incident…though it was completely his fault." The brunette explained.

"I thought you two made up today."

"Apparently not, can I spend the night again?" Harry sighed.

"It's the fifth time this week." Draco said.

"I know." Harry shrugged.

"Very well. Get changed and get in my bed." Draco ordered.

"Ooh, domineering much, Draco?" Blaise grinned as he sat down on his own bed.

"Fuck off, Blaise." The blonde Slytherin growled.

"Not a chance, Dray. This is my dorm room too, and Vince's, Greg's and Theo's as well. We sleep here too." Blaise chided. "Besides if there's going to be a show, I want to watch."

"No way!" Draco yelled. "You're not going to watch anything, because there won't be a show."

"We could always cast Silencing and Warding Spells, Baby." Harry offered.

"That we cou-" Draco stopped for a second. "Baby!" He squeaked in a very un-Malfoy-ish way and very undignified manner for a Malfoy. "Who told you, you could call me Baby!"

"No one."

"What did I tell you about pet names?"

Harry smiled innocently and began listing the various endearments. "Lets see, no cutie, no Blondie and no bab- oh! Oops." He grinned sheepishly. "My bad."

"Yes, you were bad. You do realize that you must be punished now?"

"Nope." Harry chuckled. "Not gonna happen, you could never punish me…I'm too cute to be punished, Baby." He simpered at the aggravated blonde.

"Oh?"

"Yes, Sugar."

"Harry." Draco growled.

"Yes, Honey Dumpling?"

"You're treading on dangerous grounds, Potter."

"Really?" Harry smirked.

"Oh, yes." The blonde Slytherin smirked devilishly as he grabbed his wand from the desk beside him and pointed it directly at his boyfriend's chest. "Petrificus Totalis!"

Harry fell to the floor, his body ramrod straight, frozen by the spell. Smugly Draco sauntered up to him and crouched down beside him. "You were saying?" He was met by an icy glare from the green eyes of his lover.

Draco tutted and aimed his wand once again at the prone body in front of him. "Wingardium Leviosa!" He called out and slowly levitated Harry from the floor and directed him to his bed. Draco turned around and glared at the smirking male still sitting on one of the other beds in the dorm.

"Blaise. Will you kindly fuck off!" He said curtly.

"No."

"Blaise, OUT!" Draco growled, pointing to the door decisively.

"Fine." Blaise sniffed and rose from the bed. He stalked past Draco and went out of the door.

"And just for safety's sake, I'll ward and silence charm my bed, so don't get any sneaky thoughts about your voyeurism kink, Blaise." The blonde snarled as he closed the door in the face of a now sulking Blaise and he went back to the side of his boyfriend.

Draco smirked self-satisfied, crawled onto the bed, drew the curtains shut and cast both a warding spell and a silencing spell. Putting his wand down beside Harry's head, Draco crawled on top of the prone brunette and stared into his boyfriend's verdant eyes. He smirked again.

"You should know, Harry, that I am never one to back down on my promises." He let his tongue flick out to moisten his lips. Harry's eyes, the only part of him that could move, followed the movement avidly. "And I believe that I promised to punish you for calling me such horrid names." With that he leaned down and licked the unresponsive lips of the brunette beneath him, then he moved downward to nuzzle Harry's neck and gave it an appreciative lick.

Draco moved his hand to his boyfriend's sweater. "This has got to go, Harry. I thought I bought you new clothes and still you're wearing this hideous jumper." He grabbed his wand and with a flick of his wrist he banished the offending garment. "Much better. This is going too." And Draco banished Harry's undershirt. He stared at the now bare chest before him and smirked smugly.

Draco bent down and flicked his tongue over Harry's pectorals and lower still to the bare stomach of his boyfriend, without any respond from Harry. He dipped his tongue into the brunette's belly button with a few experimental thrusts, before he sat back on his haunches and stared at the body laid out before him.

"Mmm. Yummy" Draco hummed. "But boring. Finite Incantatem!" As soon he released Harry from the spell, Draco quickly grabbed both of the brunette's hands and pinned them above Harry's head. The Gryffindor squirmed, trying to stretch his limbs after having been petrified for more than fifteen minutes.

"You have a serious fetish for bondage, haven't you?" Harry finally murmured.

"Your point?" Draco cocked an eyebrow, while trailing his fingers down the brunette's chest and revelling in then gasps and moans it produced as he pinched Harry's nipples.

"None, but I probably should have guessed it, when you did it a couple of days ago." Harry shrugged.

"What can I say, I find having _the_ Harry 'Boy-Who-Lived' Potter completely at my mercy, a turn on…Then again which Slytherin hasn't?"

"Whatever." Harry deadpanned as he squirmed again to get into a more comfortable position. "So…" Harry smirked mischievously and looked into lust filled grey eyes. "Now that you have me 'completely at your mercy'. What are you going to do?"

"Fuck you through the bed." Draco replied casually.

"Oh, woe is me." Harry shuddered delightfully. "To be shagged by my gorgeous boyfriend."

* * *

Blinking his eyes a few times, Draco slowly emerged from the land of dreams. He yawned and tried to stretch his limbs, when his arms hit something. He opened his eyes fully to find Harry snoring softly in front of him. He smiled and reached out to brush away a stray piece of black hair that kept falling into Harry's eyes.

Harry shifted under the soft touch and slowly his eyes opened to gaze directly into Draco's. Harry blinked once trying to focus his sight, but apparently found it unwanted, then grumbled softly, closed his eyes and snuggled into the sheets again.

Draco growled and poked Harry in the ribs, wanting the brunette to wake up. Harry flinched, but didn't open his eyes. Draco poked him again, harder. Harry batted the hand away.

Draco stared at him.

"Potter, wake up!" He hissed into the other boy's ear.

Harry's eyes snapped open.

"Draco?…wha'time issit?"

Draco cast a Tempus spell and answered.

"Ten to six.

"Oh."

Draco cocked an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to be a 'morning person' today?"

"Too early…I'm not a morning person until at least half past seven." Harry mumbled.

"Prat." Draco snorted.

"Git." The brunette shot back without missing a beat, the he yawned again. "Go back to sleep, Draco. I definitely am." He said softly and snuggled into a comfortable position, right up against Draco's side. Harry slung a careless arm around Draco's waist and drew him closer, nuzzling into the crook of Draco's neck.

Draco sighed irritated. He poked Harry's ribs again. "Potter!"

Harry growled. "What?"

"I can't sleep."

"Oh, so because you can't sleep, I'm not allowed to either?"

"Exactly." Draco stated.

"Merlin…" Harry shook his head in abandon. "Fine, what do you want to do, since you can't fall asleep?"

"Shag?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm still too sore and I don't think I can even muster the energy to top you right now." Harry yawned. "Can't you just read a book or something? Then I can go back to sleep."

"No."

"Draco, I wanna sleep." Harry pouted and prodded Draco's chest gently.

"Will you come home with me for Christmas break?"

"What? Where did that come from?" Harry exclaimed startled.

"Don't know, just thought I should ask you." Draco shrugged.

"Uh…yeah, of course I'll go. Why I could have that nice little chat with your father about how his boss would love to skin me alive and make me into a purse." Harry said sardonically, shifting on the bed to get closer to Draco.

"No need to be rude about it. I was just trying to be polite, since I'm going home." Draco sneered. "Besides I know that you know about my father."

"What do you mean?" Harry cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"About his 'job'."

Harry stared at him.

"I don't know what you mean." He rambled out, just a tad too quick.

"You do!" Draco accused. "I know you do. You've been hinting at it so often, telling me to talk to my father about it, if I wanted to know. You know that he's a spy for the Order."

"Uh…"

"Harry."

"All right, I know." Harry mumbled.

"Aha!" Draco smirked triumphantly. "I knew it."

"Yeah, yeah…you knew it. Can I go back to sleep now?" Harry looked a Draco with large pleading puppy dog eyes.

"…Fine."

* * *

A/N: Okay, so not much happened in this chapter...makes you wonder why it took so long to get it out? I still blame my boss. Anyway...juicy stuff is at my livejournal. The link is in my Bio. 


	15. 14 Have Yourself A Merry Little Christma

**DISCLAIMER:** Alright listen up. Everyone please be seated, buckle your seatbelt and make yourselves comfortable. Today the journey goes to Slash Island of the HD Association. Of course it would essential to mention that the author does not own anything. Please do not sweet talk the characters, do not feed or pet them, they tend to get attached. If they run off with you, I will be disabled from writing about them.

**WARNING:** May I also please remind you that this is a slash story, meaning that this contains lovers of the same gender. If this does not strike your fancy, then please take your leave, I do not wish for the characters to feel subjected to prejudices. Thank you.

* * *

**Responses:**

**Slash-lover:** Uh…what? Did I read that right? You hopefully didn't say that Harry and Lucius were going to shag, did you?

**Ranma Higurashi:** Update for ya!

**Morsus:** Yup, that's bosses for you. Though then again, it there weren't any bosses we would have to take all the responsibility, instead of loading it off on the bosses**. 'grins'**

**GoddessMoonLady:** Why you're not surprised about Ron? Well, it's Ron I guess. That should say enough.

**Ms. Penny:** July 26th? Oh, I get the book at July 16th…hmm

**I am Millie Ishtar Motou:** Thanks Dude!

**Mentaru:** Aww, thank you and welcome back. I did want Lucius to be a good guy in my humour fics, because I like Lucius. As I said, when I explained his behaviour the first time he appeared, he may act all cold and snotty in public, but that doesn't necessarily mean that he does so in private.** 'grins'** And I will hopefully keep up the good work, well I'll keep up the work at least.

* * *

**NOTE:** I'm sure that not many of you want to hear this, but Dragon Chronicles is going on a hiatus for three weeks. I have my final exams to pass and for that to happen I have to leave for two weeks to another part of the country, where I won't be able to write or update. And since it usually takes me about a week to write a chapter, I'll play it safe and say three weeks.

* * *

**Dragon Chronicles**

By Nuin

**14. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas…**

Hn…

What is it with Harry and avoiding the questions asked of him?

He has a way with abruptly changing the subject…

Sneaky Slytherin trait if you ask me or anyone else for that matter.

Well, at least he's made up with the Weasel. Though I did enjoy having Harry in my bed each night…so much easier to have sex, when we're both in the same bed.

Stop that.

No.

Why was I the one to get the perverse, voyeuristic journal?

You are.

Enough of this…I'm not in the mood to hear you whine about not being appreciated…you're my journal for Salazar's sake, I'm the one who is supposed to write in _you_ and you are not going to-

Don't you dare talk back to me!

That's it! I'm going to throw you out and then get a nice non-responding journal that especially won't insult me…

* * *

'SPLAT' 

"HARRY!"

'SPLAT…SPLAT…SPLAT'

"Damn it, Ron. I only threw one at you, not THREE!"

'SPLAT…SPLAT'

"Hermione!" Two voices cried incredulously.

"Oh, you two are so easy. I just had to wait until you were occupied with pummelling each other, before I made my move." She smirked and placed her hands on her hips attaining a superior stance.

'SPLAT'

"Malfoy!" Granger cried as the snowball hit her directly in the back of her neck. Draco smirked and sauntered over to his boyfriend.

"You really talk to much, Granger. It leaves your defences too open." The blonde commented as he dropped a kiss on Harry' cheek, then immediately pulled back with a disgruntled look. "Merlin, even your cheeks are soaked, Potter."

"Oh?"

"I'm going to have to find another place to latch onto then." He leaned in to press a kiss to Harry's lips, when he was stopped by a palm to his face. The palm pushed hard and Draco found himself staggering a few steps back, trying not to fall over.

"You know, Malfoy…" Harry said thoughtfully and began to move towards Draco in slow steps. "You're really too dry…it's as if you haven't even been involved in a snowball fight."

"So?" Draco didn't like the smirk playing on Harry's lips and he cautiously took a step backwards, only to have Harry follow his moves. "It only proves that I am better at not getting hit."

"Well, we can't have people believe that…they would think you were too cowardly to actually be involved in the battle." A strange glint shone in Harry's emerald coloured eyes as he finally stepped up to stand chest to chest with Draco. Harry smiled sweetly, then pounced. He threw Draco to the snow covered ground and then crawled up the blonde's body to straddle his hips.

Harry smirked and scooped up a small ball of snow, idly forming it with his hands in an antagonizing slow pace. Draco glared at his boyfriend, then wriggled trying to get out from under the brunette. Harry scowled then pushed his hand down on Draco's chest, hard. "Don't go yet, Baby. I have something for you." Raising his other hand to hover over Draco's face, Harry brought it down to thoroughly smash the snow against the pale skin of the now spluttering blonde.

"Harry, stop that!" Draco growled.

"Aww, look at you…"Harry cooed and bent down to nuzzled Draco's nose in an Eskimo kiss. "All soaked…like the rest of us."

"Fuck off, Harry." Draco bucked up trying to throw Harry off, but all he got out of it was another snowball to his face. Draco blinked rapidly, then spat out the snow that had been pushed into his mouth. Finally he was able to bring his hands up to Harry's chest and forced the brunette to back away. The blonde quickly got to his feet and dusted off the snow flakes that nearly covered him from head to toe. He grumbled softly and muttered. "Stupid Gryffindors."

Draco suddenly felt a hand ruffling his drenched locks and he looked up to find Harry grinning at him. The brunette leaned in and nibbled Draco on the lips, the Slytherin moaned softly in response.

Then a pair of snowballs hit them both right in the side of their faces. Draco whirled around, when another ball smashed into his nose. "WEASEL!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I hit you?" Weasley said insincerely and then laughed out loud. Even Granger couldn't help by titter slightly beside her boyfriend.

Draco growled and reached for his wand, but was stopped by Harry grabbing his arm and shaking his head no. Eyes wide, Draco wrestled his arm away from the brunette. "Fuck you, Potter." He snarled and left the three Gryffindors to go inside.

* * *

Draco was halfway to the entrance of the Slytherin Common Room, when Harry caught up with him. The brunette grabbed Draco by his shoulders and turned him around forcibly. 

"What is wrong, Draco? Why did you leave?" Harry asked, staring intently into the blonde's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Draco echoed. "What's wrong, is that I'm sick and tired of you always taking their side in a fight! You won't let me hex them to get even."

"I don't always take their side." Harry objected. "I hexed Hermione's hair to be frizzier than normal just two days ago."

"That was because she charmed your hair green for two hours, not mine." Draco sneered. "Merlin, I sound like a goddamn woman. Fuck you, Potter. For turning me into such a…a…"

"A what, Malfoy?" Harry countered.

"A HUFFLEPUFF!" Draco cried, waving his hands around in frustration.

"You're anything but a Hufflepuff, Draco. You're a Slytherin."

"I know that…was that an insult? It was. So I'm a Slytherin, meaning that in your pure and righteous Gryffindor mind I'm just a slimy, evil Slytherin!"

"No, Draco…I just don't like it, when someone attacks my friends." Harry struggled to placate the furious blonde.

"And…what…about…me?" Draco asked in a clipped tone of voice.

"I…" Harry looked like he didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry, Draco. I…I've just known Ron and 'Mione for so long that it's become second nature, I guess." The brunette shrugged helplessly.

Draco arched an eyebrow, still glaring. "Then I suppose that you'll be spending Christmas with your best friends as well…instead of your _boyfriend_?"

"Well, I actually always spend Christmas with the Weasleys."

"But-"

"Besides I doubt that your father would be pleased to have me there." Harry sighed and leaned in to whisper into Draco's ear. "At the most he tolerates me and we both know what would happen if Voldemort - stop flinching - knew that I would be there…at the house of his second in command." The brunette drew back to stare imploringly into Draco's silver coloured eyes. "It's not as if I like your father. And I really don't want to spend my Christmas with people I don't like and who don't like me."

Draco sneered and crossed his arms. "Fuck you." Then he stormed off for the second time that day.

Arriving at the entrance he hastily spat the password and stalked inside, past the other Slytherins and into his dorm room.

* * *

When the holidays came around, Potter and Draco were still not talking to each other. Draco was growling at anyone who talked to him and he kept shooting glares at the brunette Gryffindor. The Gryffindor, who apparently ignored him! Draco had been in a foul mood for days and it was as if a perpetual dark cloud was hanging over his head. For days on end he had scared the population of Hogwarts into a state of constant vigilance, since he had taken to cursing people left and right in an attempt to vent his rage at Potter. 

The night before the students who were going home for the holidays left, Draco had been finally let out of detention around the stroke of midnight. This time he had been given detention for turning a first year Hufflepuff's hair green and silver, the child had accidentally bumped into him in the hallway. So Draco had been forced to spend the last night in detention.

Draco had hastily packed his trunk the next morning, since he had barely been able to walk to his dorm after four long hours of scrubbing the floor and every table AND every cauldron in the Potions Classroom. What was it with teachers and giving out detentions that entailed cleaning that specific classroom?

The train ride to King's Cross was rather uneventful, Draco opted for once to stay in his compartment with Blaise and Pansy instead of seeking out the Golden Trio. He absolutely didn't want to see Potter, even though he was beginning to miss him.

Draco was picked up by his mother at the station and he was welcomed with a warm hug. Together they apparated to the outskirts of the wards of Malfoy Manor. There they were picked up by a House Elf driven carriage and taken home.

It was Christmas morning when the white owl arrived just after the three Malfoys had finished opening their presents. The owl was carrying a small square box and a letter, both addressed to Draco, but with no return address. Though he could easily guess from whom they were, not many people had a snowy owl. He decided to open the letter first.

_Hey Baby__- yes, I know I'm not allowed to call you that, but humour me just for this letter, if for nothing else._

_I just wanted to say that I miss you, I really wish you were here, though I can't say where I am. I'm sorry for whatever it was that I said to make you so angry. I have thought a lot about our argument, but I'm still not sure what I did. But I'm sorry. _

_I even talked it over with Professor Lupin and he thinks that I should apologize and talk with you. That I should ask for a calm explanation about what I did. I just want to understand what I did wrong, so that I can make it better. and so that I get to hold you and kiss you again._

_I hope that your Christmas has been going well so far. As promised - I hope you won't be mad, but I did promise them - the Weasleys and I are spending Christmas together, though not at the Burrow. Professor Lupin, who was friends with my dad, is also here that's why I have been talking to him. _

_Please, Draco. If you won't return a letter to me with the explanation for why you behaved like you did, so that I can understand what went wrong, at least talk to me when we return to Hogwarts. Please? _

_I hope you'll like your Christmas present, you can throw it out if you want. I won't mind. It's specially made to fit only you and can't be given to anyone else. _

_I…hope to see you once we're at Hogwarts?_

_Harry._

Draco stared at the letter for several minutes, then reread it two more times. Potter didn't know what he had done wrong? He was so stupid, so Gryffindor! Merlin, his ex-boyfriend was dense. Draco was definitely going to talk to Potter once they went back to school, if for nothing else than to see Potter grovel at his feet, begging for forgiveness.

The blonde turned to the parcel that had come with the letter. He hadn't spoken a word to his parents since the arrival of Hedwig, but he could feel their observing eyes following his every move. Slowly he unwrapped the small square-shaped present, silver eyes widened at the object inside. Draco picked up the ring, it was a plain silver hoop with a small emerald encrusted in the band. He tried it on to find it magically resizing itself to fit his ring finger. Draco was about to throw the box away, when a note caught his sight.

_Draco,_

_If you decide to keep the ring, know that it is spelled with several protective charms. I thought it would both suit you and keep you safe, now that You-Know-Who's band of merry men know about us. I doubt that they will stop trying to hurt you for fraternizing with the enemy. So it will protect you, should someone try to ambush you. The ring will give you enough time to either get your wand or get to safety._

_Harry._

Draco stared at the ring on his finger, then he shrugged mentally, it wouldn't hurt to keep the ring.


	16. 15 Probation?

**DISCLAIMER:** Alright listen up. Everyone please be seated, buckle your seatbelt and make yourselves comfortable. Today the journey goes to Slash Island of the HD Association. Of course it would essential to mention that the author does not own anything. Please do not sweet talk the characters, do not feed or pet them, they tend to get attached. If they run off with you, I will be disabled from writing about them.

**WARNING:** May I also please remind you that this is a slash story, meaning that this contains lovers of the same gender. If this does not strike your fancy, then please take your leave, I do not wish for the characters to feel subjected to prejudices. Thank you.

* * *

**Responses:**

**Morsus:** Don't worry, there won't any of those sappy things like OMG! I LOVE or OMG! I MISS, well there will be a bit of missing…mostly Draco missing having Harry's tongue down his throat.** 'grins'**

**Slash-Lover:** Ah, I get it now. Sorry…just me jumping to conclusions then.** 'grins sheepishly'**

**Ms. Penny: **Nope, I'm from Denmark and the English version of HBP comes out July 16th here, at least I hope it does…And weird reading about Christmas in the summer…I started this fic out with the beginning of September/October, wrote it during December.** 'shrugs'**

**MyOriginalIntent:** Oh, I know how much it hurts to be hit by snowballs, having engaged in several snowball fights myself…though I was smart enough to not get hit all that often.

**GoddessMoonLady: 'shakes head with you'** Yeah, well they wouldn't Harry and Draco without a bit of fighting.

**The all mighty and powerfulM: 'nods'** Boys will be boys**. 'snickers'**

**I am Millie Ishtar Mouto:** You're welcome

**Ranma Higurashi:** That's the Harry we all know and love. Dense, but cute.

* * *

**Dragon Chronicles**

By Nuin

**15. Probation?**

…

'SCRATCH…SCRATCH'

…

'SPLOTCH'

* * *

"Damn it." Draco cursed as his self-inking quill splattered ink all over the now, not so blank page in his journal. He had tried for several moments to write with this new quill, one that he had received as a Christmas present, but no ink had come out. So Draco had none too patiently tried to shake it out to the tip resulting in the mess of flowing ink he was glaring at. It had even splotched ink all over his crisp, white and newly donned shirt. Draco growled. 

The blonde rose from his seat at the ornate writing desk in his study at Malfoy Manor. He ventured through the doors adjoining the study to his bedroom and headed straight for his dressing room. Throwing off the ruined shirt - Draco hoped that the House Elves could repair the damage, the shirt was another gift from his parents this Christmas - he opened the doors to his closet and assessed his choices. Draco settled for a black silk shirt and hastily slipped it on.

He had a lunch date with his mother in Diagon Alley in an hour and he wanted to write at least something in his journal today. Draco was sure the lunching with his mother would turn into a shopping spree and when with Narcissa Malfoy, something like that could last hours.

Draco once again entered his study and practically fell into his chair. He slumped down upon the desk, the side of his head resting against the surface, his left arm slung above the top of his head and tapped his right hand index finger to the wood in a monotonous movement. Draco sighed as his eyes caught sight of the ring on his finger, the Christmas gift from Potter…Harry…Potter. The silver gleamed in the sunlight that sieved in through the grand windows.

Slowly Draco straightened up in the chair, grabbed the quill and tried to write with it again. This time it worked perfectly.

* * *

All right, so this bloody self-inking quill that Mother got me for Christmas has finally decided to do what it is supposed to do…write! 

Now there is only a few days left to go before I return to Hogwarts for the last term of my education there. Merlin! I just realized, in less than six months I'll be a graduate from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And then the 'real' world is looming over my head telling me to get on with it and get a prestigious job, preferably within the Ministry…or is that just my Father?

But going back to school also means that I have to see Potter again.

Shut up! I know his first name is Harry. But why should I call my ex-boyfriend that? We parted on less friendly terms.

Idiot book.

Why do I even bother?

'SLAM'

* * *

After a rather uneventful New Years Eve, the day before Draco returned to Hogwarts came along fairly quickly. By evening the House Elves had packed all of the belongings Draco wished to take with him back to school. Everything was packed and ready, his trunk lay waiting for the morning to come, to be shipped to the school. 

So now having nothing else to do, Draco was sprawled over his bed absentmindedly twirling the silver ring on his finger. The numerous pillows which usually occupied the bed had been thrown about and lay haphazardly around the room.

Draco sighed and rolled over onto his back. He stretched his arms above his head before folding them together and using them as a pillow.

What was he going to do once he was back at Hogwarts? Potter had nearly begged for a moment to talk with him, in the one letter he had received on Christmas morning. Draco suddenly imagined a picture of Harry Potter on his knees in front of him, begging for forgiveness. He smirked, the position Harry was in could be used for other purposes other than just begging. Though the one he had in mind would probably be just as enjoyable as begging.

Draco stretched out and sighed. He wondered about tomorrow, how long would it take for Potter to find him?

* * *

The loud roar of the engine overpowered the goodbyes given by the families standing on platform 9 ¾. The bright red train hummed to life and signalled that it would soon leave the station. Students were practically hanging out of the windows from their compartments as they shouted their last goodbyes before the train took them off to Hogwarts. The platform was filled with parents, older and younger siblings waving at the leaving students. 

Draco had already given his goodbye to his parents before they entered the platform and was now sitting comfortably in the plush seats of the compartment. He could feel the low rumbling of the train's engine and the lurch as the Hogwarts Express commenced into movement. Draco looked out the window, watching the platform and station slowly fade away and disappear behind a corner.

Only a few minutes after the gigantic mass of steel had left King's Cross went by, before the door to Draco's compartment flew open to reveal Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson standing in the doorway.

Draco raised an eyebrow in silent greeting and with a slight nod he ordered them to enter. Blaise was grinning as he dropped himself onto the seat opposite of Draco, Pansy followed shortly after, sitting down much more languidly and came to a rest against the soft cushioning.

"So." Draco said after a moment of silence, where they had just stared at each other waiting for one of them to start up a conversation. "Where is Dumb and Dumber?"

Pansy scrunched up her face in thought. "Well, I think I saw them pestering the Trolley Lady a few sections back."

"Already?" Draco asked amused. "I thought at least they would wait half-an-hour while eating what their mums had made them."

Blaise snorted, he was about to say something, when the compartment door banged open for the second time in less than twenty minutes. Draco looked at the intruder and nearly choked on the bonbon Pansy had offered him a while back. He rolled his eyes in exasperation, of course, was it just too much to ask that this would have happened after they arrived at the school. Draco sighed and shot a nasty glare, worthy of a Malfoy, at the trespasser.

"What do you want, Potter?" He ground out through his teeth, he really, really, really didn't want to see Potter right now. Draco was still in the denial phase of forgiving, as in he didn't want to forgive that oaf of a Gryffindor.

"To talk, Draco." Potter answered plainly, leaning against the side of the doorway. He looked pleadingly at Draco with those big green eyes of his and the blonde could nearly feel his resistance wane away. Damn that Gryffindork.

Draco sneered, he wasn't going to make this easy. He would at least get in a few cutthroat barbs against Potter and preferably some grovelling and begging from the dark haired teen. That would be nice. "Fine, Potter. Talk."

"Could we do this somewhere else?" Potter asked eyeing the two other Slytherins in the compartment.

"Hey, don't mind us." Blaise said casually. "We'd love a good show, right Pansy?"

A slow smirk crept across the girl's face. "Of course, it is going to be a while before we reach Hogwarts. Might as well spend it being entertained."

Draco rolled his eyes and rose from his seat. Grabbing Potter by the wrist he dragged the brunette out into the hallway and slammed the door shut. He gestured for them to move further down the train to avoid having Blaise and Pansy overhear them.

"Well?" Draco asked snidely as soon as he believed them to be far enough away. "What is it you want to talk about?"

Harry shuffled his feet nervously, then looked into Draco's eyes. "I want…I want to know what happened. An explanation for why you haven't talked to me in a month."

The blonde raised an incredulous eyebrow. "Are you that thick?" Draco growled. "Remember the last time we spoke? We were talking about why you were always sticking up for your Gryffindor friends and not me. And we talked about spending Christmas together. Though apparently you didn't want to spend it with people you don't like."

Potter blinked confusedly. "What? But I…didn't…I meant…your father…um…" He babbled nervously.

"Don't worry about it, Potter. We'll just leave it at that and go our separate ways." Draco brushed him off and turned to leave.

"NO!" Potter cried out and grabbed Draco by his wrist, hauling him against the brunette's chest.

"Potter, let me go!" Draco roared and proceeded to punch Potter squarely in the jaw, making the brunette loose his grip on the blonde and stumble a few steps back. But Potter got back on track fast enough to grab Draco again, before he could stalk off. For a second time Draco felt himself being pulled into a rough embrace by the brunette. This time though it didn't seem like Potter was going to let go of him so easily.

"No, Draco! I won't. I don't want to let you go." Potter pushed Draco against the wall with a low thump and pressed up against Draco's body to keep him there. "I like you too much to let you go. Please?"

Draco sighed in frustration, when he suddenly felt a pair of lips caressing his own in a soft and hesitant motion. Then there was a tongue tracing his lower lips in question, urgently pleading with him to part them. Against his better judgement Draco opened his mouth and let Potter's tongue slip in. A first hesitant brush of limbs caused Draco to gasp. Merlin, he had nearly forgotten how good it felt to have Potter pressed up against him, grinding their lower part of their bodies together.

At Draco's gasp Potter took the opportune moment to thoroughly explore every crevice of Draco's mouth that his tongue could reach. The blonde moaned loudly, not caring if anyone caught them snogging in public on the Hogwarts Express. He _had_ missed this. Draco brought up his hands to grip onto Potter's clothes, glad that for once the brunette was wearing something Draco had picked out for him and not those horrid Muggle atrocities, which were big enough to fit a whale.

He pulled Potter closer and tilted his head to gain greater access to the other teen's mouth. Potter was eager to follow. But Draco drew back with a smirk at the frustrated expression on Potter's face. He leaned in to gently nibble on the kiss-bruised lips of the brunette. Then he drew away completely.

Draco put on a contemplative expression. "You're on probation, Potter. Maybe I'll let you do that again…just maybe."

Potter sighed, but extracted himself from Draco, though the brunette didn't let go of him. Potter's fingers wound about Draco's, stopping when they came in contact with the silver ring on Draco's finger.

"On your ring finger, Draco?" Potter looked amused. "That means you're mine now."

"Hey!" Draco protested, but was cut off with a short kiss. Fine Potter had kissed him again without his consent, Draco sighed. But Potter's probation would start directly after the brunette was done doing such wondrous things with his tongue…right after this came to an end, Potter would be on probation…

…

…Potter's probation would start tomorrow.


	17. 16 A Choice

**DISCLAIMER:** Alright listen up. Everyone please be seated, buckle your seatbelt and make yourselves comfortable. Today the journey goes to Slash Island of the HD Association. Of course it would essential to mention that the author does not own anything. Please do not sweet talk the characters, do not feed or pet them, they tend to get attached. If they run off with you, I will be disabled from writing about them.

**WARNING:** May I also please remind you that this is a slash story, meaning that this contains lovers of the same gender. If this does not strike your fancy, then please take your leave, I do not wish for the characters to feel subjected to prejudices. Thank you.

* * *

**MyOriginalIntent: 'nods'** Yeah, even Draco commented on himself acting like a girl. 

**Miriam Mrirund:** Yup! All Danish, I am.** 'grins'**

**GoddessMoonLady: 'ducks head'** Yeah, it has been a long time**. 'grins sheepishly'**

And thanks to:

**Iluvdanrad, Slash-Lover, Frodo Freak2, Ranma Higurashi, Messenger of Pretenders, potterluva, tomoya-542002, Pyrefly Deactivated.**

* * *

**Note:** I am so, so, so sorry for taking this long. But here it is…finally, after a long HBP induced writer's block. rolls eyes However sadly I am finding myself out of inspiration for this fic, so I'm going to end it. No, I won't leave it unfinished. So to both end it and make up for the long wait. Here are the last three chapters of Dragon Chronicles. Bear with me if the events might seem rushed.

* * *

**Dragon Chronicles**

By Nuin

**16. A Choice.**

Draco rounded a corner, wand in hand and a scowl marring his face. He growled, when he entered the Great Hall and stormed over to the Slytherin House Table. Spotting Blaise and Pansy sitting together, whispering, snorting and laughing, Draco stalked past the other Slytherin students gazing at him in wonder. He stopped abruptly as he came to stand in front of the two Seventh Years. He glared murderously at them.

"Where is it?" Draco sneered.

Pansy blinked and smiled innocently. "Where is what?" She asked sweetly, too sweetly.

Draco's entire body tensed at the sweet voice combined with that smile. This was not good.

"You know what I mean, Parkinson." He said icily. "My journal. Where…Is…It?"

"I honestly have no idea, Dray." She waved him off and turned to Blaise. "Blaise? Have you seen Draco's diary?"

"Journal!" Draco angrily interrupted.

"Yes…yes, whatever, love." Pansy said offhandedly. "Well, have you?" She looked at Blaise.

"Why no, Pansy Darling, I haven't." The dark skinned Slytherin smirked. "Maybe _Harry_ has seen it." Blaise took a bite of his butter covered toast. He swallowed and smiled innocently. "Come on, Dray, sit down, have some lunch." He offered and gestured to an empty seat next to himself.

Draco however had no intention of sitting down, not when he was presented with such a horrifying answer. Harry might have his journal…

'_Oh, dear Salazar…'_ Draco thought faintly. This was just perfect, just great, more people who knew about his journal. More people who were going to make fun of him having a journal. And knowing Harry, which Draco was pretty sure he did, if the Gryffindor did have _his_ journal, he would probably share the information with his best friends, Weasel and Granger. The blonde snorted, then again Harry was the bloody epitome of Gryffindor fairness. He would surely keep his secrets, wouldn't he?

Draco groaned, Harry was also part Slytherin…

He suddenly felt like hitting something.

"Ow! Draco, you hit me!" Blaise cried as he cradled his shoulder, where Draco had punched him. "Meanie." He mock-pouted.

"Shut up, Blaise." Draco sneered, his eyes flickered over to the Gryffindor House Table in search of his boyfriend. He noticed the tell-tale mop of orange-red hair and the bushy brown locks of Harry's best friends, but no Harry. Draco frowned, where could he be?

Suddenly someone bumped into him. Finnigan. Draco turned his eyes once again to Blaise, who was now busy snogging his boyfriend, and Pansy. He got an idea. Grabbing Finnigan by the scruff of his shirt, Draco hauled his away from Blaise, he whirled the Gryffindor around and stared into the other's eyes.

"Finnigan, do you know where Potter is?" He ground out through his teeth.

Finnigan blinked confused. "Uh…in Gryffindor Tower I think."

"Good and the password is the same as yesterday, correct?" Draco inquired with a smirk.

The Gryffindor nodded.

"Excellent. One last question…did he have a leather-bound book with him?"

Finnigan scrunched his face up in thought, biting his lower lip, before lighting up in a relieved smile. "Yeah, he did."

"Good." Draco let go of him, in the process nearly dropping the stunned Gryffindor to the floor. He ignored Blaise's cry of anger at having 'manhandled' his boyfriend and stalked out of the Great Hall.

* * *

"What do you mean, you won't let me in!" 

"Exactly what I said, the password is invalid."

"But-"

"No buts, young Slytherin. Without a password, I will not let you in."

"Bloody, stupid-"

"And insulting me will not further your case, you spiteful little brat!"

"Damn it!" Draco growled and cast a hateful look at the Fat Lady's painting. Stupid guardian painting! What was he going to do now? It was all Finnigan's fault, he had said that the password hadn't changed. And it was Blaise's and Pansy's fault for giving his journal to Harry. And Harry's fault for accepting it. Why did they do this to him? Did they want to drive him insane? That was it, wasn't it? Blaise and Pansy wanted to mess with his mind and drive him to complete lunacy.

Draco punched his fist against the cold, stone wall. He gasped in pain and drew his hand back immediately, cradling it against his chest. A sudden soft giggle from behind him caught his attention and he whirled around to find Ginevra Weasley standing there with a smirk on her face.

Scowling, Draco sneered at her. "What do you want, Weasley?"

She ignored his jibe and went past him to the Fat Lady. "I just want to get into my dorm, is that a problem?" She cocked an eyebrow.

Draco looked at her with wide eyes. She was going into the Gryffindor Tower! She could get him in! He scrambled to get to her side. Weasley looked up at him with amusement, then shook her head. He smiled innocently.

"You want to get in, I take it?" She smirked.

Draco snorted. "Of course, but that idiot painting you call your guardian won't let me in." He shot a glare at the unfazed Fat Lady. The painting just wrinkled her nose at him, set her mouth in a tight, straight line and looked at him with distaste.

Weasley rolled her eyes. "_Cauda leonis."_

The Fat Lady nodded curtly, obviously annoyed that Draco would get in after all. The painting swung open and let them pass through the portal to the Gryffindor Common Room. Once inside Draco didn't waste any time in looking for his boyfriend. He growled softly, when he didn't spot the dark haired Gryffindor anywhere in the common room. The dorms then.

Without sparing another thought on youngest of the Weasley brood, he stomped up the stairs leading to the boys' dorm rooms. As he ascended the stone cut staircase, he could hear the annoyed yell from downstairs.

"YOU'RE WELCOME, MALFOY!"

Draco sniggered quietly, let Weasley shout all she wanted, it wasn't as if he cared. Finally he arrived at the door to the Seventh Year Boys' Dorm. Without much further ado, he shoved open the heavy door and sauntered in, noticing Harry sitting on his bed…with a black leather-bound book in his lap.

The dark haired head jerked up in one swift motions and green eyes stared directly into his own. An embarrassed flush crept across the tanned skin and a small smile played on Harry's lips.

"Draco…Hi!…" The brunette greeted lamely, his voice trailing off to a mere whisper. "Umm…did you want something?"

Draco smirked and strolled over to Harry's bed. He leaned his upper body in over the mattress, his face close to that of his boyfriend and as he whispered, his breath ghosting over Harry's lips. The Gryffindor shivered.

"Yes…You could give me my…journal."

Harry grinned sheepishly. "Sorry." He murmured. "I couldn't help it."

"Why did you even start reading it, then?" Draco's gaze was cold.

"Blaise said it was book on Defence Against The Dark Arts. But when I began to read, I couldn't stop…" Harry shrugged, then looked up with a pout on his lips, but a playful smirk leering on the edges. "You really hate me?"

"Uh…what?" The blonde blinked.

"Well, you wrote that you hate me…three times in succession, the last one in capitals." Harry explained with a mischievous, yet reproachful tone.

"I…that was a long time ago."

Harry rolled his eyes and chuckled. "I know, Draco. I was just teasing."

"Whatever. Just give me my journal back." Draco held out his hand expectantly and was rewarded with Harry shoving the book into it. The blonde quickly shrunk it and stuffed the journal into his robe pocket. "Just so you know it, you're still on probation." Draco grumbled and pressed a kiss to Harry's lips.

"Oh?" Harry just grinned with amusement, while arching an eyebrow in challenge.

"Yeah, and to prove it…You won't get another snog session until…"

"Until what?"

"Until…I'll figure something out" Draco said determinedly. Though his mind was completely void of ideas as to what Harry had to prove. Though Harry beat him to it, he sighed and spoke in a low voice.

"Draco, I missed you a lot the month you refused to talk to me. But you know what I didn't miss? Being pushed around." Harry glared. "I really want to this to work between us. I like you a lot, but this is not working for me. I think we need another time out. This time I'm calling it." Harry looked at Draco sadly.

Draco spluttered. "What?"

"Just a time out, Draco."

"Fine." Draco growled, whirled around and stormed out of the dorm room.

* * *

Blaise looked incredulous. "You two broke up…_again_! You just got back together two weeks ago." He sighed, then stared intently at the blonde Slytherin. "You're not going to be one of those couples that keep breaking up and getting back together, are you?" Blaise turned to Pansy and swatted lightly at her, while whining. "Pansy, say something!" 

The girl rolled her eyes at the flimsy punch, but did say something none the less. "Draco…"

'WHOOOOOOOOM'

"What was that?" Pansy yelled over the thundering noise pounding throughout the castle walls as she got up from the couch.

Complete silence reigned in the Slytherin Common Room, the loud sound of the explosion that had reverberated through the castle just seconds ago had them all stunned. Some of the younger students began to murmur amongst themselves with fear about what might have happened. Though most of the inhabitants kept their hands above their ears trying to get the nauseating ringing out of their eardrums.

Draco looked at Blaise and Pansy, questions flying around in his mind. He opened his mouth to speak, but snapped it shut with an audible click of his teeth. He opened it once again, though this time he was interrupted by the portal to the Slytherin Commons being hastily opened and Professor Snape stepping in. He looked shaken, but still managed to somewhat keep his composure.

For once he wasn't donned in his usual black attire, well it was still black, but no longer his simple teaching robes. Under the heavy, battle robe the professor wore, a pitch black body armour could be seen moulded to fit his upper body perfectly. A pair of dark leather pants clung to his legs and disappeared into a pair of dragon hide boots just below his knees.

Professor Snape moved in fluent strides to the centre of the common room. He gazed solemnly at the students gathered around him.

"I assume you are all wondering what is going on…" He spoke to silence the whispers. "Hogwarts is under siege from the Dark Lord…you all know what this means. It's time to chose sides."

"Professor! What do you mean, chose sides?" A spry and slender fifth year called out, Draco recognized the boy as a son of one of his father's 'business' associates. "I assume you're going to be on our Lord's side of course." He said haughtily.

Snape's eyes narrowed and his lips curled in a sneer. "Mr. Thornton, never assume to know the truth."

The boy huffed and stormed out of the common room with a muttered 'Traitor'.

Snape sighed and shook his head, then turned to the students again and stared at them seriously. "You all have a choice."


	18. 17 Crimson Ground

**DISCLAIMER:** Alright listen up. Everyone please be seated, buckle your seatbelt and make yourselves comfortable. Today the journey goes to Slash Island of the HD Association. Of course it would essential to mention that the author does not own anything. Please do not sweet talk the characters, do not feed or pet them, they tend to get attached. If they run off with you, I will be disabled from writing about them.

**WARNING:** May I also please remind you that this is a slash story, meaning that this contains lovers of the same gender. If this does not strike your fancy, then please take your leave, I do not wish for the characters to feel subjected to prejudices. Thank you.

* * *

**Dragon Chronicles**

By Nuin

**17. Crimson Ground.**

Draco stared with horror at the scene unfolding beneath him on the castle grounds. Havoc reigned on the snow covered hills, now coloured crimson red by the blood of both human and creature alike. It was utter madness, Draco thought as he looked at the warring parties throwing themselves into the battle with vigour in the attempt to gain the upper hand for their side. Screams, war cries and howls rung out from everywhere on the battlefield.

Whenever one from either side would fall at the hand of the opposing side, another would take their place and the fight would continue. The Dark Lord was nowhere to be seen, but his troops were slowly gaining ground on the Aurors, the Order…on anyone opposing him. It seemed as though the dark forces were endless in their supply of fighters. Draco was sure he spotted several vampires, trolls, even giants and werewolves among Voldemort's forces.

Suddenly a flash of green flared up in the peripheral of his vision. Draco jerked his head in the general direction. He didn't know why exactly this had caught his attention, Killing curses were flying from nearly every direction down on the grounds. But he somehow knew this was important.

He grabbed the handle of his broom tightly and looked over at Blaise. The dark skinned Slytherin looked shaken, but determined none the less. He gave Draco a small assuring smile and a nod, then glanced over his shoulder. Behind them stood all the Slytherin students that had decided join the fight against Voldemort, not as many as they had hoped, but there were still a good deal of them. Each was armed with their wand and a broom, be it borrowed or their own.

Draco thought sadly of those who had chosen to side with the Dark Lord, months ago that could have been him. He could have been one of those who blindly followed the madman. The last few months had been so confusing, his father and godfather turning out to be spies and his relationship with Harry. If he still had something with Harry after the brunette broke it off. Draco shook his head and focused his thoughts on the orders that Professor Snape had given them. They were to be the backup, to swoop in on their brooms and help out where it was needed.

Resolutely he mounted his broom and gripped the handle even tighter. He turned to the Slytherins assembled of fifth, sixth and seventh years before him.

"All right everyone!" He yelled, trying to overpower the roar of battle from below them. "Mount your brooms! Anyone who doesn't want to be here, leave now! The rest of you follow us." He gestured to Blaise, Pansy and himself.

None made a move to leave, but everyone moved to climb onto their brooms, even though most swallowed thickly and some shuddered nervously. Draco smiled with pride, they were going to show the world what they could do. That they were not just what everyone believed them to be. Death Eaters.

With the same speed Draco exercised on the Quidditch field, he took off from the North Tower, the other flyers forming a tail behind him. Blaise and Pansy quickly sped up to soar by his side. They nodded once at each other, then swerved in different directions and took each a part of their force with them.

Draco and his team flew over the part of the grounds closest to the Forbidden Forest. The fighting was heavier here than anywhere else. The blonde spotted a small group of Aurors having been cornered on all sides by Death Eaters. Grimacing, he signalled for his squad to attack.

They descended and flew into and past them, surprising the Death Eaters and Aurors alike and scattered them to all sides, when they turned around and drove through the crowd again. Quickly the flyers managed to throw a couple of curses at the stunned Death Eaters, before they ascended again, leaving it to the Aurors to overpower them. The moment of surprise they had caused by flying directly into the fight had provided the Aurors with the upper hand to once again fight and win.

Flying high over the grounds once again, Draco surveyed the gory battle. Dead bodies littered the ground, some surrounded by the snow soaked in blood, while the living fought to stay _among_ the living.

Suddenly another flash of the same green light that earlier had stunned Draco for a second, veered across the area hitting an unsuspecting Death Eater in the back. The blond turned around to properly examine what was happening. His eyes widened in shock, when he saw who was responsible for the straying Killing Curse.

Harry and Voldemort were locked in a duel, dancing around each other with deadly accuracy. The older wizard sneered and cast a Cruciatus in Harry's direction, the brunette managed to duck out of the way, but was cut, albeit shallowly, by the curse anyway. Harry grimaced in pain. Quickly he cast a curse of his own, yet it didn't strike anywhere near Voldemort. They were both out of breath, however they kept going, knowing that if they let themselves become careless even for a second, it could be their last.

Suddenly Harry was on the ground, face in the bloody snow and gasping for breath. Voldemort had hit him dead on with the Cruciatus and brought the young man to his knees. Blood was gathering at the corners of Harry's mouth and slowly dripping to the ground, blending with the snow and blood already there.

Draco cringed and steered his broom towards the two combatants with the intent to help the Gryffindor. But before he got very far, Harry was on his feet again barrelling into Voldemort with his body and knocking the red eyed wizard to the ground. The older man looked so stunned at the fact that Harry had actually used brutal force instead of using magic that he left his defence open for another attack from Harry.

Raising his curled up fist Harry brought it hard down on Voldemort's face and crying out in hatred at the same time, cursing the dark wizard for all that had ever happened to the ones Harry loved. The Gryffindor kept beating down upon the man, who had tried to kill him since he was a mere baby, tears falling from the emerald green eyes.

Then it was as if Voldemort finally got his senses back, because with a firm grip on his wand he cast a hex at the still crying teenager, who was straddling his body and raining blows of the boy's fists onto his face and torso. The force of the spell sent Harry flying several feet away and he landed on his back, looking up at the dark wizard, who was now slowly stalking towards him. Voldemort held up his wand pointing it directly at Harry's heart.

Draco gripped the handle of his broom tightly, this time he was determined to intervened. He sped up and soared through the sky towards the Gryffindor and the Dark Lord, only to be knocked off his broom by a stray curse catching him off guard and hurling him to the ground below.

He hit the snow covered earth with a dull thud, the small white crystals flying around him like a cloud of dust. Winded and with his joints aching in pain, Draco scrambled to get to his feet, to find his broom and get to Harry, no matter what. Screw the fact that Harry broke up with him, screw the fact that they weren't dating anymore or that they were only having a break from each other. He needed to get to Harry now.

He rose to his feet and looked at the carnage around him. Spells flew over his head at an alarming speed from every direction. People were dying everywhere. And he couldn't see Harry or the Dark Lord. He clutched his wand and began to make his way through the fighting people in the direction he thought he could find Harry. Draco stumbled several times over the bodies littering the ground or into those still alive and strong enough to be fighting.

A curse suddenly hit him in the chest and he fell to ground. Dazed Draco looked up into the hate filled eyes of his aunt.

"You filthy little blood traitor." She hissed. "How could you betray our Lord like that? Consorting with the Potter brat." Bellatrix touched the tip of her wand to Draco's chest, right above his heart.

Draco shuddered and looked up at the woman with wide eyes. "A-aunt Bel-"

"Don't talk to me, boy. What you have to say won't matter, you'll be dead soon." She glared and pressed her wand further into Draco's chest, making him wince in pain. Bellatrix opened her mouth to speak again, but instead her eyes widened as a green light enveloped her and she started to fall over. Her body hit the ground beside the blonde and stayed still. Draco looked at her and knew she was dead. Her dark, crazed eyes were wide open staring dully at nothing and her mouth was slightly open with a small trickle of blood in the corner of her lips.

Suddenly there was an arm grabbing Draco's and hauling him to his feet, his godfather was looking at him with concern in his pitch black eyes.

"Are you hurt, Draco?" He asked.

Draco just nodded bewildered at everything going on around him. "I…where's Harry?" He asked, then for the first time he notice the sudden stillness hovering in the air, the only sound was the howling wind and two other voices shouting at each other. Every single person on the battle field was standing rooted to the ground. They were all staring at something further away.

Draco struggled forward, past the masses of people standing in his way of getting to Harry, his godfather not far behind him. Then he finally arrived at the edge of the area, where a single battle was taking place. What he saw shocked him, Harry's and Voldemort's wands were locked by a thin golden string of magic. He looked questioningly at his godfather.

"Priori Incantatem." Severus whispered, when he noticed Draco's stare. "They have brother wands and they are reacting against each other."

Draco sighed and turned around to look at the duel between the two wizards again. He could see that Harry was straining to keep standing, the exertion of using his magic in the duel and against this opponent was taking it's toll. Voldemort wasn't fairing any better, his pale skin was glistening with sweat and his face was tense.

Then it was as if everything happened in slow motion, Harry broke the contact between the brother wands and threw the Killing Curse at the Dark Lord, at the same time Voldemort cast the curse as well. The two green lights soared through the air heading towards their targets. At the last moment both duellists jumped out of the way, landing on the ground.

Harry was the first to move and he sprinted towards Voldemort, who was struggling to get to his feet. But before the older wizard could stand up, the Gryffindor had pounced on him and plunged a dagger through his heart, then Harry raised his wand and for the final time called upon his magic and hate to cast the 'all ending' Avada Kedavra.

The Dark Lord's body crumpled to the ground, dead at last. Dead from not only, the Curse or the dagger in his heart, but also the exhaustion of his magic, having used all he had in the duel against the last Potter. Dead, crimson red eyes, stared at the sky, the tall thin body lay haphazardly on the ground. He was dead for good.

Slowly Harry rose to stand on his feet, breathing heavily he slowly looked around at the destruction caused to the grounds of Hogwarts' Castle. Then he locked eye contact with Draco. Harry smiled softly and fell to the ground, unconscious.


	19. Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER:** Alright listen up. Everyone please be seated, buckle your seatbelt and make yourselves comfortable. Today the journey goes to Slash Island of the HD Association. Of course it would essential to mention that the author does not own anything. Please do not sweet talk the characters, do not feed or pet them, they tend to get attached. If they run off with you, I will be disabled from writing about them.

**WARNING:** May I also please remind you that this is a slash story, meaning that this contains lovers of the same gender. If this does not strike your fancy, then please take your leave, I do not wish for the characters to feel subjected to prejudices. Thank you.

* * *

**Dragon Chronicles**

By Nuin

**Epilogue.**

Draco stared intently at the prone form on the infirmary bed. He slowly reached out and brushed a lock of black hair away from the closed eyes of the young man in front of him. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. The blonde winced, when he jarred the injury on his right arm.

His father and Severus had come by to check up on him and to get their own injuries from the battle tended to by the St. Mungo's healers called in to help out the near frantic school nurse. Madam Pomfrey had been working almost non-stop since the first casualties came in and had been tiring out, trying to keep up, until her reinforcements arrived.

The headmaster had made frequent trips to the infirmary, pausing by the bed of the young man, Draco was watching over. A grandfatherly smile graced the old man's lips and his eyes twinkled for all their worth in pride. Then the old man limped out of the hospital wing, he had sustained the injury to his leg in the attempt to help Harry in his fight against the Dark Lord.

Draco looked around the infirmary, searching for Blaise's and Pansy's beds. They had been shot down from the sky during the battle, but were lucky enough to land out of harm's way. The two unconscious Slytherins had later been picked up by Aurors searching the grounds for survivors from the battle and taken back to the school infirmary. Blaise and Pansy were sitting up in their beds, side by side talking animatedly about something, though Draco was too far away to hear their conversation.

"Any change?" A soft voice came from behind. Draco turned around to find Granger standing with a concerned look on her face. The blonde shook his head, Granger nodded and returned to her boyfriend's side. Weasley was looking worse for wear, Draco noted, his left arm in a cast and several cuts littered his face and neck. The redhead nodded in acknowledgement, put his good arm around Granger and led her towards one of the other infirmary beds, where another red haired male was lying.

The Weasleys as always were represented in quantities, now with wives, fiancées and girlfriends and boyfriends as well. Draco groaned, they just kept expanding in numbers.

A low, soft moan diverted his attention from the group of redheads and other assorted hair colours. Draco eyes gravitated towards the figure on the bed he was sitting at.

"Harry?"

Another moan and then a soft sigh.

"Harry, are you awake?"

"No." A grin spread across Harry's lips, then he opened his eyes. He quickly closed them again and groaned. "Argh…Too bright."

Draco spelled the curtains around Harry's bed shut. "Better?"

"Yeah…thanks."

They were silent for a couple of moments, just enjoying the peace, when Harry said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"You know, Voldemort was really off schedule this year."

"What?" Draco asked confused.

Harry snorted, then winced when he jarred one of his injuries by the movement. "He usually attacks at the end of the school year."

"Uh…yeah."

The Gryffindor shrugged noncommittal. "The crazy old sod."

The brunette slowly leaned up and kissed Draco on the lips, then drew back and settled into the covers of the bed. He sighed softly at the plush feeling of freshly washed bed sheets.

"So what happened to the time out?" Draco asked amused.

"Screw the time out, I nearly died today. As soon as I'm well enough, I'm locking us in your room and we're not coming out for a week." Harry growled softly, but he flashed a smirk at the blonde.

Draco cocked an eyebrow and grinned, then he leaned in and returned the kiss. He felt like he had to say something, something he wanted to get off his chest.

"I love you." It came out.

"Mmmhmm." Harry hummed contently, with a small smile playing on his lips.

"I do." Draco said earnestly.

"Of course you do, Draco."

"Hey! I'm professing my undying love for you, Harry James Potter!"

"Yes, yes, love you too, Dray."

"I'm serious!" Draco cried in outrage at the simple dismissal from the brunette.

Harry stared at him solemnly, then grinned. "So am I."

-FIN-


End file.
